When Destiny Brings you home
by klaroline-heart
Summary: Pippa left Charming when she was 17 upon leaving she discovered something that will leave a scar on so many hearts. But now she's back and she needs something from the Club she once called her family and she needs it now. A life depends on it. Old wounds will be opened and bonds will be broken? Rated M for future reference.
1. Welcome back to Charming

**This is my first time trying out Sons Of Anarchy for a story i'm usually a Dean/Haley writer. Here i am giving it a shot :)**

**I don't own the Characters except OC**

* * *

The drive into Charming didn't take long Pippa was already standing outside the club house when she heard whistling coming from behind her, She wore a short denim skirt with a low cut spaghetti strap top turning she noticed saw a few members sitting on the benches with bottles in their hands she groaned inwardly and plastered on fake smile as she walked towards the group of men.

When she got closer she noticed her dad with the oxygen wire up his nose who could miss him. She didn't know if he would recognise her after all it had been seven long years.

Piney stood next to the bench laughing away with the rest of the guys when they spotted the young women no older than Twenty five looking around he noticed She was beautiful, He could see that as the distance closed between them but when she came into view and saw the lines etched in her face he knew something was wrong.

Even with her newly darkened hair and slimmer figure he still knew who the young woman was "Pip?" he asked startled at the fact his daughter came all the way in charming.

Without a word of warning she ran into her father's arms crying because she didn't know how else to react.

Pippa finally calmed down taking a seat on the bench, wiping the tears from her eyes with the tissue Half Sack had brought her trying to be nice he offered her a drink but she kindly refused.

"Dad I didn't know where else to turn, I need help and fast" Piney looked worriedly at his daughter before Tig piped in.

"What's the matter Sweetheart?" He asked softly as he crouched in front of her she looked softly at all these men some she knew from growing up but some she hadn't had the chance too meet.

"I need to speak too Ope before I speak to anyone in the club. He isn't going to be the last to find out" Tig nodded and stood up walking towards the garage where he spotted Gemma looking towards the club house worried.

Gemma watched as she noticed Piney holding the young girl in his arm she seemed confused until Tig came and explained the situation, She knew Pip had left town with her Mom to escape the life of Samcro but nothing held Opie back she knew that you can't keep a son away from his family Blood or not.

Just as she was going to walk towards the men to see Pippa for herself Opie and Jax rode up parking their bikes.

She watched as Opie looked towards the direction of the club but she had to think fast if she was going to keep Jax away from Pippa for the time being. She walked towards Jax smiling

"Hey Baby, How did things go?" He walked up to his Mom smiling as he hugged her tightly

"Good Mom. Things went good. Have you Seen Tara?" Gemma pulled away from her son a little "No! why have you to had another argument?" Jax chuckled lightly

"No Ma, Just wanted to know if she came by" Jax began to walk away, Gemma had to quickly find a diversion so she pretended to fall "Ahh" She cried as she hit the floor causing Jax to run towards her

"Ma, you alright?" Gemma tried to stand but leant against Jax.

"You're going to have to take me to Saint Thomas. I might have broken it" Jax walked his Mom towards her car putting her in the passenger seat and ran round to the driver seat and headed off.

Pippa was sat in one of the rooms with both her father and her brother, it had been a long time since she had seen them both and just seeing what a great man her brother had grown into put a small smile on her face.

"What have you come back for? Is it your Mom?" Piney asked worried that maybe Mary had died or ran out on Pippa like she had too him. Pippa shock her head

"I've got something really important to tell you before i let you tell the rest of the club" both men nodded an understanding Pippa wanted.

"I didn't know and I mean I honestly didn't know. It was six months after we left, Just after Ope came back to charming, I was scared I didn't know what to do but mom assured me things would be ok and we would manage.." Opie looked at pippa concerned

"What are you talking about get to the point please" She nodded "I was pregnant around six and a half months, I didn't know and didn't think nothing of it." She bowed her head as if she was ashamed of this piece of information she had kept tucked away for so long.

Opie stood up and walked out the door slamming it behind him, Pippa didn't know how to take it she was upset but she needed something more that she didn't know if they could give her.

"So where is the child now? Don't I have a right to meet my grandchild?" The hurt in his voice nearly shattered Pippa completely when she returned her eyes to look at his face suddenly the tears began

"She's in hospital Dad and it's really bad" Piney stood from where he sat and walked up to his daughter and hugged her tight, it was something she needed.

"What's wrong with her?" Pippa moved to the wall with photos on the mirror happier times the times when her life wasn't so complicated

"She was hit by a hit and run driver but she also has a heart defect, Dad they can't help her without the right blood donor and her blood type is rare, I need someone to donate blood." Piney was as white as a ghost

"I'll round up the guys and see what I can do maybe someone can help" Pippa nodded but she knew she needed to explain everything too opie.

She walked outside the clubhouse spotting her brother on the roof, she climbed up the stairs carefully as she made it to the top, she walked over to opie perching herself next to him

"I'm sorry ok. I never meant to hurt anybody" Opie looked at his sister weakly

"Donna died 3 weeks ago" Donna had been Opie's childhood sweetheart they were inseparable and Donna was her ear and shoulder when she was much younger.

"We were going to have baby, She was eight months along. But I can't bring myself to see him" Pippa looked sadly at her brother placing her arm around his shoulder

"Ope you know I'm here for you, Do you know how he's doing?" Opie closed his eyes as a single tear fell from his eyes

"We named him Kenny you know after Uncle Kenny, Mom's brother the Army Vet" Pippa nodded then began telling Opie why she had come back to charming "My Destiny could be dying." She said sadly looking up towards the clear blue sky "What?"

"She has a heart defect ope. She was playing in the street with the boy next door when she was struck down by a hit and run driver, The hospital doesn't have enough of her bloody type and are desperate for more and I just didn't know where else to turn" Opie wrapped his arm around his sister as they cried together.

"So Destiny hey? That's your girls name and she must be around 7 or 8 now right?" Pippa nodded "She's 7 going to be 8 in three months."

Opie took a long look at his sister "Who is her father? Is it someone from school or the club?" Pippa bit her lip nervously scared of what might happen but she knew he needed the truth but right now she needed blood not a war.

"It was a stupid mistake, Just some boy I meet at one of the parties the club used to throw." Opie was satisfied with her reply well for now, He would get it out of her eventually.

A few hours later Pippa was walking into the hospital with Opie and Piney walking towards the children's ward when she noticed Jax with Doctor Knowles the doctor that was on her daughter's case, When they neared the room Jax ran towards them "Hey Ope. You come to see your boy?" Opie turned to face his best friend "I'm here too see Pippa's kid" Jax was startled taking a step towards Pippa and embraced her in a tight hug, causing the smell of his skin to get up Pippa's nose bringing back the memories she tried to keep hidden.

"Hey Pip. How you been? A kid? I never expected that" Pippa pushed out of the embrace "Yeah well a lot has changed Jax" with that she walked through the doors to the room that held her daughter and her mother. Opie's eyes filled with tears as he saw the young fragile girl lying in the bed connected to wires and a machine to help her breathe. He couldn't face seeing his sister so torn up about this he felt guilty because he was supposed to protect his family. He walked out of the room and straight into the baby unit and walked into his son's room where the little life that he couldn't bring himself to see or feel anything for lay their hooked up to wires and a machine.

Pippa followed Opie and watched him walk into the room that held his son and she cried for him for both of them. She pushed open the door gently trying not to disturb the father son moment she was witnessing. "Sorry" she whispered when Opie looked at her, he nodded and pulled her into his side speaking to his son "Kenny Meet your Auntie Pip. She's come home to meet you" Pippa leaned into her brother and cried because no matter the situation they were both going to get through this pain.

Watching the scene unfold before him Piney knew Pippa being back in Charming was what Opie needed, He had been so distraught after Donna had died that he had pushed himself into the club rather than grieving. Piney pulled out his phone calling Clay "We need to talk, The club needs to hear this" He put his phone back into his pocket and tapped on the window causing Opie and Pippa to turn in his direction.

Opie walked towards the door "I'll come by tonight, We will get through this Pip Squeak" Pippa laughed lightly at her brother's nickname for her, she watched her family walk away she spoke softly "Please Baby, you need to fight your Daddy needs you" she laid her hand on top of the incubator walking away.

**Hope this first chapter was good please review and let me know :)**


	2. The Blood Drive

**Thank you so much for your Reviews on the last chapter, I'm glad a lot of people liked it!**

**I know that the last chapter was a little rough but i just couldn't wait to get it uploaded and begin it. **

**I have been putting it all down in my head before typing it up but now i know here i want the first part of this story to go. We are going to get a little glimpse into Pippa's past in this chapter I wasn't to sure about it but i kind of liked the way i made it turn out. **

**I already have majority of the next chapter written so it will probably be up by Friday :)**

* * *

Opie and Piney walked into the clubhouse to see all the guys sitting around drinking until Clay stepped into the room "Church everybody."

All the men placed their phones in the box Tig held open as they walked into the room taking their seats.

"Old man you had something you needed to say" Clay looked towards Piney as he spoke,

Piney nodded and looked around the room "As some of you know Pippa has returned to Charming. The thing is she needs our help" Clay shook his head "We haven't got enough funds to get her out of her problems. We have dealings with the Irish."

Opie slammed his fist on the table causing everybody to look towards him "You never let him finish. She doesn't want your money, She needs Blood donors" Clay and Tig both shared a glance

"Why doesn't she go to a blood bank? They stock enough blood" causing Tig to laugh making Opie angry he pushed his chair away from the table standing up moving towards him but Chibs stood between the pair

"Hey Brother, Calm down. No need for this" Chibs said as Opie moved back towards his chair locking eyes with Jax, who nodded for him to continue.

"It's her daughter, she has rare blood type. Mom and Pippa have both been tested but neither of them is compatible. So she was hoping there would be a possibility one of us could help."

Clay nodded understanding the situation a little more he raised his voice a little as the voting began "Donate blood to Help Pip's girl out? Aye!" he confirmed his vote as he pointed to the other member's

"aye" Tig spoke looking towards chibs "aye" Opie, Piney and Happy all confirmed yes's which left Juice, Bobby and Jax.

Clay looked towards Juice "aye" He then looked towards Bobby "aye, of course brother anything for Pips"

All eyes fell on Jax waiting for their Vice President to have his say "aye" clay then slammed the gavel down

"That's it then boys we are going to do our best to help the girl, Jax get on to Tara see if she can set the wheels in motion for a blood drive. We need to do anything for Pip, she's been part of this club since she was born her daughter is part of this club to and we do what we can for our family" Jax nodded leaving the room.

Jax went to Saint Thomas to meet Tara, walking into the children's ward he walked past the Room Pippa's daughter was in peering through the glass window he noticed Pippa sitting in the large recliner chair placed next to the bed, she was sleeping soundly whilst gently had her hand placed on her daughter's hand. He had to admit she was as beautiful as she was the day she had left probably even more. He felt sorry for her she had never had it easy with her dad being an alcoholic who always ran away for days on end worrying his family, then he remembered the nights she and Opie would just come to the clubhouse just to get out of their house when their parent's were fighting.

Just as he tore his eyes away from Pippa he noticed Tara walking towards him with a large smile splayed across her face "Jax, what are you doing here?" He walked to meet her halfway wrapping his arms around her waist kissing her gently "The club needs you to sort out a blood drive" She pulled away a little looking confused "Why?" Jax pointed to the room Pippa was sitting in "Pippa is family to the club and so is her daughter, the guys want to see if any of us can donate blood to help her, we know she has a rare blood type" Tara leaned her forehead against his smiling softly "Ok" as she pulled though not wanting to part with him "But, They can't drink in the next 24 hours" Jax nodded his head leaning into Tara and kissing her forehead "Thanks, I'll meet you after your shift" Tara nodded and walked off to carry on her work.

When Jax made it back to the clubhouse he Saw Half sack cleaning all the bottles outside by the benches "Hey Sack, No Drinking in the next 24 hours we need your blood man." Jax said as he walked inside the clubhouse "Sure Man" he said as he continued cleaning. When Jax walked in he saw everybody sitting around or playing pool. "Clay, we need to talk" he spoke as he saw Clay come into view Clay nodded walking towards the private room only used for the official club members, Jax followed behind him calling to the other's "You need to hear this too" they followed behind them. Once they were all in Tig shut the door "Tara's going to help with the blood drive but we have to abide by her conditions or we can't give her blood for the kid, We can't Drink within the next 24 hours." Clay nodded and called the orders "Nobody and I mean nobody disobeys these orders. That includes you old man" he said looking at Piney "If it means saving my granddaughter I'm not going to touch a drop" Clay nodded but seemed highly concerned that Piney wouldn't be able to go that long without his liquor.

The next 24 hours came and went quickly Tara entered the clubhouse with her medical bag followed by Jax who carried a box full of tubes to contain blood and needles. Jax placed the box on a table as he saw his brothers setting up a station for Tara too work, she was single handedly taking on the task of extraction blood from every member and old lady of the club just to help Destiny out.

Pippa entered the clubhouse with her dad catching up finally after neglecting to get re equated with her dad. She saw Tara sitting at the table taking blood from Clay's arm with Opie waiting in line. She never realised how much of a turnout they had received for this even Elliot Oswald showed up offering his help along with his daughter Tristan who told her Dad that Pippa had helped her ride a bike when she was young and she felt that she could repay the favour with possibly saving her daughter's life. Pippa was looking around feeling the tears prickle her eyes as she watched all her family and friends wait for Tara to take a blood sample or stand around laughing after they'd had the blood taken. Gemma came towards her as Piney joined the queue waiting for his turn. "This is how much your family love you Baby, They would die for you. You know that right?" Pippa felt a few tears slip down her cheeks "I know Gemma and I will forever be grateful for what you are all doing for me and my baby." She spoke softly as Gemma wrapped an arm around her shoulder giving her tight squeeze. "So I hear your daughter's name is Destiny. Where did that come from?" Pippa looked at the man who had given her the most precious gift any man could give her "She was my angel, she was meant to come to me when I needed her. I looked into those beautiful eyes and looked at her soft delicate face and knew she was my destiny" Gemma gave a sideways glance at Pippa smiling.

Midnight arrived and Tara was taking her last sample when she slipped through the crowd giving a loving look at Jax placing a soft kiss on his lips "I'm going to drop these samples at the hospital and we will hopefully get the results back from the lab by seven in the evening tomorrow. I'll head over to you after?" Jax pulled her closer leaning his head against hers "Thank you Darlin' you don't know how much this means to us as a club. I love you" Tara's smile grew wider "you better" as she walked away swaying her hips on her way out.

Pippa didn't miss the encounter between Jax and Tara it was beautiful by any means she never once felt jealousy towards her only ever gratitude for loving one of her best friends, It was a step up from him burying his head in Pussy before she left town. Pippa was about to walk out of the clubhouse and head back to Saint Thomas when the boy with the goofy smiles walked towards her "Hey Pip. How's it going?" She smiled softly still feeling her heart grow with love for him after all he was her first "Hi Juice. I didn't realise you had patched in?" Juice nodded glowing as he talked about his brothers and his club "Pip it's amazing I love it here, they are like the family I never had. Chibs is like a father to me, Jax was my sponsor got me a chance to show my true expertise" Pippa laughed remembering all the times she and Juice would hack into the school computers or the steamy make out sessions in the back of his mom's car. She smiled softly "I'm really happy for you. I'm glad everything worked out for you" Juice put his arms around her and pulled her closer so his lips touched her ears "I missed you though, every single day." Pippa smiled softly breathing him in remembering his scent and the last time she held him so close.

FLASH BACK

_It had been a long summer Pippa and Opie had spent a long weekend at the Cabin with their parents who thought it would be a good idea for the family to get out of Charming for few days seeing as Piney had been so busy wrapped up in club business. Still their parent's would have their screaming matches while Opie took Pippa to her room and made sure to occupy her with board games and funny faces. When they arrived home on the Monday Pippa couldn't wait to go out and see her friends better yet she couldn't wait to see Juice she felt it had been years since she had seen him. Pippa dressed in a pair of low cut jeans with a top that barely cover her stomach giving a glimpse of the silver bar that was evidently attached through her belly button. When she was ready she heard the distinct sound of a motor bike thinking it was one of the guys from the club she opened the door to let them in only to be surprised to see Juice sitting on it with a leather cut with the word prospect on the back. She walked towards him "What's this? I go away for a few days and I come back to you sporting a Samcro Prospect cut?" Juice took his lid of his head as he looked at her with his sexy smirk "I have wanted this since I first arrived in Town Pippa; you knew that I wanted to be a part of the sons of anarchy. They finally gave me a chance so I'm taking it" Pippa was annoyed she just wanted one part of her life that wasn't over taken by the club, she was furious to say the least. Pippa looked away as she spoke softly trying not to let the tears get the better of her "I'm sorry Juice, But I am not going to be somebody's old Lady. I want a real life not one inside the club I have enough with my dad being part of the first Nine and my brother now just patched in" He got of his bike stepping towards her as he wrapped his arms around her waist "Are you ending things?" she nodded against his shoulder trying for dear life to hold on to him but when she felt the leather of his cut she realized he was to far gone. He pulled out of the embrace and turned back to his bike putting his helmet on climbing back onto his bike revving it up and looking at her softly as the tears ran down her cheeks, he rode of._

She pulled away leaving a gap between them "I need to get back to the hospital" She said as she moved away and walked through the clubhouse and out the door. She walked through the parking lot and spotted her brother talking to Jax near their bikes, She carried on towards her car when she heard someone call "Pip, Where you heading?" Pippa turned around to see her brother and Jax both walking in her direction she scrambled in her bag for her keys as she spoke "I'm off up the hospital to relieve mom of babysitting duty now that the blood drive is over." She found her keys at the bottom of her bag pulling them free she unlocked the car and opened the door to get in "I'll head down with you, I can go visit Kenny then" Opie said before giving Jax brotherly hug and climbing into the car with his sister.

* * *

**Thanks for reading Again!**

**Please Read & Review 3**

**I love Juice so i decided that i needed him to be part of this story even if it's a small part. I needed her to want a normal life hence why she left when her mom did. The same reason she ended her relationship with Juice. I will probably have a few more Flash Backs in the coming Chapters. Tara was around when she was a teenager like in the show but Pippa doesn't entirely remember her from her past. Destiny's father will be revealed in the next chapter..**


	3. Lost and Broken

Hi all Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter :) I couldn't help myself i needed to update again :)

Sorry it's small chapter! Read & Review..

(Edited missed a small part at the beginning sorry)

* * *

At the hospital Opie went to check on Kenny while Pippa went to see Destiny she walked into the room to see her mom still sitting in the chair next to her granddaughter but fast asleep so Pippa took the seat on the opposite side of the room and reached out to hold her daughter's hand stroking it gently and kissing it softly "Hey Baby Girl, I missed you today. I'm just trying everything to find any way I can save you from this horrible fate. You are the most amazing gift I have received and I'm not ready to let you go" she cried softly when she suddenly heard a small gasp.

Pippa looked up at her daughter wide eyed and gasping for air, Pippa screamed and pushed the button beside the bed waking her sleepy mom "Baby girl, it's ok Mommy's here" she sobbed trying to calm her young daughter as the nurse and doctor came running into the room "You gave us quite a scare young lady" the Doctor said checking Destiny's vitals. Destiny was still laying back just staring at her mom when she realised she couldn't feel her toes, she reached up her hand gently tugging on her mom's arm pulling her down to her level "Mommy I can't feel my toes" Pippa looked up at the doctor in a panic "She can't feel her toes! What does that mean?" The doctor did all the checks trying to get Destiny to move her feet or see if the prick to her toes suddenly brought them to life but she still had no feeling. Pippa began to cry "First we need blood so you can repair the hole in her heart and now she can't feel her legs. What am I going to do?" Pippa flopped down in the seat crying into her hands as her mom came round to her side comforting her holding her gently "It's ok sweetheart, we will get through this. She's a fighter" Pippa nodded as she leaned into her mom's embrace.

The following day Tara was doing her rounds when she entered Destiny's room she checked the paper work while looking over the young girl sleeping, she walked over to Pippa who occupied the recliner chair next to the bed gently nudging her causing her to jump lightly "Pippa, We got the blood results back. I'm going to head to the club in the next hour if you want to hear the results" Pippa nodded sleepily but as Tara turned to walk back out the door she spoke groggily "Is the damage permanent?" Tara turned back giving Pippa a reassuring glance "I'm not sure yet we are still waiting for tests but I'm sure she will fight this. She has her Mom and she is stronger than I remember, Pippa your daughter is already doing so well considering her heart defect she woke up on her own we just need to stay positive" Pippa was grateful for Tara basically sugar coating the situation she just prayed her daughter would be able to walk again.

The club house filled with all the men and women who had donated blood waiting for Tara to tell them who was eligible to give blood to Pippa's daughter. "Quiet down!" Tig order on Clay's command. Clay looked at Tara nodding "What's the verdict doc?" He spoke loud enough for everyone to hear.

Tara stood in the middle of the room holding an envelope revealing the matching blood type, she looked up at everyone but kept her eyes fixed on Jax as she spoke loudly "Hey, As you all know we've been testing everybody's blood to see if it is compatible with the young child and I can confirm there are three possible donors" She opened the envelope to see three names written on the list but one had a red X marked next to it stating that the blood was a match but not compatible. "Well we have three blood type matches, we have Piney, Gemma and Jax" Everyone cheered ecstatic that they actually had a donor to help.

Pippa looked up slightly with all eyes on her expecting her to be happy about the news, a part of her was overjoyed that the people she loved so dearly would give their blood to her daughter someone they hadn't even met, but before she could say anything the tears she was holding in filled her eyes and slipped down her cheek and not letting her emotions getting the better of her she ran through the clubhouse and out of the door followed by Opie. "You'd think she'd be a little more grateful" Gemma spoke aloud so people could hear her.

Outside the sun shone brightly like it always did in the afternoon Pippa perched herself on the Bench outside the doors to the clubhouse opening her packet of cigarettes she pulled one out putting it between her lips and reached for her lighter, As she light the tip she saw the door pushed wide open by her brother. "Anyone would think you weren't happy about the verdict?" he asked as he sat beside her as he light his own cigarette in his mouth taking a long drag from it. "I am Ope, Don't get me wrong I'm utterly grateful but I was hoping it would be you or maybe even Tig who could donate the blood" Opie looked at her concerned for her as she gently put the cigarette back to her lips taking drag before flicking the ash on the floor.

"Pip, what's going on? you've tried avoiding the father question since the first night you came back" Pippa's eyes filled with fresh tears she knew it would be a matter of time before the truth eventually came out "You remember me telling you it was that crazy night at the clubhouse? Well it was the night I was getting wasted with Tig that stupid drinking game" she cursed Tig for getting her so drunk that she could barely stand. "Once the night died down I began playing pool and there was only one person still awake or at least drinking, He was a mess Ope. I hated seeing him in pain and one thing led to another and we ended up in his dorm" Without even saying the name Opie knew and his face turned red with pure anger for his brother and his best friend who had portrayed him when he begged him not to touch his sister "Jax?" She merely nodded giving him the confirmation he was going to kick his ass.

He stood to return to the clubhouse with Pippa trying to stand in his way to stop him only to be lifted by her brother and placed back on the floor behind him. He swung open the door storming in watching Jax cuddle up to Tara playing happy families while his kid was lying in a hospital bed, Jax stood up to see if his best friend was alright not expecting the blow to the face "She was barely seventeen you prick, You violated her. She looked up to you Jax" Jax stumbled back from the punch he received from opie's fist "Man, What's going on?" Opie's fist connected with Jax face once more before Pippa ran in standing between the two best friends looking at them both through her red rimmed eyes "stop please just stop" She bellowed getting both their attention. Opie put a reassuring arm round his sister and held her there before turning to look at Jax "Your as good as dead to me" he glared as he walked out of the clubhouse with his baby sister.

Tara took Jax into his dorm placing an ice pack on his swollen cheek bone "You're going to have a black eye tomorrow" she spoke softly as she cleaned the blood from his lower lip. Jax stared into her eyes noticing something was troubling her "What is it Tara? Your head is somewhere else" Tara felt stupid for asking him but it needed to be done "Opie wouldn't hit you for nothing Jax. He said you violated her? Is Pippa's daughter yours?" Jax was stunned that she even thought that low of him. He held her hand placing it to his lips kissing it softly "Tara I have no clue why he thinks that but I would never screw my best friends sister" Tara saw the honesty in his eyes, He was telling the truth he really didn't know.

Gemma watched from the door that was slightly a jar the conversation between Jax and Tara, She had her own suspicions that Pippa's daughter was Jax's kid.

Walking through the parking lot she noticed Pippa about to leave when she walked towards the car stopping Pippa from moving. "What is it Gemma?" Pippa said looking through her window at Gemma, Gemma walked to the driver's seat opening the door for Pippa to step out "We need to talk" Pippa climbed out and leaned against the door eye's still red rimmed from her crying episode

"What are you playing at? You show up in town with a kid and expect the club to help you. Is this a ploy to get Jax to fall in love with you?" Pippa laughed dryly "Why would I want Jax to fall in love with me? I never thought of Jax as more than a brother" Gemma watched the innocence in Pippa's eyes, She really didn't love Jax.

Gemma leaned against the car pulling out a packet of cigarettes from her pocket opening them and offering Pippa one as she took one for herself lighting it and taking a pull on it as she stared out towards the garage. "What do you plan to do once she's healthy?" It was a question Pippa didn't know the answer to she hadn't thought about it really she needed Opie like he needed her but she had a job in Oakland yeah it wasn't a job she was proud of but it paid well with tips.

"I have a job back in Oakland, I will probably return with Mom." Gemma was intrigued "What job is it you do?" Pippa didn't like to talk about work it was a part of her she wished didn't exist but it did and she couldn't change that. "I am a Stripper, It pays well and I needed it to make sure I had hospital insurance" She let out a puff of air feeling deflated but Gemma looked at her sadly "Don't worry baby girl, We do anything to make ends meet so our children have everything they need but if you stay what will you do?" Pippa couldn't think of that "I honestly don't know Gemma besides I don't know if I'm staying yet" Gemma nodded but she knew deep down something would make Pippa stay in town.

"Well if it comes to it we can always ask Luanne if she has anything at Caracara, Maybe modelling. Actually I could always have a word with Jax." Pippa was getting frustrated at Gemma practically begging her to stay "Thank you Gemma, but I can find something myself" Gemma flicked her cigarette but on the floor and moved in front of Pippa looking Sharply at her "If you think you are stepping one foot out of Charming with my Grandbaby you are mistaken young lady" Pippa was left in shock as Gemma turned back towards the Clubhouse. She was officially screwed.

* * *

**Read & Review.. (Working on next chapter will update sooner if i get reviews)**

**Hope you liked it :)**

**A/N: So i just have to point out Tara remembers Pippa but obviously Pippa hasn't clicked on yet. Now we are going to experience the break up of Jax and Opie's friendship. Jax honestly believes he hasn't slept with Pippa but obviously Gemma knowing everything has a feeling he did. and now the bitch is showing. I just have to point out i'm trying to take it away from all the club business that we see on the tele but i just wanted it to be more of a family thing rather than club thing though i will probably add glimpses of the club are your views on Pippa being a stripper? I needed her to do something that she regretted and that she had to do out of desperation.**


	4. Eyes on the Tiger

**Thank you once again for all your positive reviews :)**

**I also want to that all those people who have added my Story to their favorites and those who have alerted this story :) you people are making me continue..**

* * *

The next morning Pippa woke in the recliner once again watching Destiny sleep when the surgeon entered the room "Good Morning Miss Winston, I didn't mean to wake you. I just came by to let you know we will be prepping Destiny for surgery in the next hour we have received the blood from her donor and its ready and waiting for her operation." Pippa didn't expect the blood to be ready so soon, she thought it would take a few days for Destiny to actually get the operation. "Who donated the blood?" She questioned wondering whose blood they had accepted "I'm sorry Miss Winston we have to keep the donor anonymous unless the person decides to inform you themselves" Pippa was confused why would it be a secret she knew the three possible donors so why was it all secretive. "Oh, Ok. What exactly will you have to do?" The doctor started drawing a diagram on his clip board passing it to Pippa "She has ASD, Atrial Septal Defect. We have to do an open heart procedure which we will close the hole by stitching it back together. We need the blood in case complications arise" Pippa leaned forward with her elbows leaning on her thighs with her head in her hands scared for what could happen " I'm worried she won't make it thorough it especially with her already existing heart condition." The Doctor looked at her softly "We have one of our best surgeon's performing the surgery Doctor Knowles." Pippa looked up softly with tears filling her eyes feeling a little more at ease knowing Tara would be with Destiny. "What about the movement in her legs? How will you fix that?" she said "We will work on the heart then once she is fully recovered and if there is still no movement we will arrange for her to have physiotherapy" he answered smoothly as he stood to leave.

Pippa kissed Destiny's forehead gently "I love you baby" she whispered softly into her ear as the tears rolled down her cheeks, They had prepped her for surgery and she was on her way down to theatre with Tara by her side while Pippa, Gemma and Mary watched from the doorway of the room. Once Destiny was out of sight Pippa almost lost her balance she was scared that when Tara came back she would get the sorry speech. Pippa felt an arm wrap round her waist gently holding her, glancing up she noticed Gemma looking at her with tear filled eyes "It's ok Baby, Tara will fix her up" Pippa nodded and thought back to the doctors words about the blood donor "Gemma thank you for giving her blood" Gemma had an confused expression on her face "I didn't give the blood sweetie."

It was two whole hours later that Destiny was brought back to her room still sleeping from the sedatives. She reached out her hand gently stroking Destiny's hair smiling widely through her tears thanking god for saving the one thing most precious to her. Tara walked into the room watching the emotional scene unfold "So the operation went well, All went as expected so there is nothing to worry about" Pippa walked towards Tara and wrapped her arms around her "Thank you so much for keeping her safe" She smiled as she pulled away "It's my job." Tara walked out of the room leaving them to wait for Destiny to come round.

Once Pippa knew things where ok with Destiny she decided she could leave for a while to speak to Luann about a job, she needed work desperately. Once she pulled up outside Caracara she noticed three bikes one belonging to Jax 'Oh, great' she thought. Once she entered the building she noticed just how busy it was, she panicked until Luann caught her arm "Pippa, I'm glad you made it. I'm desperate right now so I need to see what you have under that so we can get you up and running" Luann pulled her along behind her as she came to her office "Hey, Tommy get in here" she called to one of the men assisting one of her girls. Once she closed the door she sat on the table next to Tommy looking at Pippa "Right sweetie we need to see what you have so we can decide where to put you" Pippa took of her white top revealing her pink silk bra and she unbuttoned her skirts carefully sliding it off her hips and down her tanned thighs. "That's it sweetie you can get dressed again" Luann spoke softly "Luann I don't do pornography but I can do modelling" Pippa said as she slipped her top back on. Luann and Tommy sat talking amongst themselves and deciding what to do when Luann turned to Pippa "Right we will have you modelling but we also need a new girl for the Video Chats it means getting naked and doing a little performing. Are you up for it?" Pippa didn't care she needed the money so she eagerly reached out her hand "I'm in" Luann opened the door and showed Pippa around Caracara explaining the ropes. She then pointed to a box room looking like a bedroom but seeing the girls perform in front of a camera she realised what it was she was looking at "This hear will be your studio for performing, the room is simple like a bedroom but you choose what lingerie you want to wear or costumes if that's your thing. Gemma mentioned you did stripping so you must be used to the basics" She turned to Pippa "Yeah. I did a lot of Pole dancing too, I'm ok with it all but I need someone understanding to the fact I might need to leave if something happens with Destiny" Luann nodded in understanding and walked away to sort out two of her girls fighting over a bra.

Pippa continued to walk around to make herself feel comfortable when she noticed Jax watching her intently, praying he didn't come near her she walked into the box she would later occupy taking a glimpse at her new job. Before she could walk away Jax came towards her smiling "Hey, What are you doing her? Shouldn't you be at Saint Thomas?" Pippa groaned not wanting to admit why she was standing in Caracara right at that moment but she felt she better before somebody else did "I needed a job and Luann offered. It's similar to my previous work actually probably better" Jax stood open mouthed "Why here? You wanted to open a diner when you were in school, selling your own apple pie." He laughed causing a grin to appear on Pippa's face "Jax life isn't that easy, I had to make ends meet and earning money for a diner wasn't even in my mind" Jax nodded trying to understand her reasons but he was still a little upset as to the fact she had turned to a job so below her intelligence to earn money for her daughter.

Luann walked over to Pippa interrupting her small talk with Jax, "Sorry Jax I need to borrow Pip for a while" she said as she pulled her towards shower cubicle "Right shower and make your body presentable then once you've finished head over to hair and make-up we need you working tonight" Pippa opened her mouth to protest but she didn't have a chance as Luann walked away.

Pippa was clean and groomed in all the places needed grooming and walked out of the cubicle towards the hair and make –up area, she took a seat getting dolled up and hair styled when she noticed Jax in the Mirror his eye's glued to her face, She smiled softly at him. After an hour of gruelling hair pulling and waxing she was finally looking ready to work. Luann came over to her handing her a Red and black silk front clipped bra with a matching set of panties and then she handed her a pair of black high 'fuck me' heels and a pair of red stockings "Put these on quickly then we will get you started." She said as she pushed her through The door. When Pippa was ready she gave herself a once over in the mirror smiling she felt sexier than she had working for Georgie at his club.

She stepped out of the room and caught Jax's eyes roam over her body suddenly feeling self-conscious until his expression changed into something of recognition then she realised the tattoo under her breast along her abdomen the white tiger she had done in high school. He remembered.

* * *

**Read & Review..**

**Hope you liked it :)**

**A/N: So i had to do a little research on Heart conditions so it's a little vague and i did a little jump over to where she meets Luann for a job. Yes Luann gave her a job straight away, i needed her to start right now so that Jax can remember what happened. Next Chapter will possibly begin with a flash back of when they slept together. **


	5. Blind

**Thanks again for your reviews :) I'm so glad your liking it so far and i want to thank everybody who has my story has a favorite or as an Alert.. **

**I hope you like it :)**

* * *

Catching a glimpse of the tattoo that was splayed across Pippa's abdomen he remembered the night they had spent together, he felt ashamed for what he had done to Pippa and for ruining his lifelong friendship with Opie. Then the realization hit him like a ton of bricks 'No wonder Destiny's blood was a match' "Shit" He said under his breath as he turned around to leave but Pippa touched his shoulder "I'm sorry Jax, I never wanted you to find out like this" Jax shrugged her off and walked out of Caracara leaving Pippa rejected and guilty. Once he got on his bike he revved it up and sped off. Pippa stood by the main doors of Caracara watching him go remembering the night in question.

Flash Back

Pippa was sat on a stool by the bar leaning against it while she was downing shots of Tequila, She and Tig where playing their usual drinking game to see who could drink the most before collapsing for the night and so far every night Pippa had won. She had done since she was fifteen years old the first time they played the game and it still frustrated Tig how she could win. Pippa watched across the room noticing Juice sitting in the corner next to Chibs while one of the Crow eaters continuously ground herself into his lap, they hadn't broke up longer than a week and he was already flaunting his new found fame in her face with cheap frills with the Samcro tarts. She was hurting more than she let on; crying herself to sleep each night wasn't doing much for her. Watching Otto and Opie playing a game of pool against Happy and Bobby she laughed lightly because she knew better than anyone Opie played pool no better than a five year old girl. Pippa took notice that Tig was wrapped up with a Crow eater giving her an excuse to leave their drinking game, so she walked towards the pool table leaning against it next to Opie looking at her brother lovingly with a big grin spread across her face "Ope, please let me take over for you?" Opie smiled though trying not to admit it he was glad she came over to take over because he was sure losing a lot of money and Donna would kill him if he had wasted all the money they were saving for their Honeymoon to New York. He passed the cue to his sister smiling "Yeah sure, I was just getting ready to leave anyway" He kissed the top of her head before saying goodbye to his brothers. Pippa leaned over the table taking her shot getting three of her balls into the pockets all the while her eyes glued on Jax across the room. She noticed the dark eyes and sullen look on his face; it hurt to see him in so much pain. Tara had left not three weeks ago and Jax had taken it hard causing him to become withdrawn from the club and his family. Pippa finished playing her game with the guys as she handed the cue to Otto she walked towards Jax smiling softly before taking a seat opposite him "You know if the wind changes your face will stay that way" she joked hoping to get a reaction from him but she merely got a glance as he kept drinking himself into an oblivion. "Jax I know how it feels to feel lost after a break up" Jax looked up at her before opening his mouth and pointing at Juice "No you don't! He is still here and you made a choice to leave him I never had an option. Now leave me Alone Pippa" Pippa was shocked with Jax's mannerism he never as much as shouted at her before but his words stung because she knew he was right, She did make the choice.

As the night progressed the guy's where casually taking Crow eaters back to the dorms or were leaving to go home but Pippa and Jax who began to play a game of pool and Juice and the crow eater wrapped around his neck. Jax kept looking at Pippa for any sign of emotion towards the fact Juice was practically flaunting a piece of ass in front of her but she didn't even bother to let it register in her mind.

Juice watched Pippa for a sign that she still cared but she never once let on that it bothered her. While playing both Pippa and Jax kept leaning up close to each other occasionally bumping each other not realizing but each of them shared a smile that spread across their faces the first real one for both of them in weeks.

Pippa watched as Juice pulled the Crow eater towards the dorms but she waited until he was out of sight before she broke down and cried. She plonked herself down in a seat, jax taking the one next to her gently wiping the tears from her eyes "It's ok Pip, He's just doesn't know what he's missing" Pippa looked up towards Jax smiling lightly but before she could stop it Jax's lips captured hers she felt the intensity of the kiss on impulse she wrapped her arms around his neck as his hand gripped her waist pulling her towards him. Pippa moved closer crashing her body into his when he stood up and lifted her up taking her back to his own dorm room.

Once they entered the room between kisses Pippa took of his cut slipping it down his arms then ripped his flannel shirt open revealing his god like body, she groaned as he hitched her up against the wall kissing down her neck stopping above her breast as he looked into her Green eyes he slipped her top of her skin revealing a plain black bra, he looked down noticing the white tiger looking up at her again he smirked "Nice Tattoo" as he eagerly unfastened the clip at the back. Slipping the straps of her shoulders she quickly released her arms from it and kissed him quickly feeling intoxicated by his scent.

After what seemed forever she was lying in his bed watching him sleep naked, any other girls it would have been a dream come true but she felt guilty and nothing about the night was magical, the sex was amazing but it didn't stop the pain she already had living in her heart. She looked at the time seeing it was 4am, she quickly found her clothes scattered across the floor causing Jax to stir. He opened his eyes slowly watching her as she fastened her bra "You leaving?" He whispered. Pippa nodded as she finished dressing herself and slipping her shoes back on. "Opie will kill me if he found me here Jax, Just get some sleep. You need it." She spoke quietly as she dipped her head down kissing him on his temple as he nodded back off to sleep. She slowly crept out of his room and headed out into the clubhouse watching as everyone was sprawled out all over the place she laughed as she noticed Tig laid out on the bar with his face smothered by a crow eater's pussy. That was the last time she stood in the clubhouse before leaving Charming.

End Flash back

Jax didn't know what led him there but here he was parked up outside Saint Thomas, He knew Tara had been given the day off, but he was curious he wanted to know if Destiny was like him or if she even knew about him. So he walked through the corridor towards the elevator, as he entered the elevator somebody reached their hand in to stop it from going, to his surprise Gemma entered with loads of girly magazines and a dolly. "Ma, what are you doing here?" She smiled softly at him knowing it was the same reason he was here "The same thing as you. Visiting your daughter" Jax was taken aback with Gemma's bluntness "How long have you known?" The elevator door opened as they walked out she walked with him "Since Tara told the club we were both a match. Don't play stupid with me Jackson. We both know you have wanted this since you where eighteen years old" Jax looked at his mom in shock "How can you say that I wanted this Mom. I never wanted Pippa to end up pregnant." Gemma laughed dryly "Jax, you have loved her since she was fourteen years old when she started to become a woman. Don't sit there and bullshit me about not wanting a family with her" Jax was angry but he knew she was right he had always dreamed of a family with Pippa he loved her and when she ended things with Juice he saw his chance to show her that he loved her but instead he had sex with her and got her pregnant.

They entered the room to see the young girl sleeping soundly. Gemma walked closer to her gently kissing her forehead and smoothing out her hair with her hand "Good morning baby girl" she spoke softly as she watched her granddaughter continue sleeping. "Pippa is going to need our help more than ever, if Destiny doesn't get the feeling in her legs back" she said as she looked at Jax. He didn't even know what was going on with the little girl he didn't even know what to call her or what to say. "What do you mean?" Gemma was shocked he didn't know "She was out playing with her neighbor when she was hit by a hit and run driver. Because of her heart condition they brought her to Saint Thomas. She was brought in by an air ambulance. Pippa was scared she was going to die but then when Destiny woke up she couldn't feel her legs. We don't know if she will ever walk again" Jax suddenly stood up and walked out of the room catching a glimpse of Pippa and Mary as he walked down to the chapel and sitting in one of the stools.

Mary and Pippa entered the room to see Gemma sat watching Destiny silently "Has she woken yet?" Pippa asked as she walked into the room. Gemma shock her head "Not since Jax and I arrived, He's gone." Pippa nodded as walked over to her daughter giving her a soft kiss on her nose before turning to her Mom "I'll be back in a moment" she walked towards the door "Okay Sweetie" Mary spoke as she stroked her granddaughters face whilst holding her hand.

Pippa walked down the corridor and into the chapel noticing Jax sitting down the bottom with his head in his hands. She walked towards him and taking seat next to him. "I'm sorry" she whispered as she looked at him. Jax turned to look at her with red rimmed eyes "You think sorry is going to make it all ok? The fact I never watched my daughter grow. I missed her birth I missed her first word and I missed her walking and talking" "I didn't think you'd want to know Jax, You and Opie had just become members and I was some silly seventeen year old girl. You are my brother's best friend If he had found out back then he would have killed you." Jax was angry he was upset that he had missed out everything that mattered. "You think I care what he would have done. I would have protected her. I would have prevented all this from happening" He said as he raised his hands emphasizing about her current situation. Pippa cried "I was embarrassed ok. I was ashamed of myself for what I had done for letting you in. I loved Juice from twelve years old and I was upset that the child I carried wasn't his; it was my brother's best friends. How do I explain that to everybody Jax?" He looked at the tears streaming down her face as he reached out his arm wrapping it around her; he hated seeing her like this it was his weakness.

"I loved you Pippa. I don't think I ever stopped. When Tara came back I let her in and began a relationship with her because I knew I'd never have you" Pippa looked at him slightly "I always loved you like my best friend. I never knew you felt so deeply for me Jax, I'm so sorry." Jax nodded"I never expected you to know. I have kept these feelings in for so long it's great to actually have them out in the open with you. I'm not gonna lie I wish you did feel the same but then I'd be hurting Tara and I can't do that to her. She's taken so much of my bullshit already" Pippa realized who she was "Tara, as in high school Tara?" Jax nodded "Yeah, She came back about a year ago" "You let her back in after all the pain she caused you after she left?" Jax looked to the ground slightly "It wasn't just Tara leaving that caused the pain. It was knowing that although you and Juice split up you never wanted me" Pippa pulled Jax closer to her and kissed his cheek.

"I don't think I could have loved you back then, I was a mess but once I found out I was pregnant I got my shit together and started sorting myself out" Pippa looked at the small cross sat on the alter as she spoke "Right now I need to be here for Opie and so do you. You need to sort your friendship out. He is your brother and he needs you more than anybody you've been here for him when I wasn't."

Jax nodded "I know. Donna's death has killed him. He's been having this internal battle blaming himself for her death." Jax stood up reaching out a hand for Pippa; she looked up smiling as she took his hand.

Pippa and Jax walked down to the baby unit catching Opie sat in a chair reading to his son while holding his small hand softly. "Speak to him please" Pippa said softly as she hugged Jax and walked back to Destiny. Jax entered the room catching Opie's attention "Hey Man, Can we talk?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading **

**R&R 3**

**A/N: I just want to point out about the flash back, I really wanted to write the sex scene down but i am not at all good at them so i thought i'd leave that gap between for you to use your imagination and decide what happened :)**

**On the Jax and Pippa confrontation I didn't want him to hate her for not telling him about Destiny because he feels guilty for ruining her life and he loves her. I also had to get the Tara thing out of the way because dodging that was frustrating me. Now we are going to see what happens between Jax and Opie.**


	6. Far away

**Once again thank you so much for your reviews.. They are always appreciated.. Much love to all of you because without your dedication i would have given up already.. so Thank you for sticking with me.**

* * *

Opie looked up at Jax "Get out!" he growled. Jax stepped forward looking at Kenny in his incubator "No man you are going to listen to what I have to say." Opie let go of Kenny's hand and stood up walking towards Jax pushing him into the wall "I don't have anything I need to say to you and I don't want to hear a word from your mouth." Jax pushed out of Opie's hold "I'm sorry ok. It was never meant to happen, We got drunk and she was upset then one thing lead to another" Opie's fist connected with the wall leaving a dent "You think that makes it alright? I know my sister isn't innocent Jax but you were my best friend I expected you to protect her like a brother, You've known her all her life and yet you still slept with her" Jax saw the anger in Opie's face he knew it was going to take a long time for Opie to forgive him. Opie walked out of the room slamming the door behind him, Jax watched him walk past the window and ran after him "Don't walk away on me. We need to sort this out" Opie turned to glare at him "I want you to stay out of my life and stay away from my sister." Jax just stood still and let Opie go.

Pippa was singing a Lullaby to Destiny whilst Gemma and Mary went to get a drink and talk about their granddaughter. "Momma, If Gemma is my other Nanny who is my daddy?" Pippa was stunned by her daughters forward questioning "Well sweetie, He's a very special man. He's your Uncle Opie's best friend." Pippa was grateful she wasn't demanding child. "Momma do you love him?" Destiny said as she sat herself up a little, Pippa looked at her daughter lovingly "Why don't you get some rest and I'll come back soon" Destiny nodded as Pippa leaned forward placing a soft kiss on her nose.

Walking out of the hospital she noticed Opie sitting on his bike with cigarette in his mouth, she walked up to him smiling but he didn't seem to notice.

"Hey Ope. How's Kenny doing?" Opie looked up at his sister "He's doing well. You better tell Jax to stay out of my way" Pippa looked behind her seeing Jax walking towards them so she ran towards him placing her hand at his chest "Jax leave it, He's angry and upset he feels like we have betrayed him and I don't wanna set him off. I never should have forced you to talk to him. I'm sorry" She looked at his soft eye's catching a glimpse of sadness behind them "I'm sorry too" He said as he walked to his own bike.

Pippa left the hospital early needing to go to work so she gave Destiny a kiss and said her goodbyes to Gemma and Mary. Making her way to her car she saw Jax sitting on a bench, she walked over to him "Hey, What brings you back here?" she said softly watching him as he turned to look at her. "Tara had to come pick up some things so I said I'd ride with her" Pippa nodded softly "Oh Ok well I better head off, I got to get to work" Jax reached out pulling her towards him "I'm really sorry Pip. I never meant for all this" She pulled herself out of his arms and turned around walking to her car. As she pulled out of the car park she saw Tara walk towards Jax. She was beginning to contemplate whether the connection she had with Jax that night was beginning to resurface, she felt differently towards him and she didn't know how to deal with it.

Once Pippa arrived at work she quickly got ready and rushed to her small box room where she was on video chat for the night, Just as she set up and Tommy as about to turn the camera on Opie walked in with Lyla one of the Porn stars. Opie looked straight at Pippa walking towards her, pulling her by her arm out of the building until she hit something hard. "Ope, Man she's your sister. Leave her alone" Jax held Pippa as she cried into his shoulder. "She shouldn't be working in there this isn't her life" Pippa turned to look at her brother "This is my life Ope; I've been working this gig since Destiny was three months old. I had to quit School to provide for us" She looked at the ground ashamed of her brother seeing her like this. "See what you've done to her. She's been doing this raising your daughter, while your putting your dick in every pussy willing to take it" Pippa slapped Opie, "This is not his fault. I did this I choose to quit college, Mom begged me to go to school but I refused to let her try providing for the three of us while I got a degree" Jax tapped pippa on the arm nodding towards the door. Luann was standing in the door way with her hands crossed across her chest scowling at Opie "You come here and pull one of my girls out of work again I will personally ban you from entering Caracara" Jax looked up as Pippa walked inside "Luann go inside and do your job, I got this." Luann walked back inside leaving Opie and Jax outside.

"You have been my brother all my life and I value that more than anything. You're my best friend Ope. You may not believe me but I couldn't even remember sleeping with Pip" Opie looked at Jax before kicking the table "You took her life from her Jax. She had dreams so many; she wanted to make something of herself. When I came back to Charming I begged her to come with me but she told me she needed a fresh start she needed to make something of herself. Did you know she wanted to become a cop?" Jax shock his head "Nah man, she never spoke to anyone but you about that stuff. We were both vulnerable that night and it just happened." Opie sat down looking at the ground "You know how life in this club was for her she loved all the guys but when Juice wanted to patch in it ruined her. Juice was her first love and it killed her knowing he choose the club over her, I want her to meet a man who will put her before the club Jax. I want her to meet a guy not even attached to this life so she can be happy" Jax was saddened by Opie's request he knew Opie was asking him to leave her alone and let her go. "I love her Ope, I always have" Opie tapped Jax's back "I know and that's why I'm asking if you love her let her go. She doesn't need this club in her life; I need her to leave charming with Destiny and have a real life." Jax began to tear up "No Ope, I can't let her take my daughter. I can't let her go this time. I let her leave before because I knew she never loved me but this time I know I can be there for them both and she will fall in love with me" Opie stood up to leave "What about Tara? You willing to hurt her?" Jax didn't know what to say he loved them both but he was in love with Pippa.

Once Pippa finished her shift she walked to her car when she noticed the girl they called Ima leaning against her car "Do you mind?" Ima pushed herself of Pippa's car "Jax teller will never be yours; I don't even know why you let him and Opie fight over you? Opie is banging Lyla so no chance their either" Pippa walked towards Ima glaring in her face "I don't need Jax Teller thanks I've already had him. Oh and for your information I don't do incest!" Pippa held out her hand "Pleasure to meet you Philipa Winston or Pippa as my family call me" Ima glared at Pippa as she walked towards her own car.

Pippa drove to the clubhouse in silence once she reached it she noticed Opie's bike. It was past 1am so she was hoping he was still awake. She walked inside noticing Tig drinking with the Prospect as everyone else was playing pool or drinking. Clay noticed Pippa and raised his cigar to her as she nodded she walked towards him "How's my granddaughter holding up?" Pippa smiled "She's doing well thanks. Gemma and Mom have been keeping an eye on her for me while I've been working" Clay wrapped his arm around Pippa and hugged her "If you need a place to stay you can crash in one of the dorms, I know you've been sleeping at the hospital" he said "Thanks Clay, I really appreciate it" She kissed Clay on the cheek as she wriggled out of his hold and walked through the clubhouse to find Opie, She came to the dorms when she knocked on one "Ope you in there?" but instead of Opie answering the door Lyla opened the door wearing nothing but a sheet "He's in the shower at the moment, can I help?" Pippa pushed past her walking towards the bathroom door banging on it "Harry Winston get your ass out here now!" she shouted, she then turned to Lyla pointing at her clothes "If I was you I'd make myself scares." Lyla nodded as she grabbed her stuff and walked out of Opie's dorm just as Opie walked out of the bathroom in a pair of jean's "God Pippa, what do you want?" Pippa went through her bag pulling out a photo of Donna, Opie, Jax and herself on their wedding day and shoved it into his chest "You remember this? That is your wife. She's been dead no longer than a month and your already banging whores, you need to sort your shit out Ope" Opie took the photo and looked at it closely before throwing it on the table beside him "She isn't coming back Pippa. No good dwelling on the past, She's dead I'm alive and I got to live with that for the rest of my life" Pippa punched Opie in the chest "She was the love of your life, she was my best friend and your ruining her memory with cheap frills with the Caracara Whore" Opie gripped hold of Pippa's fist before it made another connection with his body "Lyla isn't a whore, She's been there for me. She supported me through everything with Kenny" Pippa finally gave in and cried not for her daughter but for her friendship with Donna, Her sister through thick and thin. Opie wrapped his arm around her gently hushing her as he had gently patted her head "I miss her too. Don't ever think I forget her. She will be the only love of my life. I'm trying to move on" Pippa looked up spotting the same photo she had shown Opie pinned to his wall "You need to grieve for her and you need to be strong for Kenny" Opie kissed his sisters forehead. "I have tried but right now I'm being strong for Kenny" just as they where separating from their hold Jax knocked on the door "Sorry to interrupt but Mary just called. He looked sadly at Pippa "Destiny's back in theatre" Pippa ran out of the room as fast as she could followed by both Jax and Opie. Just as she was about to head for her car Jax reached out to grab her hand "My bike will get us there faster" Pippa nodded as they headed to the bikes. Jax climbed on his passing his hat to Pippa "You need this" Pippa fastened the strap and wrapped her arms around Jax's waist.

Once they reached the hospital Pippa jumped off Jax's bike and ran into the hospital as she unfastened the hat from her head, Once Pippa reached the corridor of the children unit she saw both Mary and Gemma with sad looks upon their faces "What, What's going on?" Pippa asked as she reached her Mom. Gemma took hold of Pippa in her arms "They took her back to theatre. She had a heart attack. They wanted to reopen her to see if there was anything they missed." Pippa lost her balance but as she was about to hit the floor Jax grabbed her wrapping her up in his arms. He sat her in chair next to him holding her as she cried into his shoulder "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry" she kept repeating to him.

* * *

**R&R**

**I hope that was OK.**

**Thanks again for reading 3**

**A/N: Well i know i said it was going to be Jax and Opie centered but as i continued to write it seemed like i needed to add Donna's death into the mix and act as the real reason Opie was really angry. I needed Opie to beg Jax to leave her alone because he knew how much she wanted out of the club life. I'm so sorry i had Destiny get sick again but i needed something to start to bring Jax and Pippa closer. Also wanted to point out the club hasn't yet discovered that Jax is Destiny's father though obviously Clay is well aware. Oh and yes Porn slut Ima has wriggled her way through into the story to cause trouble but as you see Pippa introduce herself she reveals her birth name Philipa but Pippa for short.  
**


	7. I won't let go

**Hey guy's so sorry this chapter is rather short, I know a lot of people want me to hurry and get Pippa and Jax together but i'm really trying not to rush it, though it will be in a chapter or 2 from here :)**

** Thank you for your continuous dedication and reviews i'm so grateful you all like it..**

**I see that in the previous chapters I've had an A missing before certain letters sorry about that i have a very stiff A on my keyboard but i will check it all out later and edit all chapters!**

**I have a question i need you all to answer regarding the story below please can you either inbox me or review me your views Thanks x**

**Happy Reading also Hope all my American readers had a Happy 4Th July 2012 Yesterday Much love from UK! **

* * *

_ If there's love just feel it_

_ And if there's life we'll see it _

_ This is no time to be alone, alone yeah_

_ I won't let you go_

Pippa was snuggled into Jax's chest when she woke, she realised she had cried herself to sleep the night before; she quickly shot up jolting Jax in the process. "Morning" He said as he watched her panic "What happened? Is she ok?" she said looking towards Jax. He smiled lightly "Yeah, she's ok. I told them to let you sleep, I had Mom watch her last night" Pippa glared at him "You had no right to tell them not to wake me. She's my daughter Jax I would like to know what the hell is going on!" Pippa walked away just as he stood up and grabbed her arm "She's my daughter to Pippa" He released her arm and watched her walk through the door to the room that occupied their daughter.

Tara watched as Jax walked into the Chapel, once he entered the room she followed behind him watching him as he took a seat at the bottom and clasped his hands together. She silently walked towards him to stand in front of him. "We haven't talked for a few days Jax, What's going on?" Jax looked up at her "You were right, Pippa's kid is mine" Tara took an deep breath before letting it out "Oh, What does this mean for us?" Jax laughed humorlessly "Really! I tell you my best friend's sister is the mother of my only child and you ask about us? My daughter is laying in that bed out their Tara, I haven't even given a thought to us" Tara could feel the sting of his words she saw the way he looked at Pippa and she saw the way he held her the night before it was making her jealous and rejected. "Look you decide what you want Jax but don't expect me to wait around forever" Tara began to walk but Jax wrapped his arm around her waist holding her close "I'm sorry" Jax said before releasing her to walk out of the door.

Pippa was sat next to Destiny stroking her face smiling through her tears; It was the first time in the past few days that she had been alone with her. "I need you to fight this baby. Your Daddy is waiting to meet you. "She whispered softly. Suddenly Jax came through the door looking at Pippa deeply "Jax, What's wrong?" She asked as she stood to walk closer to him. Once she came closer he reached out for her pulling her towards him, he reached his hand to her face caressing it gently "I want you. I don't care if you don't love me; I just want us to be a family." Pippa watched him lovingly she knew what she needed to do no matter how hard it was. "No. I don't want this, you have Tara she's your family" Pippa pushed him away "I think you should go" she said turning away from him.

Jax reached the clubhouse to see Clay standing outside talking to Gemma, as he came closer Gemma looked at him "Is Destiny ok?" Jax nodded pushing through the door to his dorm before locking it behind him. Once he was in he walked into the bathroom stripping off his clothes and climbed in the shower. Once the hot water scorched his skin he finally released all his pain. He stood against the wall as the water gushed over his body and cried.

Once he was out of the shower and dressed he heard a knock at the door "I'm busy" he called to the unwanted visitor but they kept banging on the door "If you don't open the door I will boot it down" Jax unlocked the door "What do you want Opie? I'm going to leave Pippa alone now just like you wanted" Opie watched as Jax dropped to sit on the end of his bed lighting a cigarette he pulled from his pocket. "I was angry Man. I never meant it, It's been hard since I lost Donna I'm trying to be a good brother but I forget Pippa isn't that naïve little girl anymore. She's grown up into a beautiful young woman and if anybody was worthy of her heart, it'll be you Jax" Jax looked at Opie confused "You told me to leave her alone, You begged me to let her go back and now you're telling me that I'm the guy you'd want her to be with? Make up your mind Ope" Ope looked down at his feet "Pippa won't admit it but I think she's scared of getting hurt again. Juice wasn't born into this club like us, We got patched in not three months after we became prospects because our parent's where founding Members but Juice had to earn his cut and Pippa hated losing him to the club. She already lost Dad to It and then I joined, It was always a roller coaster for her that's why when mom said she was leaving for Seattle Pippa followed. Jax you have got to show her she has a reason to stay and that you're the reason not Juice" Jax stood up and wrapped his arm around Opie "I love you Brother" Opie hugged him back "I love you too Brother" Opie walked out of the room to head back to the hospital but was stopped by Juice "Hey man, Is Pippa and her kid OK?" Opie Nodded "Yeah Man, Destiny needed a blood transfusion, Jax donated the blood last night." Juice smiled little "I will go see her later" Opie touched Juice's Shoulder and squeezed it a little letting him know that he was grateful for him offering his support for Pippa.

Jax grabbed his Key's as he headed out the door to his bike he noticed a photo of him, Opie and Pippa all leaning against John's bike when they were younger, He tore the photo from the wall and slipped it into his pocket.

_Open up_  
_Open up your heart to me now_  
_Let it all come pouring out_  
_There's nothing I can't take_

_And if there's love just feel it_  
_And if there's life we'll see it_  
_This is no time to be alone, alone yeah_  
_I won't let you go_

As Jax arrived in the children's ward he saw Tara who quickly edged away in a different direction so she wouldn't have to deal with any awkwardness with Jax. He walked into the room spotting Destiny sitting up laughing at something Pippa had told her while Gemma laughed along with her. Pippa and Gemma both stood once Jax entered the room, Gemma walked towards him "Hello Son. You OK?" Jax nodded as he watched the little girl smile brightly in the bed opposite him. She really did look like him when she was awake and smiling that beautiful smile just like Pippa. Her eyes were as blue as the ocean just like his and he felt like he was looking at a female version of himself. "Who is he Momma?" Destiny asked smiling as she pointed to Jax. Pippa smiled widely "He's the man who saved your precious life baby. That man is your Daddy" Jax gulped loudly as he watched Destiny's reaction to this news. He saw sadness in her eyes but then she smiled brightly "Hello Daddy. It's nice to meet you. Can you read this story to me please? It's my favorite book" Jax looked towards the little girl as he walked into room a propped himself onto the bed next to her as he took the book she held in her hands 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs' Jax laughed slightly as he looked at Pippa "OK, Let's read this. Did you know your Uncle Opie used to read this book to your Mom when she was about your age?" Destiny looked at Pippa and smiled "Really?" Pippa nodded her head smiling as she watched Jax begin to bond with their daughter. She was tired of dancing around her feelings for Jax but she knew now watching him support her through this ordeal and just for loving her she realized she had loved him all along but she needed to tell Juice before anybody else did.

_If your sky is falling_  
_Just take my hand and hold it_  
_You don't have to be alone, alone yeah_  
_I won't let you go_

_I Won't Let You Go-James Morrison_

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading :) **

**R&R**

****** I have a quick question how would you all feel if i did a time jump roughly between 4-6 weeks ahead basically for Destiny to be out of hospital and Jax becoming more involved in their family life? Review or Inbox me to let me know..**

**A/N: I notice I've got a lot of mixed emotions between Jax and Pippa during this chapter but i think now Destiny is looking on the up side things will get better. Opie and Jax needed that talk and i think now that Opie has let things settle he has realized Jax is the right person to raise Destiny, Partly so Pippa doesn't take off again and that the club can watch over them. I also need her to have the talk with Juice before the club find out bout Destiny's dad because she feels she owes him.**


	8. Take Care

**Hey Guy's I'm back with a new chapter.. I'm a few days behind because I've just started reading The Hunger Games. A brilliant Read :D**

**Re-Uploaded.. A few spelling mishaps and noticed then end was written in a lot of first person lol**

**Just to warn you I've headed four weeks forward in time.. I'm hoping it all looks good, took me the longest to complete :)**

* * *

_I know you've been hurt by someone else  
I can tell by the way you carry yourself  
If you let me, here's what I'll do  
I'll take care of you  
I've loved and I've lost_

Four agonizing Weeks later both Pippa and Jax stood in Destiny's room packing up all her belongings getting ready to finally take her home, She had gone through physio to help regain the feeling in her legs. It took two long weeks for her to finally have a little movement but she was moving so quickly as though her legs where never jeopardized in the first place. She had found her freedom again though for the first few weeks home she still needed to rest. Jax looked at Pippa as she held onto a Teddy Destiny kept by her side every night ever since she was born, Pippa noticed Jax staring and smiled brightly "You remember this bear?" Jax nodded smiling widely he knew exactly where that bear came from "The Carnival when I was ten years old, you and Opie took me so I wasn't in the house listening to Mom and Dad fighting, I will never forget that day it was one of my best memories of charming" Jax walked towards Pippa wrapping his arms around her waist from behind pulling her into him, He kissed the part of her neck below her ear as he whispered "We will make better memories now your home." She smiled softly as she continued to lean into him. Just as Jax was going to turn Pippa to kiss her lips the door opened widely, the pair quickly separated Gemma, and Destiny entered the room "I can't wait to go and see my new home Momma, Is Daddy coming to live with us?" Pippa looked at Jax feeling like she had been put on the spot but before she could Say anything Jax saw this as a sign to reply for her, He picked Destiny up to sit her on the bed next to her bags to go home when he looked into her beautiful blue eyes that mirrored his own "I have my own house Sweetheart, But I do promise to come and see you every day. Is that ok?" Destiny smiled not as brightly as usual but enough to give them all some reassurance she wasn't going to start screaming because she wanted to know her Dad more.

Once Gemma had left briefly mentioning that she needed to get the house ready for Destiny's arrival though both Jax and Pippa both knew she was organizing a get together with their family. Once Destiny was all ready to go Jax went looking for Tara to see if she had sorted the discharge papers so they could finally take their daughter home. Once Jax reached the reception desk he saw a middle aged woman working on a computer not even acknowledging him standing there until he rapped his hand against the glass window that separated them. The receptionist looked up at him slightly aggravated that he had disturbed her "How can I help you sir?" She asks spreading a false smile across her face. Jax stared at the woman amused as to how she still had a job with the way she turned her nose up at him "I'm looking for Doctor Knowles, She's meant to be discharging my daughter today" He spoke as he looked either side of himself in case she came by "What is your child's name?" Jax looked back at the woman "Destiny Winston" The woman typed her name on her keyboard as she searched for the records on the computer "I'm sorry sir, she only has one guardian on the system her mother, Phillipa Winston. She will have to sign the paper work" Jax shook his head "Yeah, I get that but we are waiting for somebody to discharge our daughter so we can take her home" the woman nodded as she pushed her finger on the microphone in front of her and spoke clearly to be heard through the speakers that where attached to the hall walls. "Doctor Knowles to room 10 please" the woman then turned to Jax "Wait in the room she should be their within the next half an hour" Jax nodded courteously as he walked away.

My only wish is I die real  
Cause that truth hurts, and those lies heal  
And you can't sleep thinking that he lies still  
So you cry still, tears all in the pillow case  
Big girls all get a little taste  
Pushing me away so I give her space  
Dealing with a heart that I didn't break  
I'll be there for you, I will care for you

Pippa and Destiny sat on the bed dressing up Destiny's Barbie dolls she received from both her Grandma's, Pippa was combing their hairs and tying it back whilst Destiny dressed them. Jax walked in the room and chuckled lightly when he saw Pippa with a doll in the doll in her hand, Pippa turned slightly shaking her head at him "What's so amusing?" She said as she turns to get off the bed putting the doll down. "Watching you play with dolls again. I remember when you used to play on the bench outside the clubhouse dressing them and playing with that hideous Pink car" Pippa slapped him lightly in the chest "Hey Barbie's Car was one of my favorite presents that year" She smiles at him knowing that it was the Pink Barbie car he had saved up his pocket money to buy for her eighth birthday.

What seemed like forever Tara finally showed up in the room to discharge Destiny, she came into the room watching the scene unfold before her Jax looked happier than he had in a long time, he didn't have the same worn look in his face that had been there the whole year she had been back, he seemed lost back then but now looking at him with his daughter and Pippa, He seemed like he was Home something he never was with her. She cleared her throat to make herself noticed causing both Jax and Pippa to look up at her from where they stood "I'm here to discharge Destiny." Jax nods as he looked at Pippa "I'm going to go call Mom, let her know. I'll be back soon" "Ok" she replied as He walked out of the room. Tara walked towards Destiny and began checking her vitals and making sure she was really ready to go home. "Breath in deeply and breath out" Tara said as she held the stethoscope to her chest. After she finished examining Destiny she handed Pippa a handful of papers that where on the table on the other side of the room "I need you to sign these then Destiny is free to go home" Pippa took the clipboard that the paper's where attached too along with a pen and began filling out the forms and signing where things needed to be signed. Once she had finished she handed the clipboard to Tara who smiled at Destiny "You're free to go home now sweetie" Destiny smiled and jumped of the bed "I'm going to find Daddy now Mommy" Pippa nodded her head as she smiled at Tara "Thank you. So much for everything you've done for us" She said as she grabbed Destiny's bag , Tara turned around making sure no one was coming through the room as she pointed her index finger at Pippa "You run away again or even hurt him I will never let you back into his life I let him go so he could be a father to his child and so maybe she can get him out of that club but we are not friends" Pippa laughed amusingly "Me run away on him? Did you forget that you ran away when things got tough? I was just the girl who picked up the pieces sweetheart" Tara moved towards Pippa but suddenly the door flung open and Jax came barging through with Destiny perched happily on his shoulders smiling brightly. Jax looked at the two women curiously when Tara grabbed her things and left the room. "What went on with you two?" He asked Pippa as he lifted Destiny from his shoulders to place her on the floor. "It's was nothing, she was just letting me know Kenny is getting stronger, do you mind if I quickly pop down there to see him?" Jax shock his head "Go. I can go put Destiny in the car; I'll wait for you" She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek "What would I do without you" He laughed lightly "I think you'd be just as lost as I've been for the last eight years" She smiled as she let him go "I'll meet you in a few minutes" She said as she walked out the door and walked down to Kenny.

Once she reached the room Kenny was in she saw Opie sat in the chair holding his son closely to his chest. Opie noticed Pippa through the window and waved his hand for her to come in, When she entered the room she could see her big brother had been crying "He's beautiful Ope, He's going to break a lot of hearts" Opie laughed slightly "I'm not letting him out of my sight" Pippa smiled as she reached out stroking her nephews forehead softly "What about the club? Clay's going to want you there?" Opie looked at Pippa softly "Honestly Pip, I really don't want to be part of the club anymore" She gasped, "You always wanted to be part of that club what changed your mind?" He looked down at his son as he spoke "Donna. She begged me when we had found out about him; She told me to speak to Jax and see if he could swing it and get Clay to let me go. Then when Donna died and Kenny arrived early I just threw myself into the club and forgot what was important until you came home" Pippa turned away not knowing what to say but she knew if he left the club Clay would do anything to get rid of him so he had no chance to rat on the club, though they all knew he wouldn't but Clay would still take precautions, Pippa turned as she gave her brother an offer "I'll have him when you need to help out with club business. Jax has given Destiny and I his house to stay at until I can find somewhere of my own, I'm used to waking up to a screaming Baby so I can watch him for you" Opie looked at his sister bewildered "You don't have to do that. You've had enough going on without me adding my problems to the mix" Pippa slapped him around the head "Your my big brother Ope, We may not always have seen eye to eye but you're the own who protected me from all the wrongs in this world so I want to do the same for you, I want to be there to protect my nephew and give you both the support you need. Donna wouldn't want me leaving you to deal alone Ope." Opie smiled at his little sister glad that some good was coming back into his life again. "Are you sure? I'll be asking too much from you." Pippa smiled brightly "Jax is bound to be round quite a lot anyway. He's been really great with Destiny, She adores him" Opie laughed a deep throaty laugh "Yeah and so I've heard you too are getting on very well too" Pippa's cheeks flushed bright pink "Nobody is supposed to know about is yet. Least of all Tig. He already went mental when Jax announced that Destiny was his daughter when we went to the clubhouse to tell them. She smiled at the memory from that night it was the first night she realised she truly loved him.

___When you're ready, just say you're ready  
When all the baggage just ain't as heavy  
And the party's over, just don't forget me  
We'll change the pace and we'll just go slow  
You won't ever have to worry,  
You won't ever have to hide  
You've seen all my mistakes  
So look me in my eyes_

Flash Back

Once we h_ad left the hospital to let Destiny get the rest she needed after her physio had exhausted her, Pippa and Jax walked through the hospital corridors towards the main entrance. When they reached the main doors Jax pulled her by the hand towards his bike "I think maybe the club needs to know the truth now," He said as he climbed onto his bike handing her his helmet. She shuddered scared about what everyone else would say especially her dad who still hadn't discovered the truth. She knew Clay had found out only because Gemma couldn't keep her mouth shut and let them tell everybody themselves._

_Jax pulled up outside the clubhouse while there was a clubhouse party in full swing Jax shock his head as a Crow eater made her way towards him expecting to get his attention "Not tonight Darlin'" He called as she continued walking towards him stopping mid-way and turning on her heels in annoyance. Pippa was jealous that the crow eaters had thrown themselves at him again now that he was single again. Jax grabbed her hand slotting his fingers between hers turning to look at her "You ok, Darlin'" He asked as she tightened her grip without realizing, She just wanted a little more of him than he had to offer but she couldn't tell him that at least not yet. So she went with the easiest answer she could find "Just a little nervous about the clubs reaction to the news" Jax turned to look at her stopping in front of her and reaching to touch her silky cheek "It's going to be OK, I'm going to sit there and take it like a man" Pippa let a tear fall from her eye splashing on Jax's thumb as he wiped under her eye's catching the lose tears "It's my fault not yours" she whispered softly but Jax shook his head smiling lightly "I should have stopped you going" Pippa smiled a little beginning to feel at ease. Jax proceeded to walk towards the club still holding onto Pippa's hand._

_As they walked into the club a round of cheers came flying from all directions neither one of them understood why until Clay came towards them and lifted a drink in the air "Too the little Lady, Getting better. Always a fighter just like Pippa. To Destiny" and the cheers began again drowning out any chance of conversation until jax let go of her hand and climbed onto the nearest chair to him " Mother Charter Member's I call a meeting" Clay looked at him frustrated until Jax climbed down and lent into his ear explaining why he'd called a meeting. Pippa watched as Clay, Pinney, Opie, Bobby, Juice, Chibs, Happy and Tig entered the meeting room they called church, Jax's eyes fixed on Pippa's giving her a deep hopeful look to reassure her things were going to be ok._

_Once Jax entered the room and closed the doors he didn't bother to sit in his seat so he stood against the wall next to his chair as Clay spoke "Jax has something he needs to share with us, it's a family matter, but he felt this should be dealt within our own club rather than all charters. Go ahead Son." He spoke looking at Jax as he said the last part. "Well as everybody knows I donated my own blood to save Destiny when she needed it" They all nodded giving him their understanding this time as he continued he looked at Opie who nodded letting him know it was time to tell them the truth. "My blood was a match because Destiny is my daughter" He stopped to gauge their reactions until Juice stood up and walked out of the door slamming it as he exited causing Clay to turn to Happy "Go after him" Happy stood from his chair and followed Juice through the door. Without warning Tig shot up and began throwing himself towards Jax while both Opie and Chibs tried to stop him "You sick Bastard. She was basically your sister. You're the reason she works in Caracara, You should be ashamed of yourself." Tig then looked at Opie and Pinney "Are you just going to let him get away with this shit?" Opie stood just leaning against his chair "He has been punished enough." Tig shook his head "You make me sick" before pointing moving his finger around the room "All of you," he said as he walked out of the room._

_Pippa watched carefully from her seat at the bar as she saw Juice exit the room glaring at her as he walked out of the clubhouse with Happy on his tail. Pippa couldn't just leave it there she had to follow and make it right. She walked through the doors and spotted Happy with Juice inside the ring boxing each other "That's it Man, Take all your anger out on me. Imagine I'm Jax" Pippa walked towards them propping herself against the ring clearing her throat loud enough for them both to hear. "What do you want?" Juice said as he continued punching at Happy "We need to talk" she replied softly. Happy climbed out of the ring holding open the robes to let Pippa climb through "I'm really sorry" she said as she sat down in front of the turnbuckle watching Juice jump up and down on the spot. He eventually stopped and walked towards her sitting in front of her reaching for her delicate hands "Why didn't you tell me?" He pleaded as he looked into her watery eyes, she slowly bowed her head looking at her hands in his "I had loved you for so long I was ashamed of myself and I never wanted to taint our memories by adding that to it before I left." Juice felt a single tear fall from his eye as he watched her beautiful face look so tired and worn from all her late night up the hospital "I never expected you to have sex with Jax, Of all people" Pippa was confused 'what did he mean of all people?' She thought. "You were so busy with the crow eater that night and it made me jealous but Jax was there he wiped my tears away and comforted me. Yes I know it never should have happened but it did and I don't regret a single thing about it." Thinking of her agonizing ten hour labour to deliver her little piece of Charming made her smile "We could give it another go you know, you, me, and Destiny. We could be a real family," Juice said as he looked seriously into her eyes. Pippa released her hands from Juices grip smiling sadly "Seven years ago, I would have jumped at the chance to be with you if you had chosen me over the club but you didn't, so I let you go but now.." she smiled softly thinking of Jax's beautiful smile and mesmerizing eyes "I'm in love with him" She didn't know where it came from but once she heard it she realized the words rung true she Pippa Winston was in love with Jax teller._

_Can't deny that I want you, but I'll lie if I have to  
Cause you don't say you love me  
To your friends when they ask you  
Even though we both know that you do (you do)  
One time, been in love one time_

_E_nd Flash Back

Opie placed Kenny back into his cot and walked out of the room with his sister as they were both leaving the hospital continuing their conversation, Opie laughed at her as they walked outside towards her car where Jax and Destiny were waiting for her "He still hasn't forgiven Jax you know. He just ignores him but I'm sure if you speak to Tig he might come around" Pippa got a little frustrated "What has it got to do with Tig what I do with my love life, If Jax and I decide to take things further it's our business not the clubs" She said in annoyance causing Opie to laugh even more, Pippa jabbed him in the arm for laughing "Stop it, Your meant to be on my side." Opie raised his hands once he got to the car, Jax climbed out looking between the two "What's going on here?" Pippa glares at Opie who just keeps laughing "Oh just how Tig isn't going to like it when you announce to the club that you're an item, considering he hasn't forgiven you for getting his drinking buddy pregnant" Jax shacks his head pursing his lips together "Who gives a shit what he has to say, He isn't your Father" Pippa leaned against Jax and wrapped her arm around him whilst sticking her tongue out at Opie causing both men to laugh at her "Where did you pick her up from? The Zoo?" Opie said as he turned to look at Jax, He laughed in return but before Jax could reply Pippa jumped in "You're the oversized Ape. Not me" She called to Opie as he walked towards his bike, he quickly turned laughing at her as he climbed on his bike. Jax stared at her lovingly "You two really are big kids" He chuckled as he got into the car.

Don't tell me, I don't care  
If you hurt, I don't tell you  
You don't care, if you're true

Take Care - Drake & Rihanna

* * *

**R&R**

**I hope you liked this chapter.. **

**They are finally together even if it is behind closed doors :)**

**A/N: As you know I've done a time jump of 4 weeks and Jax and Pippa are together now but it's all secretive only Opie knows at this moment but in the next chapter i will give you flash back of how they got together. I also want to put more of a Juice and Pippa story line in there. I want to concentrate on Pippa, Destiny and Jax in the next episode and get a better view of their relationship with their daughter now that she is home and her longing to have Jax move into the house with them. I needed Them to move into his home as though to say he will live back at the club for the time being.**


	9. Ships in the night

**Thanks to those who previously Reviewed so sorry this chapter is late, been so caught up with The Hunger Games.. **

**I'm hoping you all like this chapter**

* * *

_Like ships in the night  
You keep passing me by  
We're just wasting time  
Trying to prove who's right  
And if it all goes crashing into the sea  
If it's just you and me  
Trying to find the light_

Once they arrived at Jax's house they noticed Gemma's car along with seven bike pared on the front lawn, just as they pulled up outside just as Opie riding up the drive to park his bike alongside the other seven, Jax climbed out of the car and opened the back seat for Destiny to climb out but as soon as her feet touched the floor Jax picked her up in his arms zooming her around like an aeroplane causing a round of giggles from Opie, Pippa and Destiny. They all stepped up to the front door to see banners and balloons covering every inch of it apart from the handle, Jax knew exactly who had set this up, like always her 'Family get together' wasn't just the Teller/Morrow family it was the whole club. Jax slipped his key into the door opening it wide enough to see everybody sat around his living room eating finger food and drinking alcohol, Gemma walked to the door to meet them and hugged Jax kissing him lightly on his cheek and moved over to Pippa and kissed her to then when she caught sight of Destiny her face light up like a kid at Christmas and she crouched down to her height and held her arms open or her. Destiny's face matched Gemma's as she beamed at her "I love you Grandma Gemma" Gemma smiled brightly and pulled Destiny into her arms and kissed her cheek "I love you too Baby girl" Pippa walked into the room properly scanning the people watching them when Opie wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed her head "I'm glad your home Pip Squeak" she nodded in approval as she rest her right hand on his arm. Piney cam towards them patting Opie on the back, he released Pippa and turn to wrap his arms around their dad. Once they parted from their brotherly hug Piney wrapped his arm around Pippa and moved her outside to the back yard, Once they were outside Piney took one of the patio seats patting his hand in the seat next to him gesturing for Pippa to sit with him. "How have you been?" He asked watching her take the seat next to him "I'm ok, I'm just glad Destiny is recovering, how about you Pops? How have you been?" Piney looked at Pippa smiling "I'm better, Now your home" Pippa nodded lightly "I'm sorry I never told yo about her or Jax, I knew you would probably killed him" "I probably would have threatened him with a gun but I wouldn't have killed him, Yu where always a bright girl even then. Jax as always been family John was my oldest and dearest friend and in all honesty I'm glad he's Destiny's father other than that idiot in there" he tipped his head back to the house letting her know exactly who he was glad wasn't the father. "Dad, It wasn't Juice's fault I know you haven't always seen eye to eye with him but he's always been a good man" "He made the same mistakes I did" Pippa looked at her dad lovingly "What mistakes Pop?" He stared at her as he reached out his hand to cover hers "He let you go, I never should have let you and your mother go." Pippa's eye's prickled with tears "Pop, you know that isn't right. You were constantly fighting while Opie would take me to the clubhouse or to Gemma's house so I never had to hear you. I still remember climbing into his bed when I was sever years old because you had hit the bottle and fight began" Piney was startled by her abruptness "I never realised the effect it had on you" Pippa looked at her dad softly noticing how much the alcohol had taken its toll on him. "I saw mom as an escape, I needed to run away from my mistake, I just didn't count on it coming back to haunt me." "Did you ever consider coming home once you found out? Tell Jax?" Pippa looked down at her feet "Honestly no, I thought I could keep running. I never knew how he felt about me then. I just need you to know before the club that Jax and I are making a go of things" Piney was shocked to say the least but a smile crept upon his face "I'm happy that you're happy, Sweetheart. If Jax is the man to keep that smile on your face then I am not going to get in the way" Pippa smiled as she stood up reaching her hand out for Piney to take though he never took it, she wrapped her arms around him "I love you Pops" He smiled as he kissed the top of her head "I love you too Princess, I'm glad your home" Pippa and Piney parted and walked back into the house, Once Pippa reached the kitchen to grab a drink she noticed Jax on his phone out on the front porch, She quickly grabbed two beers from the fridge as she made her way outside to see if he was ok. Pippa opened the door quietly trying not to disturb the phone call "I know…. Yes, I am, she's my daughter… Tara just leave her alone" Jax turned spotting Pippa sitting on the porch steps drinking a mouthful of her beer, he smiled softly at her as he finished his conversation with Tara. When he put the phone down he smiled at her and took up the space next to her "What did your Dad want?" he looked at her as he gently moved a strand of hair from her face, A small smile spread across his face as he leaned in and kissed her cheek softly. She turned to face him reaching for his lips, as she kissed him she wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her into his lap never breaking their hold on each other. They moved together in perfect synchronization until a loud clearing of the throat was heard, they parted quickly to find Bobby stand on the porch looking down at them with concern and affection for them both. "You kid's want to be careful. If Tig catch's you," He pointed to Jax "You'll have no Ball's left" Jax laughed, "He hasn't got a say in what we do. It's our business" Bobby shook his head and looked towards Pippa "You need to think about what you're both doing. This implicates the club, you hurt her Jax, and the club will turn on you. She's been a part of this club since she was a kid, just like you but Tig bonded with her when Piney was too busy getting drunk and running away on his family" Pippa walked towards the door but turned to see Bobby "I know you don't approve but I really think this will work. We are happy and Tig needs to understand I'm not a child anymore" Bobby didn't say a word as she walked inside but once Jax walked up towards the door he grabbed his arm "If you know what's right for you let her go" Jax shook his head and ripped Bobby's hand from his arm "You know how many times I've heard people say that to me. I know what's right for me; look at the last time she left. I'm not going to have her selling her body to feed my kid. If the club don't like it Bobby then I'll go" Bobby stood dumbfounded as Jax pushed past him inside the house.

Pippa sat on the couch between Gemma and Jax laughing while Destiny started chatting away to Clay "One time Mommy took me to a bike show and showed me all the different bike's that she liked and there was a really special one" Pippa stood up quickly "I think it's your bed time sweetheart, you've had a tiring few weeks" Pippa held her arm out for Destiny but she finished explaining her story "She said it was the same one my Daddy rode and seeing it felt like she was sat on the back with the wind blowing her hair again" Jax looked at Pippa smiling widely. "Come on Dest, its bed time" Pippa said as she waited for Pippa to take her hand. Destiny kissed everybody in the room and walked to her new bedroom followed by Jax and Pippa, As she opened the door her face light up like a kid on Christmas "Is this really my room?" she asked turning to look at her smiling parents "You don't like it?" Jax asked pretending to be upset making Destiny giggle and bounce up and down in front of him, Jax reached down and wrapped his arms around her "I love it Daddy, it's beautiful" The room was a soft shade of purple with fairy wall stickers fastened on the wall, her curtains had fairy's on them, she had an elegant single four poster bed with purple bedding and cushions and around the room where toy's from her old home and new one's Jax and Gemma had gone out to buy her but on the bedside table was a lamp that had a blue motorbike attached to the bottom holding the lamp in place. Jax and Pippa walked into the room, Jax sat on the bed as Destiny climbed inside her covers, he picked up the lamp smiling "This lamp was mine when I was a kid; my dad made it for me and painted it the same colour as his bike. I want you to have it so you know when I'm far away" He pointed to her heart touching her gently "I'm always here" Pippa felt tears in her eyes as she watched them she knew Jax was trying hard to keep Destiny happy but she already knew he was all Destiny needed, He was all either of them needed.

Pippa left the room whilst Jax read to Destiny, walking into the living room she noticed everybody but Juice and Gemma where left tidying up. "Don't worry about it I'll do it" Pippa said walking into the kitchen to see Gemma washing the cutlery and dishes, Gemma turned to face her shaking her head "It's ok sweetheart, I'm almost done here but I think Juice could use some help" Pippa popped her head round into the living room and watched Juice picking things up one by one and placing them into a rubbish bag. Pippa laughed lightly as she walked into the living room grabbing a handful of paper plates left around the room "Need some help?" She asked holding out the paper plates, Juice nodded "I'm useless at the after party cleaning" "So they didn't patch you in for you handy cleaning skills," She giggled as she reached out to pick a cup up from the floor. "You're so funny" Juice laughed as he dropped the rubbish bag and lunged at Pippa gabbing he around the waist tickling her and pulling her to the couch. They landed with a loud thud causing both Jax and Gemma to run into the room, Jax's eyes darted to the two, instead of saying anything he walked out of the door before he did something he would regret. Pippa quickly stood up and ran towards the door but Gemma reached out to stop her "You'll make it worse, Let him cool down" Pippa nodded as the tears she had been keeping buried began to spill from her eye's, she ran towards he bedroom slamming the door behind her. Gemma turned to Juice with her hands on her hips "I think you better go." "What about Pippa, I want to make sure she's alright" Gemma shook her head and opened the door "Out. I will see to Pippa, She's not your concern" Juice nodded his head then walked out the front door.

Gemma walked up to Pippa's bedroom rapping her knuckles against it but received no answer from Pippa, she decided to open the door instead spotting Pippa laying on her bed clinging to one of Jax's t-shirts as the tears falling from her eyes wet the fabric, Gemma walked towards the bed and sat down next to Pippa gently reaching out to touch her arm. This was a comfort to Pippa knowing Gemma wasn't going to shout at her. "He hates me" she sobbed "It's hard for him, He knows you and Juice have a history. It's going to be hard sometimes but he won't abandon you, He love you Pippa" Pippa nodded and pulled herself up so she could sit up and face Gemma, She wiped away the tears "It's easy to get lost in the closeness I have with Juice, He always knew how to make me laugh and it felt so good to laugh again" Gemma pulled her into a hug "It will get better, Let Jax calm don I'll call him and see if he's ok." They both separated so Gemma could get off the bed and walk out of the room.

Once Gemma sat in her car she dialled Jax's number but kept getting his voicemail "Jackson Teller, you better get your ass back home, Pippa is devastated" she said angrily into the phone, she then dialled Bobby who answered on the second ring "Gemma, What's up?" "Is Jax at the clubhouse?" Bobby paused for a moment before answering "No, Why? What's wrong?" Gemma breathed out "You better not be covering for him, He needs to sort out his family now" She abruptly ended the call and drove towards the clubhouse. When she reached the car park she noticed his bike, she got out of her car and sped towards the clubhouse. Once inside she looked for Jax who wasn't in sight so she walked towards his dorm room, hearing girly giggles she banged on the door as hard as she could until he answered wearing just his jean's "What do you want?" Gemma pushed past him and slapped him across the face before turning to the croweater "Get out now." The young girl looked at Jax as she quickly scrambled up her belongings and ran from the room. "Get home now. Tell her you love her and you sorry" Jax laughed dryly "Why say sorry? I wasn't the one almost screwing her ex-boyfriend on my couch." "She is devastated, she ran to her bedroom straight after you left sobbing into one of your t-shirts" Jax n his hand through his hair "I can't" Gemma rested her hands on her hips "Why the hell not?" Jax leaned onto the bed to grab his top and cut "I got to do a run for Clay" Gemma shook her head "No, you go home I'll deal with him" Jax nodded and walked passed Gemma.

Like ships in the night letting cannon balls fly  
Say what you mean and it turns to a fight  
Fist fly from my mouth as it turns south  
You're down the driveway... I'm on the couch

Pippa was sat on the couch wearing one of Jax's samcro T-shirts wrapped up in a snug fleece blanket when she heard the engine of a bike, She stayed were she was just looking through her scrap book of Destiny growing up. The door creaked open revealing Jax, he quickly closed the door quietly when he noticed Pippa sat on the couch his heart raced at the sight of the delicate beautiful women in his view, She looked up slightly with red rimmed eyes, The moment Jax caught site of her broken eyes he rushed towards her and took the seat beside her wrapping his arms around her as she laid her head on his chest. Pippa felt his heart racing beneath his chest and smiled at the memory.

Flash back

_Pippa was working at Caracara when Jax came barrelling through the door, He walked towards her glaring "What the hell are you doing here?" Pippa looked mystified "I'm working what does it looks like?" She was wearing a bright Pink corset with matching pink panties, Once Jax took a real look at her and what she was wearing he quickly took of his hoody and passed it to her "Put this on" Pippa dropped the hoody on the floor "We've already had sex Jax, so why do I need to cover myself?" she smirked at him. Jax leaned down to collect his hoody from the floor when he grabbed Pippa's hand lightly "Your brother's outside and we have to go up the hospital" Pippa pulled her arm from his grip "I can walk myself thank you. I'll meet you at the hospital" she began to walk towards the changing rooms when Jax called after her "I'm going with you, Bike's got a puncture" He beamed at her causing her to laugh lightly._

_Jax drove while pippa sat in the passenger seat both anticipating their daughters first Physio therapy appointment, Jax reached out and placed on of his hands on Pippa's knee gently squeezing It "Your worrying again" Jax said as he smiled at her. Pippa turned to smile at him and placed her hand over his "Yeah, I am just so scared of what if..." Jax shook his head "Don't think like that, she's strong just like her Mom" Pippa smiled softly at him and nodded. They had been getting closer in the past two weeks as they kept vigil at Destiny's bedside, Pippa would be awake all day but when Jax showed up in the evening he's take the seat next to Pippa and watch them both. Sometimes she could hear him talking to Destiny apologizing for the missed years and promising never to miss a day in her life again. Pippa had started to fall in love with Jax._

_Jax pulled into the hospital parking lot and parked the car, once they were both out of the car he reached out and grabbed Pippa's hand holding it tightly "Were going to get through this, together" He reassured her. Pippa lifted Jax's arm and slipped under it so she was leaning against his shoulder, Jax chuckled as he pulled her closer. They walked into the hospital laughing and talking about old memories, they reached the children's ward and spotted Tara talking to a nurse but her eyes darted to Jax and Pippa. Jax stopped abruptly letting go of Pippa "I'll be there in a minute" Pippa looked towards Tara and nodded as she walked towards Destiny's room._

_Jax walked towards Tara who smiled widely "Hi Jax." Jax walked towards her not completely closing the distance between them but reached out to her hand "Hi Darlin'" Tara reached out for his hand but he pulled away "What do you want Jax?" Jax shrugged his shoulders and placed his hands in his pockets "I guess I wanted to make sure that you were OK" Tara's smile faltered "Oh. I'm fine" Jax nodded "Well I better go meet Pippa, Destiny has her first Physio appointment today" "I hope it works, she's a special kid." She paused for a moment "Jax…" He turned swiftly "Yeah" "If Destiny wasn't in the equation would you still have tried to pursue Pippa?" Jax smiled and walked towards Tara and wrapped his arm around her "Probably. I've always loved her" He pulled away and walked towards Destiny's room without a second glance at Tar, He opened the door to find Pippa pacing the room quickly while Destiny was off at her Physio appointment. "What's wrong?" Pippa looked at Jax nervously she felt like an emotional wreck "I think you should really think carefully before you go back to Tara" Jax was confused "What do you mean? Oh, I'm not…" Pippa quickly cut him off "You shouldn't go back to her because I'm in love with you" Jax moved forward slipping his hand under her chin carefully lifting up her face, Watching as a silent tear fell from her perfect green eyes. He leaned down softly touching her lips with his own; He pulled away "I'm in love with you to"_

End flash back

_Chasing your dreams since the violent 5th grade_  
_Trying to believe in your silent own way_  
_Cause we'll be ok... I'm not going away_  
_Like you watched at fourteen as it went down the drain_

"Do you still love him?" Jax asked cautiously Pippa wiped away the tears from her eyes "No. I love you Jax, it will always be you. I'm sorry I upset you." Jax shook his head "It was just a shock really. I got the wrong idea, I just can't stand the fact that my old Lady was with him before me," Pippa shrieked and climbed onto Jax's lap "I'm your old Lady?" Jax laughed as he kissed her nose "Of course you are. I just want some boundaries with Juice, I know you guys have a past and I can't change that but If he does one thing out of line or inappropriate he's out of the club" Pippa shook her head and wrapped her arms round Jax. "I'm sure he'll behave if he knows you and Opie could kill him" Jax chuckled and kissed Pippa.

Ships_ in the night - Matt Kearney_

* * *

**R&R**_  
_

**Hope you all liked that.**

**A/N: I wanted to add a small bit of complication to their life's also went back 2 weeks in the flash back.**


	10. Arms

**Hi thanks again for the reviews :) Hope you are liking the story **

* * *

_I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart_  
_But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start_

_You put your arms around me_  
_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_  
_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

Pippa woke up in bed not remembering making it to bed the night before, all she could remember was being in Jax's arms sat on the couch. Sitting up in bed she could hear the distinct giggle of her daughter so she quietly climbed out of bed and bound of to Destiny's bedroom but once she entered she noticed Destiny's bed was made and her curtains where open with wind blowing in through the open window. Pippa decided to follow the sound and found herself in the kitchen where both Jax and Destiny sat laughing photo's scattered across the table, When Pippa leaned over to see what they were laughing at she quickly threw her hand out ripping the photo from view "Where did you get these Jax? These are terrible," She said as she took a closer look at the photo in her hand. "You think Mom taking a photo of you with that ugly bear is worse than the photo of my bowl haircut. I refused to go to school for a week until Mom Caved in and shaved my hair off" Pippa laughed a little but rested her hands on her hips "Fred wasn't ugly, He…. He was… Misunderstood" Jax chuckled at her defensiveness towards the old brown tatted bear she'd had since she was little. She never went anywhere without it even when she was sixteen and having nightmares Opie said she still slept with that bear. Pippa poured herself and mug of coffee laughing lightly, Jax stood from his chair walking towards her "I've got to go, Church this morning. I'll call you later" He kissed her cheek softly. Destiny turned in her seat crossing her arms over the back of the chair and rested her chin on them "Daddy, I like church can I come to" Jax turned to Destiny smiling sadly "Sorry baby, This is a special church for big men like Daddy and Uncle Opie" Destiny's looked up sadly at him "Oh ok daddy" Destiny then climbed down from her chair and walked out of the room. Pippa placed her mug on the counter as she walked towards the table and pulling out a seat to sit on as she picked up a photo of herself and Opie outside the club leaning against Piney's bike. "I don't want her to know of this life, we were raised in our daughter shouldn't have to suffer this life" Jax nodded as he crouched down in front of Pippa "I don't ever want her knowing what her dad has to do to earn money" He said as he reached out for her hands and held them in his "I just wish we could get away from it and give you both the life you deserve" Pippa leaned down to his level and kissed his forehead "Were in this together. I'm not running away this time, were going to be here waiting for you" Jax's eyes light up and a smile spread across his face, letting go of Pippa's hands he reached up to cup her face and pulled her down properly so he could kiss her. "You've got to go to church, I'll meet you at Teller-Morrow around noon, and your mom's having Destiny so I can get her birthday present. I didn't know if you wanted to join me" she said as she pulled away from Jax. Jax stood up quickly smiling "If I'm not out already then yeah, I'll come. I'll let clay know" he walked towards the front door opening it a little and called back into the house "See ya Later Dest, I love you" He smiled back at Pippa and walked through the door closing it behind him. Once the door shut Pippa saw Destiny shot through the hall like a tornado and through the front door, Pippa stood up and walked to the door and watched as Destiny had her tiny little figure clinging to Jax "I love you to Daddy" Jax leaned down and kissed Destiny and pointed back towards the house, she walked back towards the house as Jax rode off on his bike. Once she entered the house she walked back to her bedroom.

_How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around_  
_I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown_

Once Pippa was showered and dressed she walked into Destiny's room to see her sat on the floor playing with her old dolls house, Pippa walked to her closet and pulled out a yellow sun dress with a matching hat and grabbed a pair of white sandals Gemma had brought her "Dest, come on sweetie we need to get dressed and go see Grandma Gemma" Destiny stood up and took the clothes from Pippa and quickly got dressed and grabbed her favourite doll that Mary had brought her before she returned home, Destiny looked at Pippa smiling widely "Come on Momma, I don't want to be late for meeting Grandma" Pippa chuckled as she grabbed her key's from the key bowl next to the front door, She locked the door and followed Destiny to the car, Pippa strapped destiny in then climbed in herself, once they were ready Pippa turned up the radio and pulled out of the drive heading towards the Club house. When they arrived at Teller-Morrow Gemma was already waiting outside for them, As soon as the car hauled to a stop Destiny shot out of the car and into Gemma's arm "Hey Baby girl, Did you have nice night?" Destiny nodded "My room is the best Grandma, Thank you" Gemma pulled her closer and smiled brightly. Pippa walked towards the clubhouse when she got nearer she noticed Opie sat on the bench alone smoking a cigarette "Hey big brother, what's up?" Pippa called catching his attention "Not a lot, Just finished Church, Doctors have said Kenny can come home next week. He's doing really well" Pippa beamed as she gave her brother a small hug from his side "That's great news Ope, Just remember I'm here when you need me" Opie nodded "Will do Pip. Anyway I better head off Jax is inside talking to Clay. I'll see you later Pip Squeak" Pippa chuckled "Yeah Ok, Ape" Opie laughed as he continued to walk away. Pippa opened the door to the club house walking inside, She saw Jax and Clay drinking a beer each and talking s the sat perched on seats at the bar, the moment Pippa came into view Jax brightened up and motioned for her to come closer, Once she reached him he pulled her into his side "Hey beautiful, You off out now?" Pippa nodded and took a glimpse at Clay "Are you coming?" she said as she turned back to face Jax. He smiled and nodded "Yeah I can make it, we'll head off now shall we?" "Yeah, I think I left my phone back at the house so I need to grab it" She said as Jax rose from his seat and took her hand pulling her back towards the door. They both gave destiny a kiss goodbye and headed to Pippa's car.

_I hope that you see right through my walls_  
_I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling_  
_I'll never let a love get so close_  
_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

Jax drove as they sat comfortably in silence as they headed into town, Destiny had already decided she wanted a princess dress just like Cinderella. Pippa had thought over everything she could get a little girl who didn't want for nothing. Jax pulled into a parking space and climbed out of the car along with Pippa, once he locked the door he walked up to the pavement and reached out his hand for Pippa's who took it eagerly, they walked down the street comfortably together pointing out shops that might have what they wanted. When they reached a gown shop Pippa noticed a pale blue gown with lace patterns covering the chest, She stopped still and pulled Jax towards the dress "Destiny would look beautiful in this dress" she said as her figure touched the glass window "It's a beautiful dress but where would she wear it?" Jax asked as he wrapped his arm around Pippa. Pippa understood what he meant she'd only wear it once before it would be put away and never used again. Jax pulled Pippa by her waist into the shop "Lets look around and see if we can find her something else" Pippa nodded in agreement, They searched through rack after rack until Pippa found a pink silk dress that flowed outwards and had little bows attached to the arms and the back, Jax took the dress from her "This is the one, It's not to dressy and she can wear it when she's playing fancy dress. Pippa looked inside the dress to make sure it was the right size then Jax took it to the counter "Afternoon Jax, Anything else I can get you?" Claire the young girl behind the counter asked as she scanned the tag "That's all thanks Darlin'" he replied cordially, Claire smiled lightly as she placed the dress in a box neatly and placed it in one of the shops bags "That will be $200 then please" Jax took his wallet from his pocket taking the notes out and handing them to Claire and grabbed the bag. Pippa was walking towards the door as Jax caught up with her and wrapped his free arm around her waist; "I could have brought that myself" she scowled at him, Jax chuckled to himself "Don't laugh at me Jax, I've done fine by myself for seven years, I don't need your money now" She stood still and crossed her arms against her chest glaring at him. Jax looked at her frustrated "Yeah, well you remember that, you've had seven years with her. I found out I had a daughter less than a month ago and I'm sorry if I want to buy my daughter expensive things. I'm making up for the lost years" Jax walked off ahead of Pippa, She followed quickly "You just walk away, that's all you ever do" Pippa turned around to head back towards her car when she heard him "This coming from the girl who ran away and hid the fact she was pregnant." Jax was inches from her in the heat of her anger she reached out and slapped him across the face "I didn't know I was pregnant you idiot" Pippa turned away and walked towards her car when she felt the tears prickle her eyes, Once she reached her car she realised Jax had her key's so she opted to walk back. Once she was further away she let the tears fall from her eyes and slip down her cheek.

_The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved_  
_I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone_

_You put your arms around me_  
_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

Jax followed her but once he reached the car she was already a good distance ahead of him so he opened the car and climbing in, He took off in her direction Once he was nearer to her he drove next to the curb calling her "Pippa, Pippa come on get in the car please" Pippa ignored him and continued walking but Jax stopped the car and climbed out running after her, He reached out and caught her arm but she swung it around so her fist just missed Jax's face, He noticed the tears and pulled her closer as she continued crying "I'm sorry, I never meant to upset you" Pippa sobbed into his chest "I'm sorry too, I forget that it isn't just Destiny and Me anymore" Jax reached under her chin lifting it up so she looked into his eyes "Pippa I love you both, Let me take care of you both please" Pippa nodded and wrapped her arms around him.

_I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth_  
_And I've never opened up_  
_I've never truly loved 'Till you put your arms around me_  
_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

After the very public argument they knew they'd probably be talk of the town, Pippa was getting fed up of walking around looking in shops and finding nothing so Jax drove them back home but once they arrived Pippa noticed something strange "The door's open Jax, I remember looking the door when I left" Jax looked at her and turned back to assess the house "Stay her and call Opie, tell him to come over with two of the guys" Pippa took his phone from his hand as he climbed out of the car walking carefully towards the house. Pippa sat patiently until she heard the noise of Motorbikes heading up the road. Pippa climbed out of the car as Opie pulled into the driveway, She followed him inside quietly listening until she heard Jax's voice "There's no one here, though they completely trashed the bedroom and the living room, Pippa walked into the kitchen and noticed her photo's seemed different somehow but it wasn't until she looked closely that the handful of photo's where missing, One of Destiny at the park when she had first began to walk or a photo of Jax and Opie sitting on their bikes when they became prospects "A few of my pictures are missing" She spoke out, Jax walked over to her and placed an arm around her. "Who would do something like this?" Pippa asked confused as Jax pulled her closer "I have no idea" he said honestly. Once they left the house Jax called Half Sack and asked him to keep an eye out on the house and look out for anyone suspicious.

_I hope that you see right through my walls_  
_I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling_  
_I'll never let a love get so close_  
_You put your arms around me and I'm home_  
_Arms-Christina Perri_

* * *

**R&R**

**Hope you enjoyed this one Sorry only small chapter! :)**

**A/N: So i know Jax and Pippa are at it again arguing, I needed Pippa to be solely dependent on herself so she's angry at him but they both have their problems her's is the money because she's raised Destiny herself and for him he's obviously Jealous of her relationship with Juice and he is angry he's missed out on his daughters life.. I also added in a new story line so any thoughts on who has broken into the house? Is it a grudge against Pippa or against Jax? **


	11. Let me Go

**Hey guy's Sorry for late update **

**Hope you enjoyed the last chapter.**

* * *

That night Gemma made up the guest room for Pippa so she didn't have to return home with the threat that somebody could be watching the house and waiting for Jax and his family, Pippa was grateful that she had someone like Gemma to look after her when nobody else was around and if she was honest with herself it felt like she was the same old little girl coming to stay at Gemma's for a sleep over but she wasn't that little girl anymore and Gemma wasn't just one of the President's old lady, She was Jax's mother and Destiny's Grandmother. Things were different this time.

Pippa and Jax took Destiny to her bedroom together knowing that she would have questions neither of them could answer until they knew more themselves.

Jax opened the covers for Destiny to climb into her bed; Once she was laid down he covered her over with the cover. Destiny looked at her parent's worriedly "What's going on? Why are we staying and Grandma's and not home?" Pippa looked at Jax as h explained what had happened "Somebody got into the house sweetheart and I was scared that they might take you and Momma away from me again" Pippa felt her eyes begin to water knowing it was already hard enough for Jax the fear of losing them to such tragedy would kill him. Destiny reached out and touched Jax's hand "Daddy, I don't want to leave you, Please stop the bad person from coming back" Jax reached over and wrapped her in his arms as she cried. "I promise I will find this person, Nobody is taking you away from me not now not ever" Destiny nodded into his chest "I love you daddy" Jax smiled and kissed her forehead "I love you too Princess" He looked over at Pippa and reached out his hand for her to hold "And I love you too" He pulled her into him as well so she could sit on his lap "I love you both" she said softly wrapping her arms around them both.

Once Destiny was settled Jax got ready to leave "I'm going to stay home and keep an eye on the place, you'll be safer with Mom" Pippa shook her head "How am I meant to sleep without you?" Jax chuckled at her "I'll call you when I get home, I'll be on the end of the line until you fall asleep. I promise baby" He pulled her towards him and kissed her ferociously "I love you baby" he murmured against her lips "I love you to" she replied as she parted from him, Jax nodded and let her go as he walked out of the door and climbed onto his bike "stay safe" She whispered as he rode away.

Jax cut the engine on his bike and climbed off reaching his lock he secured to a steel pipe outside the house and weaved the chain around his back wheel a few times before he locked the bolt and took his helmet of and walked towards the house. Once he was inside he threw his keys into the bowl next to the front door on a table that had photos of Destiny when she was a toddler and a picture of him and Pippa on his bike when they were teenagers, He smiled happily as he walked into the kitchen, he placed his helmet and glasses on the table and picked up the mail Half sack had left when he watched the house that morning, browsing through the letters he found a letter addressed to him with no postage stamp but it smelt like perfume he lifted the letter the envelope to his nose it gave a sickly sweet too strong for his liking but he recognized it but he just couldn't remember where. He opened the envelope and pulled out a pink piece of paper that had neat blue hand writing all over it, He looked carefully reading every word

Jax,

You should be with me, She isn't right for you

We could be happy again, I promise.

I will give you a baby if that's what you want.

Please Jax, Let me make you happy.

Suddenly he felt his leg vibrating and reached into his pocket to pull out his phone, flashing on his screen was a photo of Pippa and him wrapped in each other's arms. He answered the phone lifting it to his ear "Hey Darlin', I've not long got home." Jax kept thinking about the letter and the smell of perfume that stuck in his nose. "I want to come home. This bed is too big and empty," She said sadly, Jax smiled "I just want you to be safe Darlin', we need to figure out who this person is before I'll be letting you come back here. I don't want to lose you again" "Jackson Teller, How many times do I have to tell you we are going nowhere" Jax rolled his eyes "Phillipa Winston, How many times do I have to tell you that it's not safe here, somebody has broken into the house and stolen your pictures it isn't over Baby, You might not want to leave but whoever this is they want you gone and if the only way I can keep you safe is having you stay there, then I'm going to do it" He could hear Pippa huff down the phone "Don't call me Phillipa, you know I hate it" Jax laughed lightly "Fine then Pippi, I'm going to have a shower I'll call you once I get into bed" "You haven't called me Pippi since I was eight years old, It's sad to admit but I like when you call me Pippi" Jax laughed as he heard her giggling "You are crazy woman, I love you" "I love you too" Jax ended the call trying to think who would have sent him the letter.

Jax threw the letter back onto the table and walked into the bathroom; He turned the nozzle on the shower so it was mildly hot, and climbed out of his clothes and placed his phone on the edge of the sink. He stepped into the shower letting the water cascade over his body, He couldn't get the letter out of his head, who would send it, Tara wouldn't she was bigger than that, this was childish drama; Wendy style. That was when he recognized the perfume, it was the same brandy Wendy wore on the night they met, but back then the smell was intoxicating because it got him through another day without Pippa. Jax stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel round his waist as he grabbed his cell from the edge of the sink. He walked into his bedroom, dialled Wendy's number, and kept waiting for her to pick up but there was no answer. He quickly threw on a pair of boxers and sweatpants then slipped on one of his samcro t-shirts. Heading out of the bedroom he noticed that the living room light was on so he quietly walked to his bedside unit and opened the door to find his gun but it was missing so he texted Tig, Opie, Bobby and Clay to get them to head over to the house.

He slowly walked to the living room and spotted her there sat casually on the couch "What are you doing here?" He said as he looked at her from where he was standing leaning against the door frame. "I needed to see you, I'm sorry about everything" Jax looked bemused at her "I'm sorry, I never should have lead you on like that" She looked at him as tears formed in her eyes "You told me you loved me, Why can't you still love me?" Jax walked into the room nearer to her but she pointed his gun towards him "You come closer and I will shot you Jax, Then your precious Pippa won't have you anymore" Jax shock his head as he edged back "You'd leave Destiny without her Dad too would you?" She looked at him carefully then laughed "Pippa hid her from you for seven years, She's learnt to live without you before so she can do it again" Jax couldn't see an out from this situation he couldn't even hear anybody outside He just wanted to get out of this situation and make her disappear. "This isn't you, Put the gun down. You deserve somebody who is going to make you happy and love you more than I ever did" "You just threw me to the side so you could play happy families with your best friends sister, I love you Jax, I really love you. Just let her go and be with me again please" Jax shook his head "I can't I'm sorry, I've never felt more complete in my life than I do now. I would give up the club for them but Pippa wouldn't ask me to." The sound of bike engines roared down the street setting alarm bells of in her head "You called the club? This is not a club matter damn it" She shock the gun at him getting angry "Tel them to go, Say every things fine" Jax nodded and walked backwards to the front door. "Don't let them out and don't walk out that door" Jax nodded, he slowly opened the door to see Opie and Clay climbing of their bikes "It was a false alarm guys, Every things fine" but Opie knew differently he watched Jax signal with his eyes letting him know he wasn't alone, Opie nodded when he realised Jax had signalled for him to go round the back. "Are you sure Son?" Clay asked trying to peer past Jax "Yeah, I'm fine just going to get some sleep" Opie tapped Clay's arm nodding towards the back gate signalling to go that way. "Well G'night Son" "Night" Jax replied as he walked back into the house and closed the door. The engines began again as the rest of the club headed off leaving Clay, Tig, and Opie behind.

"Look you don't have to do this, Just let it go. Let me go" She looked at him as tears filled her eyes "I can't let you go. You've been part of my life since we first met" She sat on her knees next to the coffee table, leaning her head on it while still holding the gun. Suddenly they heard movement outside "Who's that?" She asked as her head rose from the table "I don't know" Jax replied as a window smashed in the bedroom. She panicked her hands begun to shake and she begun to pace the floor "Look I can get rid of them if you want?" She shook her head "No they will just take you with them and come back and kill me" Jax shook his head "I won't let them touch you, I promise" Opie gasped as he saw the woman holding the gun pointed at Jax. "Put the gun down" He said as he came into view with a gun pointed in her direction, Tig and Clay followed close behind him. She laughed weakly waving the gun around "You were meant to be on my side Opie, We've been friends for years and you side with him" Opie kept the gun steadily trained on her "When it comes to my family's safety then yes I pick them" She became frustrated and her hand tightened on the gun without realising a shot was fired. "Tara! What have you done" Opie called as he ran to catch Jax before he hit the floor.

* * *

**R&R**

**Shocker right? **

**Hope this was good enough!**

**A/N: We saw how Tara had a hard time letting Jax go in an earlier chapter well i thought rather than bring Wendy in to complicate things i thought i'd have Tara stalking him lol Though Wendy is mentioned i'm not sure whether i want to bring her in. I needed something to happen to Shake things up a little, Stalking Tara is probably going to be around a while.**


	12. Broken

**Hey Guy's A new chapter is up.. :)**

**I want to thank those who have stuck with this story and are still reading and reviewing, It's you who keep me going..**

* * *

Pippa was sat in the waiting room with Gemma and the rest of the Patched Member's, Gemma had called Luann to take care of Destiny while they rushed to the hospital. Pippa sat in the chair fidgeting in her seat getting up and sitting down "What's taking them so long?" She said looking out the waiting room door, "I don't know sweetie" Gemma replied in all honesty she prayed she wouldn't lose another child in this wretched hospital, She didn't want her only granddaughter to grow up without her father. She was torn from her thoughts by the doctor entering the room "What's the verdict doc?" Clay asked as he stood up from beside Gemma. The doctor looked at them all and felt a little intimidated "The bullet is out, It just missed his left lung, I'd say he was quiet Lucky." "Can we see him?" the doctor took in Pippa's desperate pleading eyes and weakened with a small smile "I can only let family in the room really" Gemma stood up "She is his family" Pippa looked at Gemma smiling softly "Only two at a time, He needs to rest" Gemma reached out and grabbed Pippa's hand "Come on baby girl" Pippa nodded. As Pippa and Gemma walked out of the room and closed the door Clay turned to the boys "Look, We let Tara go because we were more concerned with Jax but I'm telling you now, anybody sees her you bring her to me. Got it?" He looked at his members as a few agreed but Opie looked at Clay and shook his head "Jax begged you not to touch her, He said she was messed up and confused and it wasn't her fault" Clay looked at Opie sternly "I am the Fucking President of this club not Jax, I see her as a threat and we take out the threat" Opie shook his head and walked out of the room heading to the baby ward to see Kenny.

Over the last few weeks Kenny had grown big and strong but the fear was still there, he knew he couldn't take him home to the Clubhouse but he also knew he didn't want to return home to the house he once shared with Donna. Opie was worried he would never be enough for him so he had to make one of the hardest decisions of his life. Opie watched Kenny's face light up once he peered over his cot "It's a beautiful sight isn't it?" He looked behind him to find a nurse holding a clip board writing something down, "Yeah, He's beautiful alright, Looks just like his Mom." The nurse nodded and walked closer to Opie "Have you thought about what you're going to do with him once he comes home?" she asked as she touched Kenny's tiny fingers carefully "I've thought about it, a lot. I just don't know what to do" she looked up at him smiling softly "I've met a few single fathers who have been left after their partner dies after the delivery of their child or when they can't cope with the prospects of parenthood." Opie nodded "I love him, I just don't know what's best for him right now" She handed Opie a piece of paper that had written in big bold letters ADOPTION OPTIONS, Opie looked at her in disbelief "What are you trying to insinuate? I'm not capable to take care of my son?" She shook her head but eyed his patch on his cut, Opie realized that she was looking at "Oh, I see because I'm part of an Outlaw biker club, I'm not fit enough to be a father. Who the hell are you coming in here and giving me fucking adoption leaflets " She took an edgy step back "I.. I'm sorry, It was just an option." Opie shook his head "Get out of this fucking room and don't come back" She nodded and ran out of the door.

Piney watched as she ran, He stepped into the room and saw Opie with Kenny in his arms break down crying, "What's wrong son?" Opie looked up at his father as he wiped his tears "I can't do this, I'm not ready to face fatherhood without her" Piney rested his hand on his son's shoulder, and looked at his grandson "You can do it, you have the club you have Pippa. We will help when you need it" Opie nodded "Pippa already offered but Pop, I can't move back into that house" Opie pulled the other seat up next to Opie's chair "I wasn't the best father to you and your sister, If I could change the past I would you both deserved better than an alcoholic biker, who would rather be dealing guns than spending time with my children" Opie smiled lightly at Kenny as he made a gurgling sound and turned to Piney "Get to the point pops" Piney nodded "What I'm saying is if I had a chance to do it again I would, So think about it before you decide what you think is best for Kenny, because one day he might pick up and leave and you will lose him just like I did with your sister" Opie lifted Kenny and extended him to Piney "Here you want cuddle with your grandson?" Opie took Kenny in his arms "Of course I would" He looked down at Kenny and smiled brightly Kenny reminded him of his children and everything he wished he could have taken back. "Hey Champ, You smiling at your grandpa?" Piney continued talking to his grandson as he smiled back at him gurgling. Piney stared at Opie "You're going to be a great dad, son" Opie nodded his thanks. He stood up from the chair looking at Piney and Kenny "I'm going to head back to Pippa, She if there's any news on Jax, You coming?" Piney shook his head "If it's alright with you I'd like to spend some time with Kenny" Opie smiled a little "Sure Pops, I'll meet you later" Piney nodded at Opie as he turned to leave.

Pippa sat in the chair beside Jax reaching out to touch his hand with one hand and gently reached her other hand to his face "Why aren't we having any luck Gemma, It feels like something is trying to stop us being together, It feels like no matter what we do it will never work" Gemma looked at Pippa from the other side of the bed "You are going to work, You've just been out of this life for so long you've forgotten what it entails to be a part of Samcro," Pippa nodded her understanding "I was never an old lady Gemma, I left juice before he patched in, it's hard being an old lady let alone Jax's old lady when he's the object of so many Crow eaters desires " Gemma shook her head laughing lightly "You've always been his old lady even if you never knew it, In his eyes you were the only women who was old lady material to him, Tara was to innocent, she never understood this life and Wendy she was just a crack whore who couldn't keep her legs or her veins closed, You how ever was this girl who made him question everything he did. He watched you every night you came into the club house after school to do your homework or the family dinner's sat at my dining table" Pippa sat in disbelief "How do you know all this stuff? Did he keep some sort of journal or something?" Gemma laughed "Jax with a Journal, Yeah right! I'm his mother baby girl, I was very observant with him, After John and Thomas died I watched him like a hawk and I always have, I felt like he needed me to prepare him for his role as President at the Table because He is next in line for that gavel" Pippa nodded and remembered all the times Jax used to mention that he'd one day take over Clay's position as head of the club and Opie would be his V.P.

Pippa leaned closer to Jax resting her head beside his hand stroking his arm softly when he slowly opened his eyes "pi.. Pippa" he spoke as he looked down at her as her eye's filled with tears, He reached his hand towards her cheek and wiped her tears away with his thumb "I'm ok, Don't cry please" She nodded and smiled as she stood from the chair and leaned over to kiss his lips "Don't ever do that to me again" Jax laughed as he cupped her face "I will never leave you, I promise" she kissed him again until Gemma cleared her throat "Shit, Sorry Ma" Gemma smiled as she shook her head "You pair are like a couple of teenagers, Please tell me you don't act like that at home. My poor grand baby has to witness this" Jax chuckled lightly "Ha ha Mom, Is Destiny ok?" He asked Pippa staring at her worriedly "Yeah, She's fine Luann has her and Bobby and Juice are watching them. Who was it Jax?" Jax turned away to look at his Mom "I love you Ma and I'm grateful your here but can we please..." "Sure baby, I'll go collect Destiny" She kissed Jax's cheek and headed to the door as Pippa shoot towards her and wrapped her arms around her "Thank you" Gemma hugged her back and kissed her cheek "your welcome baby girl" Gemma opened the door and walked out.

Pippa walked back to Jax sitting on the bed beside him and reaching out for his face again "So who as it?" Jax couldn't hide it from her because he knew eventually she would find out "Tara. She's sick, she didn't know what she was doing" Pippa snickered "Right, Jax. She's gone insane because her ex-boyfriend is the father of his best friend's sister's child and they are now seeing each other?" Jax shook his head and rested his hand on his forehead "She was empty, She was angry at me because I let her go. She begged me to leave you and Destiny and start a fresh" Pippa recoiled and stood up "Did you consider it?" Jax nodded when he noticed the tears in her eyes "I considered starting a fresh, you me and Destiny, Away from the club a better life" Pippa was in shook "Trust me Jax, I've tried the other life, and it isn't all that great. It's just as troubled as this life" Pippa sat in the seat next to Jax again she looked at his worn face, he'd been fighting so hard lately dealing with club business and the things going on at home, it was taking its toll on him. "I don't want to go back to the house Jax, We need a fresh start" Jax smiled "I was thinking the same thing, I can get the Prospect round there and clean the blood of the carpet and we can make sure it look presentable to sell it. Then we can look for something a little out of town, If you want? We don't have to" Pippa chuckled a little "Let's take it one step at time but for now we need to find somewhere else to stay"

Jax was about to answer but Opie walked in the room "Sorry, I just need to talk to You guys about something?" Opie entered the room and stood pacing across the room "Ope, Sit down Bro, your making me dizzy" Opie walked to the seat the other side of Jax and sat down looking at them both "I need help and you're the only people I trust enough" Pippa and Jax looked at each other confused and then turned to Opie "What's up bro?" Opie turned his gaze to Pippa giving her a small smile "Remember when you offered to have Kenny when I was out on club business?" Pippa nodded "Well I was thinking how you would feel about taking him on permanently?" He spoke giving her a reassuring look "You're asking us to raise your son? Why?" Opie looked at them both before looking at his hands "You're my best friend Jax and Pippa your my sister but seeing the way you are with Destiny makes me realise I want Kenny to have that life, He doesn't need anything from me, he needs a family" Jax and Pippa looked at each other, Pippa reached for Jax's hand "Opie we are family, but we can't. You're the only person he needs" Opie looked up "I wish that where true but I can't bring him home to the clubhouse" "What about your house?" Pippa asked but Opie shook his head "No, I'm not going back there, I haven't stepped foot in the house since she died." Jax looked at Pippa then back at Opie "Look, We were thinking of selling the house but If you want you can move in their until you're ready to go home with Kenny" Opie smiled lightly "I can't raise him, It's either you guys or adoption"

Pippa walked round the bed and stood in front of Opie slapping across the face "Don't you dare, Donna wouldn't want that, She would expect you to get of your back side and be a good father to your son, She didn't leave you with nothing Ope, She left you with the most precious gift anybody could get. She gave you a little boy that she would have loved and cherished, Don't give up on him" Opie nodded "I am scared, Without her I'm lost" Pippa reached for her big brothers face and raised his head to face her "I know your lost but Kenny is here to bring you back, She left him behind to save you. Don't you see it? That baby boy is a part of you and Donna created out of your love for each other, She may be gone but you have a beautiful boy who needs his Daddy" Opie stood u and wrapped his arms around his sister as tears slid down his cheeks, He began to walk away but Pippa reached his arm to make his turn slightly "If you need help or guidance we are here, Don't be afraid to ask for help, If you need a break I'm always available for Auntie sitting duties, Ok?" Opie smiled "I got it, Thanks Pip" He walked through the door leaving Pippa and Jax alone again.

"That was a nice thing for you to say" Jax spoke as she walked back to the bed sitting beside him again "He's my brother and he needed the encouragement to know he can raise Kenny himself if he put his mind to it, He's like any normal parent when they prepare to bring their child home, I was petrified when I brought Destiny home. I was frightened I'd forget to wake up in the night or I'd burn her mouth when I fed her. Eventually I learnt how to be independent and I moved into my own apartment. I know Ope doesn't have somebody to live with him but we will always be right there for them both and anytime he struggles even if it's in the middle of the night all he has to do is call me and I will be there" Jax smiled brightly at Pippa "This is why I love you, Your compassion for others is astounding, You have such large heart Pippa, Destiny is lucky to have an amazing mom and I'm extremely lucky that you even dared to take a chance on me" Pippa smiled and leaned in to kiss him, When she pulled away she laughed "I'm the lucky one, You took a chance on me after everything I'd done to you." Jax smiled "When will you get it? That's the past, Destiny is here now and so are you and that's all that matters. I have you both and I'm happy" Jax pulled Pippa's hand towards him and reached for her waist until she lay beside him. "I love you Jax teller" she said as she rested against him "I love you too pippa Winston" He held her closely falling into a peaceful sleep together.

* * *

**R&R**

**Hope you liked it**

**A/N: Pippa and Gemma have a bond but they sometimes struggle seeing eye to eye but this was one of the rare moments Gemma lets her guard down with Pippa, I wanted Jax to wake up soon so the story wasn't continuously in hospital lol.. I liked the Piney & Opie heart to heart. Also I needed Opie to explore his options with Kenny because i felt that he could give the baby way if he felt that he couldn't take care of it himself and it would be a constant reminder of Donna. he would choose Pippa and Jax because of the way their relationship is with Destiny and he wants that for Kenny. I felt what Pippa said was possibly what someone in that position would need to hear, he has got a small piece of Donna back and he needs to remind himself that she is still with him..**


	13. Exit Wounds

**Hey guys, once again thank you for your reviews.. **

**I'm sorry it's taken so long to update been away and had my kids at home for school holidays. **

* * *

_My hands are cold, my body's numb_  
_Im still in shock, what have you done?_  
_My head is pounding, my visions blurred_  
_Your mouth is moving, I don't hear a word_

_And I hurt so bad, that I search my skin  
For the entry point, where love went in  
And ricoshad and bounced around  
And left a hole, when you walked out_

Jax and Pippa were woken to the sound of movement in the room, Jax moved his head slightly opening his eyes, he notice the small figure sitting in the seat next to the bed, she was reading a magazine whilst Gemma stood sorting out flowers she brought to brighten up the place, Jax tapped Pippa slightly disturbing her from her peaceful slumber "Nanna I think Momma and Daddy are awake now" the tiny voice said as she jumped of the seat to stand in front of them "Morning. Momma and you too Daddy" Jax smile grew when he saw Destiny, she had her blonde hair in pig tails wearing a Samcro vest top and a pair of yellow shorts. Pippa looked at Gemma "Don't blame me. Blame Luann" Jax laughed. "Well at least she don't look like a hooker" "What's a hooker daddy?" Destiny said looking at Jax "You are so lucky your injured, I could kick your ass right now" Pippa said turning to Jax as he laid down beside her all bandaged up, she looked at Gemma for an explanation but Gemma couldn't help laughing "Dest, It's nothing you need to worry about, Daddy just makes up silly words" Destiny nodded "Ok Momma, I'm going to play with my Barbie now" Pippa nodded as she climbed of Jax's bed, As she stood up a nurse came strolling in with the Pills Jax needed to stop an infection entering his wounds, she gave a disapproving look at Jax and Pippa before she got to work "Mr Teller, I need you to take your meds then I'm going to change your dressings for you" Jax nodded and took his meds quickly with a sip of water "Also I would like to inform you Miss that you're not allowed to stay with the patients over night" She said looking at Pippa "One of my colleague's came in to check Mr Teller during the night and found you in bed together, It's against hospital policy" Pippa shook her head before glaring at the nurse "For your information the bitch that shot him is still able to get into this hospital so I am staying with him until he returns home so I know he's coming home to me" The nurse shook her head disapprovingly "I'm sorry but he needs a full recovery and you will set further setbacks" This time Gemma spoke "How is she setting him back, If anything she heals him quicker, If I have to I will hire my own nurse and take care of him to home, Don't you tell me what's good for my son" The nurse just ignored Gemma and continued with cleaning Jax's dressing. "Ma'am With all due respect Dr Knowles and Dr Gates have advised to make sure he has plenty of rest and no evening visitors" The Nurse's eyes flashed towards Pippa "You mean to tell me Dr Tara Knowles is in this hospital right now?" Pippa asked looking frustrated the Nurse nodded "Yes she came back this morning, she'd been on vacation" Pippa looked towards Jax and shock her head "Come on, Get your Stuff, your not staying here" the nurse shook her head "I'm sorry Miss you can't do that" she watched as Pippa gently pulled the iv bag from the hook and wrapped her arm around Jax and Gemma caught the other side carefully lifting him from the bed, Gemma turned to the Nurse "You try and stop us and you will get my boot u your ass" Jax laughed painfully "there's no point she can't do anything here, She wouldn't dare risk her licence" Jax slipped into the chair near the door, Pippa shook her head "Jax I can't risk leaving you here with her, She will do everything to make you realise you love her and not me" Jax looked at Pippa's brown eyes and raised his hand for her, she took his hand as he pulled her into his lap "I'm not going anywhere, she can tell me all she likes but my heart lays here" He rested his palm against Pippa's chest "You are all I need. You and Our girl" Pippa smiled and reached towards Jax placing soft kiss on his lips.

_I'm falling through the doors of the emergency room_  
_Can anybody help me with these Exit Wounds?_  
_I don't know how much more love this heart can lose_  
_And I'm dying, dying from the Exit Wounds_  
_Wounds! Where their leaving, the scars you're keeping_  
_Exit wounds_

Gemma walked out of the room to give them some space knowing that these things would eventually work themselves out, Pippa had her fair share of pain and heartache so Gemma knew It was hard for her to think positive all the time, Gemma looked around for Destiny, she knew she'd come outside to play with her dolly's and also knew she wouldn't just wonder of without telling somebody first, before she told Pippa and Jax she pulled out her phone and dialled Clay's number "Hey Baby, Have you sent somebody over to collect Destiny?" When Clay replied the phone slipped out of her hand as she fell to her knees.

Jax and Pippa heard the commotion outside the room and spotted Gemma on the floor with a crowd around her but she was just crying out for something, it wasn't until Jax crouched down next to her he realised what she was calling for, as he stood his eyes reached Pippa's who looked frantic "Where.. Where's my baby?" She screamed at the top of her lungs as Jax grabbed her tightly. Pippa sobbed into his arms as Sheriff Unser sat down in the private room asking if they knew anything. Jax looked at Unser "Unser if you find anything let one of the boys know" Unser nodded "If one of my officers find out something I'll make sure to pass it along, go and get some rest both of you" Jax nodded as he pulled Pippa up with him. When they walked out of the room Pippa spotted Opie pacing the floor while everybody else sat head down glumly, she ran into her brother's arms the only other safe place she knew, Opie held her tightly as the tears streamed down her face, He looked up towards Jax who nodded as he walked through the corridor to meet the rest of the gang, The pain in his chest was no longer from his Bullet wounds but for his daughter.

_Marks of battle, they still feel raw_  
_A million pieces of me, on the floor_  
_I'm damaged goods, for all to see_  
_Now who would ever wanna, be with me?_

Opie held Pippa for as long as she needed it, clinging to him while the tears fell reminded him of the nights at home when she'd climb into his bed because another domestic had started in their living room waking Pippa. "He's gonna find her Pip" Opie said as he patted her back, Pippa lifted her head and wiped her tears with the corners of her jacket cuffs "How can you be so sure? If I had just let the guys kill her when they had the chance we wouldn't be in this predicament" Pippa turned round and began pacing the hall "I need to go find her Ope, I can't sit here and wait for them to call" Opie shook his head "Pip, I'm not letting you go on your own. Jax wants you to be safe." Pippa turned to her brother resting her hands on her hips "I don't give a damn what Jax wants, She is my daughter and I will go find her myself nobody is going to stop me" Pippa turned to walk but Opie caught her elbow spinning her back to face him "You are not going alone. I will go with you that way I know your safe" Pippa nodded her thank you to her brother.

They walked out of the main entrance to be greeted with Filthy Phil "What is he doing here?" Pippa said pointing to Phil who was sat on his bike looking towards the pair "Jax must have known you'd do something like this, I'll call him" Opie pulled out his phone and dialled Jax Number until he answered "Jax, She's on a man hunt and No one is going to stop her" Jax huffed down the phone "Ope, You have to stop her, I can't lose her too" Opie's eyes darted to his sister "I know me either, Jax I can't lock her up so what do you want me to do?" "Get her busy, tell her to put posters up anything just don't let her leave your site. Ope take care of her please" "Will do. Love you brother" Opie ended the call and walked back towards Pippa and Phil. "He wants you safe Pip, He said why don't you put posters up or call around people who Tara might get in contact with and see if they can give us some insight to where she might have gone." Pippa blew out a breath she had been holding in "I knew he wouldn't let me look, Ok I'll call people but you and Phil can put posters up" Opie nodded taking Pippa's hand leading her to his bike, He grabbed his spare helmet and handed it to Pippa "Put it on" Pippa laughed a little "Yes sir" she said as she placed it on her head and tightened the strap. She climbed onto his bike behind him, watching Phil pull out Opie followed behind him heading back to the clubhouse. Once they arrived Pippa climbed off Opie's bike and walked towards Juice who had stayed behind to hack Tara's bank details to find out where she'd last used her cards or to check local camera's to see if he spotted Destiny. Pippa saw Juices Saddened eyes as she walked towards him "What have you found?" Juice looked at Opie and Phil "Just fucking tell me J-C" It had been long time since he'd heard anybody call him J-C, He turned to her shaking his head "She's with Tara and some guy I don't know, Unser is doing facial recognition right now and then sending me the data" "you have a picture of the guy! Let me see it" Juice nodded and walked back into the clubhouse followed by Opie, Phil, and Pippa. Each table had paperwork on it and the bar had three laptops, Juice reached a table with pictures of Tara with Destiny and before she had her "That's him there" he pointed to the photo with a chubby man with short hair and glasses wearing a suit. "That's Georgie Caruso" she said looking up towards Juice "He's my previous boss from Seattle, He was angry when I left but I never expected him to show up in charming" Opie looked at the photo "I've gotta call Jax, It's a new lead" Pippa nodded "I better call Unser back and ask for all the information on him."

_I've got all the baggage, drink the pills_  
_Yeah this is living but without the will_  
_I'm backing out, I'm shutting down_  
_You left a hole, when you walked out yeah_

_Opie walked into his dorm room and closed t_he door behind him; he dialled Jax's number "Hey Ope, What's up?" "We have a lead, Georgie Caruso. He was Pippa's previous boss back in Seattle. Juice pulled up street cameras with Unser's help and found him with Destiny and Tara" "Fuck, What's she playing at. I am going to kill her" Opie sat quietly as he listened to Jax "She is beyond fucked up. First she tries to kill me and now she's taking out on my Kid" "It isn't your fault brother, you didn't know" "I should have known man, I've put my family at risk with her. Pippa is gonna fall apart if I don't find her soon." Opie shook his head "Jax, My sister has gone through more than we know she is holding it together pretty well right now. She knows something about this Caruso guy that she's not letting up on" "Find out and Don't let her out of that clubhouse" Opie ended the call and slipped his phone back into his pocket, He exited the room to find Juice and Pippa leant over tables looking at all the paper work and passing information to each other "You found anything?" Juice turned to Opie "Well your sister still knows how to hack the police data base" Opie raised an eyebrow "You hacked the police database? Why didn't I know about this?" Pippa shrugged her shoulders "Hey I was fifteen and we used to hack everything, Well all I've found is he's been reported for Rape on an underage teen about four years ago" "What happened?" Pippa kept reading the piece of paper in her hand "The charges were dropped after the girl said she'd made it up but I know she didn't" all three guys looked at her "What do you mean you know it's a lie?" Pippa nodded and walked over to the table that had the picture of him and Tara, she grabbed a pen "You see this man" she circled a black man mid-thirties with a shaven head "He's Georgie's body guard, He roughened the girls up at the club if they refused to go out back with a client, He's no dubitably roughened her up to change her statement." Opie looked curiously at Pippa "Did her ever hit you?" Pippa shock her head "No, Georgie would never touch me, He tried once but I broke his fingers, he never tried again" Juice laughed as Opie spoke "that's my girl" Pippa shook her head smiling "Hey, you and Jax always taught me to defend myself".

Jax was on the road along with the remainder of the gang, he was riding up all the streets looking for Destiny, He felt helpless that he couldn't face going home and looking into Pippa's eyes and telling her their daughter was out there somewhere. The street lights were starting to come on when Clay pulled over next to the side walk and climbed of is bike, the others followed suit Jax being the last. "Why have we stopped?" He asked as he climbed off his own bike, He walked towards Clay "Son we need to stop and look at the bigger picture, think outside the box. She may not even be in Charming anymore" Jax went for Clay but Tig stood in his way "This isn't helping anyone, we can't keep riding all night Jax, You need to go back to Pippa she needs you man." Jax looked at Tig shaking his head and turned back to his bike, "I'm going to continue looking for my kid, If anybody wants to help, follow me" Jax climbed onto his bike and rode off whilst everybody else stood around waiting for Clay.

Back at the clubhouse they were getting nothing more and Pippa was beginning to get frustrated, She'd shouted at Phil a few times when he offered to help saying he was messing it up but Opie would pull him to one side and tell him it wasn't his fault she was just scared.

The boys pulled into the clubhouse and began cutting their engines when Opie and Juice came out to meet them "Any new leads?" Clay asked as he walked towards them, Juice shook his head "Nah, Pippa is in self-destruct mode though, she's trying to figure it all out on her own," He said as he pulled open the clubhouse door for everyone to enter. Clay noticed half sack behind the bar and shouted "Hey, Prospect!" Half sack turned to see Clay "Yeah" he called back "Get us all a beer, we could do with it after the day we've had" Half sack nodded as he plied bottles of beer on trays to take to the table, Pippa stood waiting patiently for Jax to enter the room but he didn't "Where is he?" She asked Clay. Clay turned to her with a saddened expression but Bobby answered "Pip, He wanted to go alone, we suggested having a break and he wouldn't stop. We want to find her but we couldn't carry on all night with no leads" Pippa looked at Bobby's worn tired face and stared at everybody else, realising it wasn't just her ad Jax hurting but it affected the whole club because to them Destiny was family. "I understand but I need to go find him" Bobby nodded "I'll take you" Opie spoke up but Pippa shook her head "No, I need to do this alone" Opie nodded "Ok but be careful" Pippa smiled at him turning to leave the room, "Night guys get some rest, and Pop's lay off the booze" Everybody laughed as Piney sat their shrugging his shoulders "I haven't touched a drop" he laughed along with the others.

Pippa exited the clubhouse and realised she didn't bring her car but rode on Opie's bike. "Shit" She spoke out as she turned to enter the clubhouse to ask Opie to take her she noticed Phil come out "I'm sorry" he said as pushed the door open to come outside, She eyed him thinking "Phil, do you have your bike keys on you right now?" "Yes, do you need me to take you somewhere?" Pippa shook her head and put her hand out "Can I borrow your bike please?" Phil looked towards the door "They will kill me" Pippa laughed a little "Just say I stole them from your back pocket or that I tackled you to the ground or something" Phil snickered a little "You wouldn't be able to take me down I'm too heavy" Pippa laughed a little "You haven't seen me fight, Just ask them in their" she said pointing at the door. Phil reached into his pocket and grabbed his bike keys "I better not regret this" Pippa smiled thank you Phil and no you won't I promise you'll have her in the same shape tomorrow.

Pippa climbed onto Phil's bike and rode out of the parking lot she rode as fast as she could riding down streets until she arrived at the lake she used to play at when she was younger, when she pulled up she noticed another bike parked up alongside a tree. She climbed off the bike and walked closer to the lake until she noticed Jax sat on the floor with a cigarette in one hand and the other ripping grass from the ground. "You should really tell somebody where you're going, it's not safe out here" Jax turned surprised to see Pippa "What are you doing here? Who brought you? "Pippa laughed "Jax I've been riding a bike since I was thirteen years old, what you thought I'd suddenly forgotten. I had an inkling you would be here, I used to find you here after your dad died" Jax nodded "You always did know where to look" Pippa sat in the space next to Jax "I know you like I know myself Jax and I know you have a guilt weighing on your heart, because you feel Tara's problem is your fault" Jax nodded "If I'd just stayed with her, Destiny would be here right now" Pippa shook her head and reached for Jax's hand "no she'd be back in Seattle with my mom while I worked. Tara's ill Jax you didn't cause this she did." Jax pulled Pippa closer to him and kissed her forehead "It's all my fault" Pippa pulled away and glared at him as she reached under his chin "None of this is your fault, look at you, your shattered you're not thinking straight. You need to rest" Jax let out a breath he'd been holding and wiped his eyes "What if we never find her, I've let you both down. I can't even get being dad right" He continued crying s Pippa reached out and sat on her knees in front of him and cuddled him as she rested her head on his shoulder she let her own tears fall "We are going to find her, She's a Teller Maybe not by name but she is by heart, She is strong just like her dad" Jax wrapped his arms around Pippa holding her tightly "I've let you down" "No Jax you haven't your only human you need to sleep. We both know Tara won't harm a hair on her head because she loves you and she thinks she can use Destiny to get you back" Jax pulled back a little and reached for Pippa's face "You are a genius you know that" Pippa was confused "What do you mean?" "If I tell her I want her back she will give me Destiny back, It's the only way" Pippa nodded and kissed Jax.

_Marks of battle, they still feel raw_  
_A million pieces of me, on the floor_

_I'm falling through the doors of the emergency room_  
_Can anybody help me with these Exit Wounds?_  
_I don't know how much more love this heart can lose_  
_And I'm dying, dying from the Exit Wounds_  
_Wounds! Where their leaving, the scars you're keeping_  
_Exit wounds_

**_The Script Exit Wounds_**

* * *

**R&R **

**sorry it's all together it''s late here and i'm getting tired so hopefully edit it tomoz but hope you enjoy.. Here's the start of something completely crazy!**


	14. Taking over me

**Hey Guys, Sorry it's late, Guess What? I did my first sex Scene.. (It's not good Well i don't think)**

**I just hope you like it.**

* * *

_My heart is racing  
She puts her hands in mine  
I feel them shaking  
I look into her eyes  
And I tell her that it's gonna be alright  
And I'm never ever gonna make you cry_

The following day Pippa and Jax woke in each other's arm on the soft green bed listening to the birds tweeting and the water flowing in the lake. Pippa sat up rubbing her eye's taking in the scene in front of her, Jax sat up stretching then reached into his pants pocket pulling out his phone. "Shit, My phone's been going all night, I'm gonna give Clay a call" pippa nodded as she stood up wiping herself down making sure she looked decent.

Jax dialled Clay's number expecting to wait for him to answer but before it even rang Clay picked it up "Where the hell have you been?" "I've been at the lake" Clay huffed "Pippa went missing last night, is she with you?" Jax's eyes peered at Pippa as she walked around in circles with her hands in her pockets "She's with me, Found me last night. Any news?" Jax could tell by Clays breathing that nothing had been discovered "Sorry son, were still coming up blank" Jax sighed, "I should have guessed as much, See you soon" Jax pressed the end button and looked at Pippa sadly "They still have nothing" Pippa's eyes filled with tears as she looked at the man she loved so broken, she hadn't seen him this bad not even when Tara left him when they were younger, She quickly wiped the tear that slipped from her eye and turned away from Jax. He noticed her eyes water before she spilled the first tear; he stood up and walked to her side pulling her into his arms "It's ok. I'm going to find her" Pippa nodded against his chest "I wanna go home" Jax raised her head to look at him and wiped her cheeks kissing her forehead "Ok" He then grabbed her hand heading for the bike's, he looked at Phil's bike "Look ride on mine and I'll send Half Sack for Phil's" Pippa shook her head "I'm fine, besides I think I need the ride on my own to think" Jax nodded and pulled her closer to him placing his hands on either side of her face and pulling her roughly towards him kissing her deeply, "I love you" He said once he pulled away walking towards his bike, Pippa climbed onto Phil's bike putting the helmet on her head and turned the key starting the ignition She looked towards Jax who nodded as he began to ride slowly. She revved it up a little and sped of past Jax.

_I'll fix your broken heart  
I'll make it beat again  
I'll never let you down  
On me you can depend  
And I'll tell her we'll always be this way  
Every day that she's the one that makes me wanna say_

Reaching the clubhouse she parked in Phil's space and climbed of his bike as Jax pulled in beside Clay's bike, Pippa watched as the guy's came towards her with Piney scowling at her. She took the helmet off freeing her hair; she placed the helmet on the bike seat and brushed her hair with her fingers. "What the hell was that? You could have hurt yourself," Jax shouted as he walked towards her "It was called a race and I never hurt myself did I? I'm not stupid Jax," Jax shook his head pursing his lips "You woman will be the death of me." Jax walked towards Pippa gripping her around the waist as his head nuzzled into her neck causing her to giggle. Clay came closer "You do not take a club member's bike again. You hear me young lady?" "Sorry Clay" Pippa said as she looked up at him. "I needed to find Jax and I knew if I'd come back inside and asked for somebody's keys no one would give me them so I stole Phil's" Clay shock his head "I'll let you off this time with all the shit that's going on at the moment but next time come and ask one of us. Your old bike is still in storage" Pippa was shocked She'd assumed they'd sold it. "Really? Why?" Clay pointed to Piney "Your Father, He said you'll be back" Piney smiled at Pippa and walked towards her "Your my little girl and you were always happy when you were riding" "Thanks Pops" Pippa walked towards her dad hugging him. Everybody walked back into the club Pippa was surprised to see Gemma ad Lyla both pinning up all the info Juice had found, everything they'd been working on the day before looking for Destiny. Juice was sat at his laptop again looking at Tara's bank details again when he shouted out "Yes.. She's in Washington. Tara's just booked into a Motel called River sea Inn." Clay made the orders "Bobby get on the phone to the Tacoma Charter see if they can reach her first, get them to keep taps and we'll be there as soon as we can" Bobby nodded as he walked away to call them. Clay looked at Juice, Phil, and Tig's "You stay here, Juice keep us updated on Tara's whereabouts" "sure Clay. I'll keep you informed" Tigs spoke up "I should be there man" Clay shock his head "No I need you here to keep shit together round here." Tigs groaned and walked outside.

_Whoo-uuh-uuh you're taking over me  
Whoo-uuh-uuh I'm in ecstasy  
Whoo-uuh-uuh I just can't believe the love, love, love is taking over me  
Love, love, love is taking over me_

Pippa looked to Jax "I should come too, Destiny's going to want to see me" Jax nodded "Clay Pippa's coming too, Destiny will want to see her" "You behave and I mean it. None of your stupid antics you hear me?" Clay said pointing at her. Pippa nodded.

Piney pulled Opie to the side "I need you to look after your sister for me. I need to stay here so I need you to watch her." Opie rested a hand on his dad's shoulder "Pop's you know I'll always take care of her but I need you to look after Kenny for me please" Piney smiled "Of course I will. Not long till he's home" Opie nodded "Yeah I know, he's getting stronger every day, Just wish Donna was around to see him grow" Piney patted Opie's back "She is here son, in your heart and you'll see her every day when you look at your boy" Opie smiled "Thanks pop." He replied as he walked away to join the club as they grabbed everything they needed to head off to Washington.

Everyone was ready sat on their bikes ready for the road trip, Pippa climbed on the back of Jax's bike wrapping her arms around his waist getting ready to head off, Jax turned to look at Pippa smiling softly "Love you" he spoke quietly so only she could hear she smiled back at him "I love you too" She replied back. Jax pulled out heading to find their child.

_If I close my eyes  
I can see your smile  
I can hear the laugh I love and I can't get enough  
I can pull you close in a moment just like this  
I can stop the world with only just your kiss_

They had reached the Tacoma charter clubhouse when they all climbed of the bikes Pippa climbed of Jax's bike stretching her arms in the air when she felt strong hands grip her stomach and lift her up, she could tell by the feel of these hands that they didn't belong to Jax, She wriggled out of their grip spinning round she smiled brightly "Kyle? What are you doing here?" Kyle smiled brightly "Well after I left school my parent's moved to Washington and I stumbled across these guys, I've been a member for 2 years now, What about you? Ope said you'd left Charming what you doing back?" Pippa looked towards Jax who was stood talking to other Tacoma Club Member's Pippa pulled out a picture from her jacket pocket "That's my daughter, Destiny. Well mine and Jax's, She's been kidnapped by His deranged ex Tara" She pointed at the picture of Destiny sat on her swing set at Mary's house. "Wow, I never knew you were dating Jax, I always thought you and Juice where an item" Pippa laughed a little and looked back at Jax who raised his head and winked at her making her weak "I broke things off with Juice around the same time Tara skipped out on Jax, We ended up in bed by mistake and I left town with my mum. I'd been raising Destiny alone until I came back to charming, Jax and I started dating, and other than Tara taking everything away from me we've been good" Kyle rested his hand on Pippa shoulder "It will work out, these guys" He pointed towards Jax and Clay and the rest of the charming gang "Have treated you like family forever, They are not about to let your kid down" Pippa smiled at Kyle "This is my family. I just wish things were different, She has been through so much this last few months" Kyle patted Pippa's shoulder and moved it back to the table "She's going to be fine, trust me" Jax walked over to Pippa and Kyle "Hey man, Can I steal my old Lady?" Kyle chuckled "Yeah sure Man, Nice seeing you Pippa" Pippa reached up and hugged Kyle "You too, don't be a stranger, Charming was your home once too" Kyle returned the hug "Thanks Pippa" Pippa and Kyle separated and she reached out for Jax's hand as he lead her towards the rest of the crew "Tara has a few of the Tacoma Charter on her tail now, Were heading there soon" Jax said as Pippa watched the crew around her "I promise my boys won't let her out of their sight, Were gonna get you kid back" Pippa nodded at the man who wore a President Cut, Jax wrapped his arm around Pippa's waist "Pippa this is Lee, he's the Tacoma President, Lee this is my Old Lady" Lee reached out his hand and Pippa took it as they shock "Nice to meet you Pippa, I hear your Piney's kid?" Pippa smiled and nodded "Yeah, He's my Dad" Lee nodded. Jax leant his head down so his lips reached Pippa's ear "Come on, Let's go get some rest" Pippa nodded "It was nice meeting you Lee" Pippa said as Jax pulled her away "You too Pippa" Jax suddenly bent down and reached his hand behind Pippa's knees and lifted her in his arms causing her to giggle and attracting a round of wolf whistles from all the men in the clubhouse.

Jax reached the room that he and Pippa where occupying trying to open the door but having trouble "Open the door" Pippa giggled as she opened the door for him, "Jax walked into the room and threw Pippa onto the double bed that occupied the room, He walked back to door closing it and locking it. Walking back to Pippa he slipped his cut off and threw it onto a chair and began unbuttoning his shirt when Pippa reached onto her knees and pulled him closer "Let me" she said softly as she moved his hands and began unbuttoning his shirt slipping it off his shoulders, she then reached down his stomach lifting his vest above his head. Jax pulled the vest over his shoulder's whilst Pippa laid kisses all over his stomach, slowly leading to his belt buckle. Jax climbed onto the bed and reached over to Pippa taking her top off revealing a silk purple bra, Pippa bit her bottom lip as Jax climbed over her and kissed her neck slowly reaching down to her breasts kissing between them. Jax reached down to Pippa's Jeans unfastening the button and pulling down the zip, Pippa raised her hips so Jax could pull them down her waist, She kicked off her shoes as he continued to pull them down her legs pulling them completely off and throwing them onto the chair on the other side of the room "Perfect" he said as he looked over Pippa's body, Pippa giggled and wriggled around underneath him.

Pippa reached up to Jax's belt unfastening his jean's and tugging them down his thighs, Pulling her panties off Jax threw them across the room causing them to land on the television. Jax laid kisses down Pippa's body reaching her pussy he lifted he legs over his shoulders as he slide his tongue inside her causing her to groan "Oh god" Jax laughed lightly as he pulled out of her "Sorry Darlin' I'm not God, I'm Jax Teller" Pippa giggled loudly "You're so funny" Jax smiled "I aim too please" he leant down to kiss her. Pippa willingly took his lips as she slid his boxers down, "You want me baby?" Pippa nodded. Jax ground into Pippa guiding himself inside her "uhh" Jax lifted Pippa by the waist and pulled her closer to him, grinding into her deeper causing her head to fall onto his shoulder "Ahh Jax, Harder" She called as he began picking up pace, Pippa gripped Jax's shoulders to try and steady herself as he kept pounding into her causing her to moan loudly. Suddenly there was a knock at the door "Hey Jax, were heading out now" Jax groaned "Give me five minutes" Pippa looked into Jax's eyes as she reached her climax causing him to groan and reach his.

_Whoo-uuh-uuh it's taking over me  
Whoo-uuh-uuh I'm in ecstasy  
Whoo-uuh-uuh I just can't believe the love, love, love it's taking over me  
Love, love, love it's taking over me_

Jax climbed of the bed and headed to the en-suite bathroom to clean himself up. Pippa followed and turned the shower on, "I'm gonna head off with the guys and hopefully we'll be bringing home our little princess" Jax said looking towards Pippa as she unstrapped her bra "Please be safe" Jax smiled and reached down to kiss Pippa "Always for you" Pippa wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, pulling way she smiled "I love you" Jax smiled as he kissed her forehead "Love you too" Pippa smiled as he walked out of the room and she climbed into the war shower hoping that things would be ok and that Destiny would be home.

The hours passed by after Pippa showered she went into the clubhouse and got acquainted with a few Crow Eaters just talking about hair and make-up but it was a conversation that kept her mind occupied. Pippa finally retired back to the room she and Jax had been in earlier she slipped out of her shoe's and jeans climbing into the bed sheets laying in the dark silently praying Jax would bring Destiny home. Pippa had nodded off to sleep but was woken by the sound of bike's pulling up, she quickly found her jeans, threw them on, and ran out the door into the club, she saw Jax walk in with a sombre look "Where is she?" Jax walked towards Pippa and wrapped his arm around her, "I need to tell you something" Pippa pushed out of his hold until she heard the most beautiful voice "Momma."

_Touch my skin with your body_  
_Love is taking over me_  
_Touch my skin with your body_  
_Love is taking over me_

* * *

**R&R**

**Hope you all liked it.. As i said before this was my first sexual scene. **

**I left out the details of the rescue for now so we could concentrate on their sexual encounter but will hopefully be adding the details in the next chapter on how they found her**


	15. Dreams

**Hey Guys.. So well this chapter is complete and utter rubbish to me.. I wanted to write so many things differently but i felt this was the best way i could succeed with it..**

* * *

_Oh, my life is changing everyday,_

In every possible way.  
And oh, my dreams, it's never quite as it seems,  
Never quite as it seems.

Pippa moved away from Jax spotting the little girl walking through the door, She couldn't hold back she ran to her daughter and picked her up in her arms "I missed you so much Baby" She leaned into Destiny holding her tightly making sure she was real "I missed you Momma, Miss Tara was nice when the bad man tried to hurt me" Pippa's head pointed in Jax's direction he walked towards them and lifted Destiny from Pippa's arms "Why don't you go get cleaned up squirt" Jax put her on the floor and nodded his head to one of the girls "Go with her" the short brown haired one followed Destiny making sure she was ok. "There's something you need to know" Jax said as he grabbed Pippa's hands "Jax what's wrong?" the door opened and Bobby came in with the rest of the crew whilst they had Opie lifted trying to pull him inside, Pippa made her way to her brother when Jax pulled her back "You don't want to see this trust me" Pippa looked at Jax for answers "What happened?" suddenly Pippa heard a voice she didn't want to hear "I need him on a table quick" Tara called out. Pippa glared at Jax "What the hell is she doing here?" "She's the only one who can help him until we get home. It was the only way I'm sorry babe" Pippa pushed him away "In case you've forgotten she's the same women who stole your daughter because you didn't want her" Jax reached out to grab Pippa's wrist as she pulled away "Opie was her friend, she didn't want him to die" Pippa shock her head and headed to the bar. Once she reached the bar she spoke to the women behind the bar "Hey you got a phone I can use?" The women smiled "Sure sweetie, Just down the corridor to the left" "Thanks" Pippa called as she headed to the pay phone. Pippa picked up the receiver and dialled Gemma's phone, waiting for Gemma to answer Pippa watch Jax as he watch Opie, "Hello Gemma Morrow" "Gemma it's Pippa, Jax found Destiny but guess who he brought back with him" Gemma growled down the phone "I swear to god that boy is going to get my boot up his ass" Pippa heard Opie's screams "Ope's in a bad way I don't know what happened nobody will tell me, We need to get him home." "I'll sort something out, just leave it to me sweetie." Pippa ended the call as Destiny and the girl with the brown hair came out of the bathroom "Thanks for taking care of her" "She's a sweet kid, I'm Cherry" She held her hand out for Pippa to shake "Pippa" Cherry laughed lightly "We all know you. Your Pippa Winston, Jax Teller's old lady" Pippa's cheeks flushed red "I hate being known as his old lady, I would just like for one day somebody to call me his girlfriend" Cherry laughed a little "Well hey your Jax Teller's Girlfriend" Pippa smiled brightly. Destiny clung onto Pippa as she walked back into the bar "Momma, Are we going home soon? I really Miss Grandma Gemma" Pippa smiled softly "Yeah baby, She missed you too. We all did even uncle Tigs" Destiny giggled "but he's always silly Momma" Pippa laughed at her daughter, She'd only been gone days but it felt like the longest time in her life.

_I know I've felt like this before, but now I'm feeling it even more,  
Because it came from you.  
And then I open up and see the person falling here is me,  
A different way to be._

"I need to get him to a hospital Jax, If I don't he might not make it" Jax nodded "Do what you got to do" Tara pulled out her phone and dialled the hospital "I need an air ambulance Were at the Sons of Anarchy Club house in Tacoma Washington, to Saint Thomas Hospital in Charming" "Yes ok, I need it as soon as possible if he doesn't get their soon we could lose him" Tara ended the call and looked at Jax "There on their way but I don't know if it's going to help" Pippa pushed past the crowd and came to a halt next to the tables lined up together holding her big brother, her protector. Tears slipped down her cheeks as she stroked his cheek "You got to pull through this you oversized Ape, I need my big brother and Kenny needs his Daddy." Pippa noticed the small smile creep up on his lips "Donna" then the worst happened Opie's heart stopped beating "No, Save him you have to save him" Jax pulled Pippa back by her waist pulling her away from Opie as Tara tried resuscitating him, "et her out of here" Pippa kept pushing towards Opie but suddenly an extra pair of hands pulled her away "Come on Pippa, He wouldn't want you to see him like this" Kyle spoke as he and Jax dragged her out the back to the dorm room she and Jax had occipued. Pippa threw herself onto the bed and turned away from them both and began sobbing into the pillow "Hey man thanks but I got it from here" Jax said as he turned towards the door "cool man" Kyle said as he walked out of the room and closed the door. Jax sat ext to Pippa on the bed gently stroking her hair as she cried "It's Opie, He's a survivor. I've seen him walk through a shower of bullets when he lost Donna, that shit tore him apart." Pippa sat up turning to Jax as she wiped her eyes "You ever think your stupid club got her killed, she was my best friend Jax, she's the person I ran to when things got tough. I miss her every day and I'm glad I wasn't here to see her die but I wish he'd ran when mom gave him that option because getting away from you would have been the best thing he'd ever done" Pippa climbed off the bed starting towards the bathroom when Jax jumped of the bed and headed towards her pinning her to the wall "Just because Tara is here you're getting pissed with me, If it wasn't for her he would never have made it back to the club so be grateful." Pippa slapped him around the face "I am nothing but grateful that she has helped him but all the agony she has put this family through and your still defending her, You need to make your mind up Jax." Pippa pushed him away and walked into the bathroom locking the door, Jax leant against the door banging "What's that supposed to mean?" Pippa sat on the floor crying, she realised since she'd been back in Charming she'd had nothing but pain and suffering, She began re thinking things and maybe coming home was the worst decision she'd made.

Jax was sat outside the bathroom door for three hours waiting for Pippa to come to her senses but everything was silent so he got tired of waiting. Jax pushed the door handle and realised it was open so he opened the door carefully and found Pippa's body laid on the floor next to the toilet, Jax quickly flew to her side to make sure she was ok, He lifted her in his arms walking her to the bed laying her down. He then realised just how exhausted she was the fighting wasn't helping her and everything that had happened the past two months had torn her apart. "You look so beautiful, I just wish you knew just how much you complete me" He whispered to her as he laid a small blanket over her "I love you" He said as he kissed her forehead and made his way towards the door to find out what was going on "Me too" she said softly as she rolled over to lay on her front. Jax laughed lightly as he walked out of the room carefully closing the door behind him.

Jax walked into the bar to see everyone sitting around but he walked straight outside for a cigarette, He walked up to a large rock and sat down on it as he lit his cigarette "You told her the truth yet?" Jax looked up to see Tara looking at him "No and right now she's got enough to deal with. She hasn't forgiven you for shooting me" Tara sat next to Jax "It was an accident; I would never intentionally hurt you Jax." Jax nodded as he took another pull on is cigarette "She doesn't know that, She thinks you hate her and your destroying her life" Tara let out a small gasp "I never hated her, I've always admired her strength especially when it comes to this club and Destiny. I am sorry that I couldn't get in contact sooner" "Why did you take her? It's the one thing I don't understand, you could have done anything to hurt us, but you took our daughter from her. You know she thought she'd never see her again. It almost broke her" Tara looked down at her feet "I once worked for Georgie to pay college tuition fees but I eventually got so caught up in the dancing that I was taking drugs to keep me awake in class. He paid my debt and told me that one day he'd expect me to return the favour" Jax threw his cigarette on the ground "So he took Destiny because he knew it would affect her more than anything" he said "He thought if he had destiny she'd go back to work for him, He saw some of her work for Luann and it set him off" Jax became frustrated "You need to tell her, if you don't she's going to want your head on a plate" Tara nodded. Jax stood up and walked back inside.

___I want more impossible to ignore,  
Impossible to ignore.  
And they'll come true, impossible not to do,  
Impossible not to do._

Pippa woke feeling the softness of the bed beneath her, she quickly climbed of the bed and ran through the door until she slammed into a rock solid figure "He where you running off to?" Pippa looked into his piercing Blue eyes "Where's my brother?" He smiled as he touched her cheek "He's back in charming, Tara got his heart breathing Mom and Piney are taking care of him now" Pippa let out a sigh "So you're going to tell me I'm being stupid and that she's this great person aren't you?" Jax laughed as he moved forward and kissed Pippa's lips "No I was about to tell you, that I love you and that you are amazing and I think I must be the luckiest man alive" Pippa blushed smiling shyly "It helps that your hot" she winked as she turned back to the dorm room, Jax followed her closing the door behind him "We need to get our stuff together and head back home, Destiny has been telling everyone about her Grandma Gemma" Pippa laughed lightly "She misses her" Jax pulled out the duffle bag and began throwing their clothes in side it, he then spotted Pippa's panties still hung on the Television from the evening before "best not forget these" he said as he picked them up and tossed them into the bag "I like those ones" Pippa smiled "You like all my lingerie" Jax laughed "True" Jax zipped the bag up and lifted it up off the bed "Come on let's get our girl home" Pippa nodded as she followed Jax back into the club.

They all loaded up Tara's car with their bags whilst Jax and Pippa stood next to his bike with Destiny beside them "Look I know this wasn't the plan but it's the only way, if you wanna go home tonight?" Pippa crossed her arms "I know. I still think she's psychotic" Jax smiled "Play nice, Just hear her out" Pippa shook her head "I said I'd ride home with her but I'm not going to talk to her, If she drives me and our daughter off a bridge I blame you" Jax laughed "Tara wouldn't do that, She wouldn't hurt Dest" Pippa snickered "Yeah if you say so. Be careful ok! I love you" Jax smiled as he leant down and placed softly kiss on Pippa's lips "I love you too" he said against her lips. Destiny began to poke Jax at his waist "Daddy, Will you be coming home with us now?" Pippa looked at Jax waiting for his reaction but he looked back at her shrugging his shoulders "I don't know Sweetheart, Why don't you ask you Mommy" Destiny turned to Pippa "Can Daddy live with us now?" Pippa bit her lip trying to hid her excitement "Yes Daddy can if he wants too" Jax looked at Pippa quizzically? "Really? You want to live together?" Pippa smiled brightly as she nodded "we basically live together anyway, might as well make it official" Jax smiled as he kissed her fore head. He crouched down to Destiny "You young lady be a good girl for your Mommy and look after her" Destiny laughed as Jax placed a kiss on her nose "I will daddy Love you" she ran off to Tara "Love you too Pumpkin," he called after her. Pippa looked at Tara as Destiny climbed into her Car "How are you sure you can trust her? She shot you and kidnapped our daughter?"Jax followed Pippa's view and reached out for her hand "I don't trust her but I know she wouldn't harm destiny and she's been dealing with a lot. Let her explain" Jax quickly kissed Pippa's forehead and slowly let go of her hand as he walked towards the gang and his bike.

___And now I tell you openly, you have my heart so don't hurt me.  
You're what I couldn't find.  
A totally amazing mind, so understanding and so kind;  
You're everything to me._

Pippa walked to Tara's car and climbed in buckling herself up, she then turned around to look at Destiny smiling brightly. The boys pulled out on their bike's with Tara pulling out behind them and following them home. Once Destiny was asleep in the backseat Tara decided it would be a good time to speak to Pippa about everything. "We really need to talk" Tara said quickly glimpsing at Pippa from the corner of her eye, Pippa sighed "Do I really need to hear this?" "I would really like you to hear me out please" Pippa shook her head "This better be good Tara" Tara took a deep breath as she started "When I was in college developed a drug addiction and I got into loads of debt, My boss decided to pay my debt of under the pretence I owed him a favour" Pippa looked at Tara "You worked for Georgie?" "How did you guess? Well I suppose you could tell with him being in Charming. Well he told me to take Destiny and my debt would be paid off but he lied, I took her to him. I still don't know why I took her" "You were scared. I was scared of Georgie when I worked for him." Tara nodded "He took us both but I protected her, I wouldn't allow him to go near her so he began getting frustrated" "Why did you get all crazy and shot Jax?" Tara watched the bikes ahead "I felt lost, for so long I'd been holding on to him, He loved me a few weeks ago and he eagerly jumped into your arms and it broke my heart. Seeing him with Destiny hurt me because I wanted to be the only women to bare his children. Would you believe I never meant to shot him? I would never intentionally hurt him" Pippa nodded "I would have helped him but Clay wanted to kill me so I ran ad I've never ran when I've seen someone in a bad way" Pippa looked at Destiny praying that she never has to witness the violence and pain they all have been suffering "My daughter nearly lost her dad and I nearly lost the man that I love because of your stupidity, You need to be punished for that at least. You don't deserve to die though" Tara nodded.

After hours of driving they'd finally made it back to the clubhouse, when Tara pulled up Jax walked towards them as they climbed out, Destiny ran straight into Gemma's arms and shared a heartfelt embrace. Pippa stood with Jax watching the embrace, Jax wrapped his arms around Pippa's waist nuzzling into her neck "She isn't dead, so does that mean you talked?" Pippa nodded and reached her arm up to place her hand o Jax's cheek "I want her punished though Jax, It isn't fair for her to act like a raging nutcase and get away with all the bad that she did" "I know, Unser is on his way down here, they have a warrant for her arrest" Pippa looked towards Tara who stood awkwardly against her car.

Gemma let go of Destiny smiling "I missed you so much Baby girl" Destiny smiled "I missed you too Grandma, Miss Tara took good care of me" Gemma caught a glimpse of Tara "I bet she did, You run ahead inside Uncle Tig has a surprise for you" Destiny shot past Gemma and into the club as Gemma alked towards Tara.

Gemma grabbed Tara by the throat "How dare you, You nearly killed my son then took his daughter. I don't know why they haven't killed you but I'm telling you know you come near my family again your dead" Tara nodded. Jax placed his hand on Gemma's arm "Get off her Mom, She's explained her piece. Just leave her alone" Gemma looked t her son "All the trouble she caused and you still let her go" suddenly the sound of siren's headed towards the clubhouse, The gates where opened and a police car came inside and pulled up beside Tara's car. Chief unser climbed out and walked towards Tara "Tara Knowles I'm arresting you on suspicion of attempted murder and kidnap" Tara nodded as she lifted up her arms for him to handcuff her. Tara looked at Jax and smiled slightly "Thank you, for everything. I'm truly sorry" Jax nodded "I'm sorry too" Unser opened the door to the backseat and let Tara climb in herself. Unser closed the door behind her and turned to Pippa and Jax "We are going to need you to come down to the station and give us your statements" "Thanks man, we appreciate what you've done for us" Unser nodded his head and climbed back into his car and drove off.

Jax turned to look at Pippa and noticed the tears in her eyes "Hey what's wrong?" he said as he walked towards her, "I'm going inside" Gemma said as she walked away to meet everybody else inside the club. "I'm worried about Ope, I haven't even thought about him the whole way back, I need to see him and I've got to make sure Kenny is ok" Jax nodded "Well lets go say a quick hello to everyone then we'll head to the hospital and make sure he's ok" Pippa nodded and reached for Jax's hand as they walked towards the clubhouse.

Inside the clubhouse Destiny was relishing in the attention, everybody was smiling and happy that she was home safe Tig had even brought her a bicycle and fixed up a play area outside. Jax and Pippa sat together watching Destiny "I'm happy we have her back, I thought we'd lost her for good. I was so scared" Jax wrapped his arm around Pippa's shoulder "I wouldn't have come back without her; you know I would keep on searching until I found her" "I know you would. I was just so afraid of having to live a life without her in it because she has brought me so much joy and happiness since the day they placed her in my arms" Jax smiled "I wish I'd been there for both of you then maybe none of this would have happened" Pippa looked into Jax's eyes "I think us finding each other again was inevitable and now we can move on with our lives and be a family but the one thing that is concerning me is how did you get Destiny back and what happened to Georgie?" Jax looked at Clay and Chibbs who shared the same menacing smile "Well you might not want the gorey details of what happened but long story short he won't be bothering us again" Pippa raised her eyebrow at them and crossed her arms "Who are we kidding She's one of the club she can handle it" Clay said looking at Pippa as he took a puff from his cigar "Happy and Chibbs went in asking for Destiny back but Georgie sent out his bodyguard but Happy beat the shit out of him then Georgie tried to make a getaway but Opie started firing bullets at him while he was driving" Clay nodded towards Jax to continue "Ope stood in the path of his car causing Georgie to run him down, Bobby and Me went to find Destiny but we also found Tara locked In a room together. When we came out of the building Bobby took Destiny to the van while Tara helped Opie. I walked over to see if he was ok and he was brely breathing but it pissed the guys off so Happy, Chibbs and Clay where all stood at the trunk of Georgie's car where Happy had tied him up. You can imagine what happened next" Pippa nodded "Does anyone know how bad Opie is?" they all shook their heads "I really need to go see him" Pippa stood up and walked towards Gemma "Can you watch Destiny for a few hours? I really need to see my brother" Gemma reached out to hold Pippa's hand "Whatever you or Piney need right now I'm here. Your family Pippa and you know I'm always happy to see my grandbaby" "Thanks Gemma. I really appreciate all you've done for us" Gemma pulled Pippa closer and wrapped her arms around her "You're the daughter I never had sweetheart and I love you just like I know you love my son" Gemma whispered into her ear. Jax walked over to them as Gemma and Pippa parted "What's going on here?" Pippa smiled as she turned to look at Jax "Nothing much your mum just offered to have Destiny so we could go see Ope" Jax smiled "Ok then, We'll collect her from you later" Gemma shook her head "No you too have a night to yourselves tonight, You two have had enough going on these past few weeks I think tonight you need a break. She's fine staying with her Grandma." "I don't know Gemma, we've only just got her back. I don't want her staying away from home yet" "It's not an option young lady she'll be back tomorrow, I promise I'm not some psycho who's going to run away with her" Gemma laughed but received a death glare from Jax "Ok, Well just let her stay tonight, I will bring her home first thing" Pippa gave into Gemma "Ok one night Gemma. I want her home tomorrow" Gemma nodded. Jax and Pippa walked off to find Destiny riding her bike up and down the hall with Tigs helping her "She's a born natural just like you sweetheart" he said smiling at Pippa, remembering teaching Pippa how to ride er first bicycle. Destiny beamed at her parents "Look Daddy, Uncle Tigs showed me how to ride my bike without stabilizers" Jax smiled "I know Pumpkin, you're doing great, Maybe we can take you out side on it soon" Pippa smiled brightly "You ok with staying and Grandma's tonight? If you don't want to you can come home" Destiny climbed of her bike "I want to stay with Grandma please Mommy" "Ok but be on your best behaviour" Destiny nodded as she ran up too Pippa giving her a kiss before running to Jax to kiss him too "Bye Mommy and Bye Daddy" They both chuckled as she walked towards Gemma "She's already so grown up" Pippa and Jax walked out of the clubhouse and over to Jax's parked bike. They put on their Helmets and climbed onto the bike heading towards the hospital to check the status of Opie's injuries.

_Oh, my life,  
Is changing every day,  
In every possible way._

And oh, my dreams,  
It's never quite as it seems,  
'Cause you're a dream to me,  
Dream to me.

_Dreams-Cranberries_

* * *

**R&R**

**A/N**: **So i know your probably annoyed that suddenly Tara is no longer Crazy lol i don't know i felt that i needed to get ride of her somehow but i didn't want to kill her so i thought maybe if she accidently shot Jax and If she previously knew Georgie herself it would get me out of killing her. I know i'm being mean to Pippa aren't i.. she''s had no luck since returning to Charming.. I am wondering weither i should let Opie Die or if he should Stay alive so you decide..**

**OPIE DIE OR OPIE SURVIVE? (YOU DECIDE)**


	16. Safe & Sound

**Hey Guys... So once again thank you for reviewing my story so hey.. for those who watched Laying Pipe the other night shocker right? Didn't expect that at all...  
**

* * *

I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Pippa and Jax walked into Opie's room to find it empty causing Pippa to panic, Jax gripped her hand "It's ok. They might have moved him" Pippa nodded until she noticed the nurse head towards them "Where's my brother?" "Sorry Ma'am who is your brother?" "Harry Winston, I was told he was in this room" the nurse smiled "Oh, He hasn't stopped talking about you since he woke up" The nurse smiled at Pippa "He's with his son one of my colleges took him down their this morning" Pippa smiled as she held Jax's hand a little tighter smiling at him "Is he ok though? Did he sustain major injuries?" The nurse looked at Pippa seriously "The doctor has tried speaking to him but he refuses to listen" Pippa as confused "What's wrong with him?" The nurse looked solemnly at Pippa "I'm sorry Ma'am I cannot give you the information you need, speak to Mr Winston and his doctor" Pippa nodded and walked towards the baby unit. "Can you believe that? I'm his sister and they can't even let me know what's going on" Jax came to a halt and pulled Pippa towards him "Look it might be best if he lets you now himself what's going on. I know your just looking out for him but give him time if he needs it" Pippa nodded gruffly "Ok. I just feel like I'm being left in the dark and I don't like it" Jax kissed Pippa's forehead "Talk to Ope yourself." Jax pulled Pippa along the corridor until they reached Kenny's room; there they saw Opie cradling Kenny in his arms with a small smile spread across his lips. Pippa felt the tears prickle her eyes at watching the display of affection Opie had for his son.

_Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound_

Pippa walked into the room startling Opie "Hey... You... You scared me" Pippa felt the tears slip down her cheeks "I'm sorry Pip, you shouldn't have seen me like that" Pippa walked towards her brother and wrapped her arms around his neck as she hugged him "Don't ever do that to me again." Opie patted her arm with his free hand "I promise" Pippa watched Kenny smiling at Opie as he wriggled around in his arms "Was she ok?" Pippa took a seat and sat next to Opie whilst he looked at her "What do you mean?" "When your heart stopped in Tacoma your last word to me was Donna" Opie looked at Pippa "She was beautiful, looked exactly like she did on our wedding day" Pippa smiled through her tears "Why didn't you stay with her?" "She told me to get my ass back home and raise our boy" Pippa laughed a little "That's right, this little fella needs his daddy just like I need my big brother" Opie smiled as he looked at the window and spotted Jax, he raised his hand motioning for Jax to join them. Jax entered the room and walked to Opie stretching is hand out to tap his shoulder "Hey Man, you gave us all a scare" "Sorry Brother. I needed to speak to you guys before anybody else" Jax raised his eyebrow cautiously "What's wrong Ope?" Opie reached Kenny out towards Pippa gesturing for her to take him as he began to push himself out from beside the cot, as he struggled to stand they noticed what was wrong. "I can't ride my bike" Pippa felt a fresh round of tears pool up in her eyes, Jax noticed this and reached his arm out and rested his hand on her shoulder as he stroked her cheek comforting her. "I gotta use a wheelchair for a while but he reckons in the next few month's I'll be able to do most of my old day to day things but I'll need a cane to support me" "Will you ride again?" Pippa asked as she cradled Kenny to her chest "We don't know, the Doc said my leg got pretty mangled when the car went over it" "Ope, I'm sorry bro" Opie gave Jax a small smile "Don't be. I needed a way out of this club and I got it, just not the way I hoped," He laughed trying to lighten the mood, though it wasn't fooling Jax. "When's Kenny coming home? If you need any help at all you know I'm here" Pippa said. "They said he's ready to go home, Just need to make arrangements for both of us" Pippa and Jax shared a glance at each other before smiling, turning to Opie "Pippa already told you your welcome to come and stay with us. I'm sure we can find baby stuff for the little guy," said Jax. Opie smiled at them both "I appreciate what your both doing but I can't ask that of you. You guys have just started a proper relationship and you've already had so much shit get in the way," Opie said as he sat back down. "Your family Ope. We look out for our family and you won't be in the way. We love you" Jax replied shaking his head. Opie looked at Pippa as she held a sleeping Kenny against her "You sure? I won't be in the way?" Pippa laughed at her brother "I know you've been struggling to go home and I understand. You're welcome for as long as you need.. Within reason of course, I can't have my brother and my old man taking advantage of me for too long" Jax and Opie, laughed together at Pippa. Jax reached down to kiss Pippa's head "I'll go get a nurse, tell them where ready to go. Yeah?" Opie nodded. "So you're living together now?" "We've practically been living together anyway. We just decided to make it official. I know what you two are like together" Opie laughed at Pippa "You know we were good boys in school, I swear we didn't kill Mrs Burgess's cat" Pippa shock her head pursing her lips smiling "Opie I may be four years younger than you boys but seriously, the crazy cat lady came banging on our front door with her cat in a box telling mom that her son was a murderer, Ope the cat had an eyeball hanging out. It was gross" Opie stopped laughing though the smile on his face was still evident "Ok. We did shot the cat but it was an accident, we were aiming at the target and it just happened to get in the way once I'd fired my gun." "I really did miss you while I was gone Ope, I never realized just how much until I nearly lost you" Opie reached out his hand placing it on Pippa's knee "They can't keep me down, I may be an invalid but I'm still fighting" Pippa narrowed her eyes at her brother "Don't you dare call yourself an invalid. You're a survivor and you will get back on your bike because the Harry Winston I know never gives up" She scolded him. Opie laughed at his sister the voice of reason in his life all the hardship they'd shared over the years and she was still the brightest soul in the room that brought him out of his darkness.

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling,  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone_

Jax came back into the room followed by a nurse holding a clipboard and a cheery smile "Hello Mr Winston, I hear your ready to take this little guy home" Opie looked at Pippa and Jax "Yeah. He's ready to come home" The nurse smiled "We have the usual discharge forms for the baby ad due to unfortunate circumstances we have removed the mother's discharge forms. We advise you attend clinic once a month with him so he can be weighted and a general check-up" the nurse smiled softly at him as she handed the forms to him and a pen "I need you to sign these document's for your files and I'll sort out the medical expenses and get you a receipt" Opie took the pen and forms quickly filling them out eagerly wanting to get his son home. Jax opened the door for the nurse as she took the forms from Opie "I'll go sort the medical bills out" Opie was about to stop him but Jax walked out closing the door, Opie groaned, "I don't need him doing this. I can take care of it myself" "He don't know what to do Ope, You're his best friend and he keeps watching you suffer. He wants to help you and besides I get to cuddle my beautiful nephew whenever I want" Pippa beamed.

Jax had called Clay telling him he needed someone to drive to the hospital to collect Opie and Kenny, Clay had sent Half Sack to pick them up. Half Sack climbed out of the car and noticed Opie in a wheel chair "Hey man glad you're ok" Jax helped Opie into the car as Pippa strapped Kenny into the car seat the hospital had lent them to get Kenny home. "I'll see you at the clubhouse" Opie nodded. Pippa climbed onto Jax's bike after putting her helmet on, she wrapped her arms around his waist.

_Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound_

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)

Once they arrived at the clubhouse Pippa ran towards the car helping to get Kenny from his seat as Jax helped Opie back into his wheelchair, Pippa removed Kenny from his car seat and rested him in Opie's arms "You welcome him into the club. He's your son" Opie nodded as Kenny snuggled into his father's hold. Jax stood behind Opie and wheeled him towards the doors. Pippa Opened the doors for Jax to help Opie into the room suddenly a silence filled the room causing Pippa to worry about Opie but as she opened her mouth a loud round of cheers filled the room "Congratulations Man. He's a cute kid," Bobby said as he peered at the sleeping boy nestled in Opie's arms. Piney reached his children resting an arm on Opie's shoulder and holding Pippa's hand "You kids have done me proud" Pippa smiled and kissed her father's cheek "Thanks Pop" Piney smiled brightly. Jax edged Opie into the room more until he noticed Destiny heading towards them. She knew it was her uncle Opie but when she looked at him she became confused "Uncle Opie, Where's your foot?"

_Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound..._

_Taylor Swift- Safe & Sound_

**R&R**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was hard one to write..**

**A/N: So i thought i couldn't let Opie walk away from this one unharmed and i know nobody wanted him dead so i decided that i would give him his way out of the club, He'd been searching for it since Donna had died so him losing his foot means he can't ride his bike for the time being so he can no longer be involved in club activities.. It's going to be tough on Pippa and Jax starting their new relationship from fresh with Opie and Kenny also living under their roof so i'm looking forward to Opie & Jax annoying the Hell out of Pippa. I just hope you don't feel offended by the cat remark in this chapter. **


	17. Standing in the dark

**Hi Guys... I know it's been ages since i updated but had so much going on lately with Christmas and all.. **

**I'm hoping to have atleast 2 chapters up before chistmas but i will more than likely update a little less freqent as to what i did before but i promise it will get completed. Jax and Pippa have good storylines in my head lol!**

* * *

Pippa's eyes widened as she looked at Opie but his eyes weren't filled with anger or sadness they were filled with love as he smiled at Destiny, He passed Kenny to Pippa as he reached out his arms for her to come towards him. She ran and jumped into his lap not letting it bother her because it was still her Uncle Opie "The bad man hurt me when I was trying to help Mommy and Daddy to find you" Destiny wrapped her arms around Opie's neck "I'm sorry the bad man hurt you. I will look after you. I promise" Opie wrapped his arms around Destiny as he stared at Pippa smiling. Pippa wiped the tears from her cheek with her free hand as she remembered the nights when Opie would cuddle her because their parent's fights frightened her. Pippa handed Kenny to Bobby as he went around the club getting his welcome home hugs, Pippa watched Opie smiling and laughing with everyone. Pippa caught Jax's eyes on her whilst he was in conversation with Luann; Jax flashed her one of his cocky grins that made her weak at the knees. She flashed him a flirty lip biting smile back causing him to abruptly end his conversation and walk towards her, a crow eater stepped into his path blocking the vision of beauty that he needed to make his way towards "Jax, Can I get you a drink?" She asked flirtatiously as she batted her eye lashes at him "No Darlin' I'm good," He said smiling politely holding up his half full beer bottle. "Is there anything else I can do for you?" she asked emphasizing on the anything as she continued to bat her eye lashes. Jax had to laugh at this girls attempt to flirt with him while Pippa was watching from behind her. Jax turned the girl by the shoulders so she could see Pippa's expression "You see her?" The girl nodded as Jax pointed towards Pippa "That's my old lady, She would have your ass for dinner if she knew that you where flirting with me, So if I where you I'd go find someone else to bat those lashes at" The girl blushed as she felt Pippa's eyes bore into her "Ok" She said as she quickly walked around Jax and headed to find someone else to flirt with. Once Jax reached Pippa he wrapped his arm around her neck and guided her outside.

Once they were outside Jax pushed Pippa against the wall causing her to squeal, before she could say anything his lips reached hers kissing her roughly as he groped her ass. He felt her hands move down his back burning into the fabric causing him to push against her harder, Pippa let out a moan as she hitched her leg up towards his waist and wrapping it around him, Jax pulled her other leg up so she was fully dependent on him holding her against the wall. She pulled away from his lips catching her breath she moved her head to the side allowing him to gain access to her neck. She moaned at the feel of him nipping and sucking under her ear "Not here Baby" She whispered into his ear. Jax pulled away smiling he looked into Pippa's eyes moving the stray hair out of her eye, He released her leg so she could place both legs on the floor, He reached out his and "Come with me" she placed her hand inside his. Jax pulled them towards a ladder at the side of the building that lead to the roof. Pippa climbed the ladder first causing Jax to gently swat her ass causing her to giggle as she climbed quicker with Jax behind her. Once they reached Jax wrapped his arms around Pippa kissing her deeply as her arms wrapped around his neck, Jax pulled away momentarily so he could take his cut off and lay his shirt on the floor so Pippa could lay down without getting dirty, Pippa knelt on his shirt pulling him towards her by his belt buckle unfastening it in a swift motion "In a hurry?" he asked as he stroked the side of her face lifting her head to look at him, she shook her head "No I just want to hurry up and feel you inside me" Jax chuckled as he pushed Pippa to the floor and pulling her jeans off her legs, He gently caressed her thigh as he slide his hands towards he panties. Pippa let out soft satisfying groans trying to pull her panties off herself but every time she reached her waist band Jax would slap her thigh gently to let her know he was in charge. He placed his lips above her waist band laying sweet gentle kisses leading downwards; as he reached the most sensitive area of her body she let out a moan and reached her hands to his head pulling at his hair. Jax lifted his head to look up at Pippa flashing her that lust filled grin causing her to giggle, he gripped the sides of her panties and pulled them down in one swift movement. Jax knelt between her legs and unzipped his jeans sliding them down along with his boxers; He wrapped his hands around her thighs and pulled her towards him. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he slid inside her moving together, filling each other's need to be close. Pippa let out a rough moan as Jax moved faster filling her deeper. Suddenly they were interrupted by the banging on the roof hatch where you could climb up from inside the clubhouse, Jax groaned, "Go away, I'm busy" He shouted towards the door. Pippa rested her hands on Jax's shoulders as she reached up towards him kissing his lips passionately "Oh god, Take me home" Jax smiled "Oh I am Darlin' I am" Jax sped up his movements causing Pippa to quivered as her orgasm over took her. Jax felt her legs loosen as she moaned, he slowed down as he felt himself let go. Jax quickly stood up whipping his jeans and boxers up, tightening his belt he grinned at Pippa as she slipped her panties and jeans up her legs as she raised her but of the ground. Pippa stood smiling while combing through her hair with her fingers. The banging started again, Jax turned and lifted the hatch to see Juice "What's up?" Juice climbed up to the roof top and spotted Pippa he looked at her tight lipped and nodded his head at her. "You just had a call from the prison." Jax looked confused "Why?" "It was the female prison, Tara is in the infirmary. She was beaten by another inmate" "What happened?" "They wouldn't say they just said she gave you as her next of kin" Jax looked at Pippa "I'm gonna have to go. I'm all she has" Pippa shrugged and walked past both men and climbed down the side of the building. Juice noticed the hurt in Pippa's eyes as she disappeared. "You know she feels like you put Tara on a pedestal" Jax glared at juice "If I wanted your input into my relationship I'd ask for it" Juice shook his head "I'm not trying to get into your relationship but I've been on the other end of that pain that she feels, it's not pretty" Jax grabbed his cut and climbed through the roof hatch.

Pippa sat on the bench smoking a cigarette when Juice walked out followed by Tig, Pippa turned in the opposite direction so nobody could see the faint streak of tears that had shed her eyes, Tig took a seat next to her as he started smoking a joint he'd lit "Want some?" He asked after taking a pull holding it in front of her. She shook her head and climbed off the bench walking towards Teller-Morrow.

"What did I say?" Tig asked as he looked at Pippa walking away, Juice shrugged his shoulders before running after Pippa. Pippa sat on the ground outside the garage shutters and wiped her eyes when she noticed Juice stood in front of her "Go away Juice" Juice sat in the empty space next to Pippa "I'm going to sit her and let you use my shoulder to cry on for however long it takes" Pippa turned to look at him with a small smile "Why would you say that? If Jax finds out that your comforting me he'll kick your ass" Juice laughed "Your right he probably will but then again I really don't care, He made you cry and you know I don't like when your sad" Pippa rested her head on Juice's shoulder as she sniffled little "You never let me walk home alone either, I don't know if it was to impress my pop or if it was because you were truly chivalrous but you always put my needs before your own" Juice chuckled a little "I like to think I'm a bit of a charmer but then again I made the biggest mistake when I made the choice between the cut and you" Pippa turned to look at Juice "what do you mean?" Juice looked at the sky as he spoke "The day I came to see you in my prospect cut I had a choice and I made the wrong one, we were just kids I pushed myself into the club before I was really ready. I should have waited until I'd explored other options like marrying you..." Pippa shook her head and raised her hands up to halt him "Juice don't It's really no use talking about it now. We were both so young and you will always be my first love but Jax is my forever Juice. I honestly can't see myself without him no matter how many times I cry for him" Pippa stood up and walked away. Pippa reached for her phone and dialled Jax's number waiting for it to go to voicemail she heard the bleep and spoke "I'm going home with my brother and the kids. The door will be bolted so you may as well stay in the dorm. I hope she was worth it. Goodnight" She hung up, placed the phone inside her pocket and walked into the clubhouse.

Pippa spotted Opie laughing with their father and Uncle Bobby she walked towards them standing beside Bobby and stroked Kenny's forehead as he rocked him "Ope, you ready to leave?" She asked as she peered round looking for Destiny. "Yeah. I'm worn out and the little guy needs some proper rest" Pippa smiled "Anybody seen my daughter?" Piney tapped Pippa's elbow and pointed towards the far corner, Clay was sat next to Gemma with Destiny snuggled between them sound asleep. "We'll help Opie to the car" Pippa nodded and smiled as she walked towards Gemma and Clay "I'm heading home now. I'll take her from you" Clay shook his head "Nonsenses, you go home and sleep. Where going to have her tonight. You've got Ope and the little man so we thought it would help you out" Pippa smiled and nodded as she bent down to kiss Destiny's forehead and Clay's and Gemma's cheeks "Goodnight" she said as she headed out.

* * *

**Hope you liked Hated the sex scene AGAIN! I just hope it wasn't terrible lol**

**R&R**

**A/N: Well as you can see Tara is thrown back into the mix and i think both Jax & Tara need closure along with Juice & Pippa because you can tell Juice has never really let Pippa go. Pippa is upset with Jax because he has choosen to see Tara although he doesn't need to but he feels he's still responsible for her so it puts him between both women. Juice is right Tara is put on a pedestal by Jax and she needs to be knocked down..Honestly i wanted to add in a cheeky Juice/Pippa kiss but i felt it would just make the story more complicated right now though i feel she will be analyzing her relationship with Jax soon.**


	18. Whatever it takes

**Hi All.. So sorry for the really late update had such a busy few weeks and a broken laptop but now my files are saved so i can continue :) **

**Hope you all like..**

* * *

_A strangled smile fell from your face _

_It kills me that I hurt you this way _

_The worst part is that I didn't even know_

The following morning Pippa was awoken early by the sound of a bike parking on the drive but true to her word she'd bolted the front door, She couldn't let Jax get away with putting Tara first because she knew if she did he'd always do it. Pippa heard the key slide into the key hole and the turning of his key but she knew the door wouldn't open. Then the banging started "Pippa open this god damn door now" Jax called but she just climbed out of bed and went to check on Opie and Kenny.

Pippa opened the bedroom door quietly and noticed her brother still sleeping soundly whilst Kenny was wriggling around in his cot so she picked him up and carried him into the kitchen, Jax was still banging on the door so Pippa gave in and unbolted the door but returned to the kitchen, She paced Kenny into the small chair that was rested on the table and strapped him in. Jax hung up his cut and jacket before walking into the kitchen "Pippa" she continued to sort a bottle out and ignored Jax; she made a pot of coffee pouring herself a mug. As she rested the bottle and the mug on the table Jax pulled her arm. "Get off me" Pippa bellowed as she raised her hand slapping him across the face. "I don't even want to see you" She said as she turned back to the table unclipping Kenny's chair and lifting him into her arms and taking a seat, She picked up the bottle from the table and placed the teat into Kenny's mouth. Jax poured himself a coffee and sat in the seat opposite Pippa watching her as she concentrated on feeding her nephew; he could tell she was in her element as she smiled adoringly at him. Jax reached the mug to his lips and took a sip of the hot liquid the whole time not taking his eyes of her face. " Let's have a baby" He said without thinking, causing her to look up confused "What?" before he could think he began speaking "I think it would be great if we have another baby, I missed everything the first time and I want to experience it all with you. Together as a family" Pippa shock her head "No. You think you run to Tara's defense and I'm suddenly going to forgive you and have another baby with you." Jax smiled "I'm here with you because I love you" Pippa snickered "You've got to be kidding me. Yeah you're here now but last night you were sat at your ex-girlfriend's side while your side of the bed was cold" "I'm sorry Darlin'" He stood from his chair and crouched in front of Pippa reaching for her free hand "No it's not OK Jax" Pippa recoiled from his touch making him feel scorned. "I need some space, Please" Jax rose from the floor grabbing the pack of cigarettes from the table and walked out of the kitchen grabbing his cut on his way out the front door, slamming it behind him. Pippa felt torn by her decision knowing that eventually he would get tired of her mixed emotions but she was deeply hurt by his actions the night before. Pippa continued to watch Kenny as he squirmed in her arms when a loud thud brought her back to reality, She quickly stood up and ran through the hall with Kenny in her arms making her way to Opies room, Once she walked through the door her heart broke at the sight before her, Opie was sprawled across the floor trying to make his way to his wheelchair, He looked at Pippa and felt angry with himself for showing her his weakness, he was meant to be a warrior in her eyes. "Ope, let me help you" she said as she walked to Kenny's cot placing him inside, She turned around and crouched down beside her brother grabbing his arm "Come on, Let's get you up" Opie raised his body from the ground and lent on the arms of his wheelchair as he turned himself around with Pippa's help he sat down "Thanks, You shouldn't be taking care of me. I should be taking care of you" Pippa smiled softly as she sat down on the edge of his bed "Nonsense I can take care of myself now" Opie looked at his sister "I heard what happened, He loves you. Just remember Tara has been part of his life for such a long time it's going to be hard for him to just let her go" Pippa shook her head "Don't Ope, He can't have it both ways. The women kidnapped our daughter for Christ sake I don't care for her reasons she still did it" "I know. I'm not excusing that but he knows what he's doing" Pippa rubbed her palms together before clapping her hands together and standing up "I'm going to call one of the guy's to come give you a hand, I have to go somewhere this morning" Opie nodded as he wheeled out into the hall. The sound of whimper pulled Pippa towards the cot, she picked up Kenny holding him to her chest as she walked to the baby changing unit laying him down and quickly removing the used diaper replacing it with a new one "That's all better isn't it little fella" Pippa snuggled Kenny closely when the door knocked. She placed Kenny back into his cot before making her way to the front door, Opening the door she found Juice smiling goofily at her "Juice, what are you doing here?" She asked as she moved from the door way letting him inside "I wanted to make sure you where OK after last night. You left pretty upset" Pippa smiled softly as she walked into the kitchen pouring a mug of coffee and handing it to juice "I'm fine. However, I do need a ride. If you're up for it?" Juice lifted his head "Yeah sure, where too?" he grinned. Pippa picked her phone up from the counter beside her and dialed Neeta's number "I need to see my dad" She said as she waited for Neeta to answer her phone "Hello" Pippa heard Neeta's voice on the other end "Neeta it's Pippa. I need a favor "Miss Pippa. I haven't heard from you since you were a smart mouthed teenager. How can I help you?" Pippa smiled at the memory of Neeta chasing her around her parent's garden as a child "Neeta, My brother has just had a baby and he needs help with getting around" "Miss Pippa, I would be more than welcome to come by and help." Pippa smiled "Opie has had an accident so he needs a lot of help with his son, I don't want to ask to much of you" "Nonsense child. I'm always here to help you both" Pippa smiled "OK. Thanks Neeta, I won't be here but one of the boy's will let you in" "That's fine Miss Pippa. I will be their shortly" Pippa ended the call and dialed Phil's number, Phil answered quickly "Phil. It's Pippa, I need a favor "Sure Pippa, What can I do?" "I need you to come keep an eye on Opie, until I get home tonight" "I'll be there in five" Pippa ended the call and placed her phone back onto the table "I've just got to get dressed, If Neeta or Phil arrive then let them in please" She said as she turned to walk out the door.

_Now there's a million reasons for you to go _

_But if you can find a reason to stay_

_I'll do whatever it takes_

_To turn this around_

_I know what's at stake_

_I know that I've let you down_

Once Pippa was dressed and ready to go she grabbed her bag from the coat rack in the hall and grabbed her phone from the table, she noticed Phil cooking and Opie sat up the table with Kenny in his arms "I'm going to see Pop, so I'll see you tonight. Neeta's on her way to help with Kenny" she said as she kissed Opie's cheek and Kenny's forehead "Pip, Phil and I can split it between us" Pippa glared at her brother "Ope, I'd feel better knowing Neeta was her looking after you both" Opie nodded. Pippa walked past Juice pulling him by his cut leading him to the door. Opening the door she faced Neeta "Miss Pippa. You've grown in to the beautiful young women I knew you'd become" She said as she pulled Pippa into a hug "Thank you Neeta, It's great to see you. Opie is inside with Kenny. I've really got to go" Neeta let go Of Pippa and moved aside so she and Juice could exit. Juice climbed on to his bike and handed Pippa his helmet, she climbed on behind him wrapping her arms gently around his waist. Juice reversed of the drive and towards the clubhouse.

Juice pulled up at the clubhouse and turned off his engine. Noticing Jax's bike he quickly helped Pippa climb off and took his helmet. "Thanks Juice" she said as she walked towards the clubhouse door. Juice walked to the benches and took a seat. Jax abandoned the car he was working on and walked towards Juice wiping his hands with a cloth he kept in his overalls pocket for when he got covered in grease "What you bring Pippa here for?" Juice looked up "She wanted to see Piney" Jax nodded "Thanks man" Juice smiled "Yeah no problem" Jax tapped Juice on his shoulder before heading towards the clubhouse.

Pippa took the seat beside her father "What you doing here Sweetheart?" Pippa smiled at him and reached out her hand for him to take "Come on Pop, let's go for a walk" Piney placed his hand in hers and stood up to join Pippa, as they walked towards the clubhouse door Jax came in wearing his work overalls covered in grease "Pip. Can I have a word?" Piney looked at the pair stopping to turn to his daughter "It's ok. Sweetheart, I'll wait" Pippa shook her head angrily "No Pop. We are going for a walk. He can wait." She said continuing past Jax brushing against him frustrated.

_She said, "If we're gonna make this work You gotta let me inside, even though it hurts"_

_Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see_

_She said, "Like it or not, it's the way it's gotta be_

_You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me"_

Pippa walked beside her father through the gates of Samcro She'd been wracking her brains since Destiny was in hospital how her father no longer smelt of alcohol. "Dad, you quit drinking?" she asked curiously, Piney smiled brightly "Yeah I've been cutting down for a while. Is that a problem?" Pippa shock her head smiling "I just don't understand why? You've always been a heavy drinker" "I wanted a change. I was sick of people thinking I was a stupid drunk old man" "A drunk maybe but never stupid" Piney reached Pippa's shoulder giving it a gentle Pat "I'm glad your home kiddo, it's nice having both my children and grandchildren around. I'm just saddened by how much of Destiny's life I've missed" "That's the reason you gave up the drink isn't it? So she wouldn't resent you and leave like I did" he looked away embarrassed "It was my blood they couldn't use. I'm her grandfather, I should have helped her but the bottle had been so important most of my life, Then you showed me to my beautiful granddaughter that needed help and I couldn't give her it." Pippa felt sad at how guilty her father felt as he confessed to her "I know what your life involves, you've seen too much bad stuff happen in this club, and I never blamed you for being who you are. I don't hate you because you couldn't donate your blood. You did me a favor really" Piney looked at Pippa raising an eyebrow confused "I did?" Pippa nodded "If you had have given her your blood I would have avoided telling Jax that Destiny was his daughter. I'd have just gone back home with Mom" "I'm glad you stayed. I'd like to get to know my granddaughter and spend time with my daughter" "I'd like that and I'm pretty sure Destiny would love to spend time with her gramps. She has photos of you and Ope; I put them up in our old apartment so she knew who her family was." Pippa wrapped her arm inside her father's arm and sat down on a bench close by, she could tell by his breathing that the walk had been a little too much for him. "I'm gonna call one of the boys to come Pick us up, We shouldn't have gone too far" Piney rested his hand on Pippa's hand "I'm glad I did. It was nice to talk to just have a talk with you." Pippa smiled as she pulled her phone out of her bag she dialed Juice's number "Hey Pippa. What's up?" "I need someone to come collect my dad. Where outside the old Diner we used to go after school" "Be there in five" Pippa ended the call placing her phone back into her bag. "Was that Juice? What are you doing with him Pippa?" Piney looked at Pippa curiously causing her to shake her head laughing lightly "There is nothing going on. Trust me that boat sailed long ago." Piney shock his head slightly "Sweetheart, if you don't let him go completely it will cause problems for your relationship with Jax." Pippa looked at the road "Pop. I did let him go, it was a long time ago. He's my friend and I can talk to him. I don't even know if there is a relationship between Jax and me" She said as she kept her eyes on the road "Looks to me that Juice thinks it's something more. You and Jax will sort it out" Pippa was about to speak when she noticed Juice in the Teller/Morrow pick-up truck pulling up beside them. Pippa stood up and opened the door for her dad. "Are you coming?" He asked as she closed the door behind him. "No. I'm going to go for a little walk, I'll come back later" Piney smiled as she moved away.

_Remember the time I told you the way that I felt_

_And that I'd be lost without you and never find myself_

_Let's hold onto each other above everything else_

_Start over, start over_

Pippa walked along the side walk thinking about her relationship and how it was all beginning to play out for her, It was no where near what she'd expected. She knew she loved Jax but she was starting to doubt he even loved her. Pippa reached into her bag pulling out her phone this time dialling his number. "Meet me at the cemetery" She spoke and ended the call. She continued walking through the gates until she came to Donna's grave, Pippa sat on her knees and began cleaning the grave up whilst singing. Once she'd cleaned it all and laid the fresh flowers she'd just brought She lent against the head stone and began crying "What do I do Donna? I love Jax but I'm so confused. I need my best friend. Kenny needs his mom and Opie needs his wife. This life is so messed up." "What's so confusing?" Pippa turned to see him standing behind her. "us. What we are" She stood up to look at him properly "What's so confusing. We love each other don't we?" Pippa moved closer to him Placing her hand on his cheek "Of course we do. I love you completely Jax but I don't know if you feel the same. You hurt me last night Jax" Jax placed his hand over Pippa's and placed his other hand on her waist "I'm so sorry. I never realized just how much it affects you when it comes to Tara. I love you and Destiny, your my life and I need to let Tara get on with it and understand I'm not going to keep running to her." Pippa leaned forward gently resting her head against his chest "Please don't hurt me again Jax" Jax placed a soft kiss on the top of her head "I'm sorry. I hate arguing with you" he replied as he hugged her tightly "I just want us to be a family."

_qI'll do whatever it takes_

_To turn this around_

_I know what's at stake_

_I know that I've let you down_  
_And if you give me a chance_

_ Believe it, I can change_

_I'll keep us together Whatever it takes_

Whatever it takes - Lifehouse

* * *

**R&R**

**A/N: So i felt Pippa and Piney needed some time together and Juice needed to be brought up. I'm a little stuck for where i want Jax and Pippa to go right now so any views are welcome. :) i will update regularly now though...**


	19. We Found Love

**Hi Guys, I'm sorry it's late. I know a lot of you patiently wait for an update, It's a small chapter but will hopefully update during the easter break. **

* * *

That afternoon Jax and Pippa rode to Gemma's they'd received a phone call asking them to dinner with the family to introduce Kenny to the family officially, Pippa remembered the family dinners always pulling faces at Jax from across the table when John was talking to all the Club Members. Clay would sit beside John secretly gazing at Gemma who sat the other end of the table, It came as no surprise when Gemma lent on Clay when John died. She remembered Jax spiraling out of control nobody in the club could get through to him. Losing his dad was one of the hardest moments in his life but before that he watched his brother grow weaker before his very eyes, Pippa would come round Gemma's every day just to read to Thomas just to put a small smile on his face. Losing him devastated the whole family even the extended ones. Pippa wouldn't come out of her room for a week after his death in the end Opie had to drag her to Thomas's funeral because Gemma demanded she read, Pippa looked all night for something to read until she'd found a quote she read somewhere before and it felt right "Death is but the next great adventure" to her Tommy was travelling on to a new adventure, he was going to travel the dream world with Peter pan.

Once they arrived at the house Pippa climbed of the bike taking her helmet off and wiped her tears away as the memory had triggered emotions she tried to keep hidden. Jax reached his arm behind her back and gently tugged her towards him causing her to smile, Jax kissed her cheek softly as they walked towards the house. Walking through the door they noticed Bobby, Clay and Chibs already sat on the couch talking about random things because Clay knew how Gemma wouldn't allow club business to mix with family dinners. Pippa could hear clattering of pans in the kitchen causing her to walk into the room, she watched as Destiny sat up the counter coloring in pictures whilst Gemma was arranging the food ready to place on the table. "Need any help?" Pippa asked as she reached towards a tray before it fell to the ground, Gemma turned to see Pippa and smiled happily "Thank you baby girl, Be nice to have a helping hand. The other's should be here soon" Pippa walked with the tray and placed it on the table and arranged the plates and cutlery neatly "Is Ope on his way? I haven't called him I've had other issues to deal with at the moment so I left him with Neeta" Pippa looked up at Gemma from across the table "Yeah they are on their way. Piney and Juice have gone to collect him, It's a good thing you asking Neeta to help out, I remember when she used to watch you kids" Pippa smiled at the memories of Neeta looking after them all when ever the club had business and Mary was working. "She did a good job" Gemma smiled as she passed Pippa glasses to place at the table.

As the night progressed the Morrow house filled up Clay was sat at the head of the table like always with Gemma at the opposite end like a Queen to her king, Pippa and Jax sat beside each other whilst Destiny was sat between Jax and Clay she said it was so he could make sure she ate her vegetables but they both knew better Destiny had become attached top him she'd follow him around like a lost Puppy just like Jax did with John when he was a boy. Jax and Pippa had their hands entwined on the table between their plates as they ate, He would occasionally raise her hand to his lips placing a chaste kiss upon it letting her know that in this small moment he loved her and that he knew he had a lot to make up for.

Everybody was enjoying the food and broke off into small talk Destiny had wrapped herself into a full blown conversation with Grandpa Clay and Uncle Tig, Jax adored the way she could babble on without a care in the world whilst he was everyday faced with the possibility that if they got caught on a Gun run he'd be going to prison and that he'd not only leave Pippa without her old Man but also leave Destiny without a father. Jax glanced a look at his Mom who smiled graciously as she watched her extended family enjoy the meal she'd prepared to celebrate all the good things going on in their life's. Juice looking at Pippa didn't go unnoticed either Jax had seen the adoration in his eye's as he continued to look at her when he thought nobody was looking, Jax knew he couldn't prevent Pippa from talking to Juice because he knew they had a history and she valued him no matter their previous relationship.

Opie was sat beside Pippa eating when a wail from the other side of the room roused him He began to move but Pippa rested her arm on his shoulder as she stood up "I'll sort him, You eat" Opie looked at his sister smiling gratefully "Thanks Pip" He said as she stood up moving between the two chairs. Reaching Kenny she picked him up swiftly holding him to her chest as Neeta helped prepare a bottle she took him into the other room to change his diaper making sure that the smell wasn't off putting for everybody as they ate. Pippa sat no the floor changing his diaper and making gurgling noises to keep him occupied whilst waiting for his bottle a split second later Destiny came running in with the bottle for Kenny and sat beside Pippa "Momma, Can I help feed Kenny?" She asked politely reaching out for him, Pippa laughed lightly and placed Kenny in her arms, She took the bottle cap off and placed the teat between Kenny's mouth as Destiny placed her tiny hand around the bottle to begin feeding him. Pippa watched silently as her daughter acted like mother hen with Kenny and smiled at her memories of a much smaller baby Destiny. "Momma, Was I like Kenny?" Destiny asked as if she'd been reading her mind, "You where much smaller than this, You where a tiny dot when you where born" Destiny smiled "Was Daddy there when I was born?" Pippa looked up to the door and noticed Jax leaning against the door frame watching the beautiful scene unfold before them "No baby, Daddy didn't know about you then. Momma had moved away with Nanny and I never told Daddy because I didn't want Daddy to be upset with me" Pippa looked at her Mom and smiled "But Daddy doesn't hate you now, He loves you doesn't he?" Pippa laughed at her daughters "Yes Momma and Daddy love each other so much now." Destiny noticed her father watching them "Can I have a little brother please?" Pippa suddenly started choking on the air gasping as she noticed Jax crouch down in front of her "You ok?" He asked worriedly Pippa could only nod her reply. Jax looked at Destiny smiling "Momma and Daddy will think about a baby in the future, Sweetheart. For now we just want to spend time with you" Destiny's face light up "Does that mean I can play in my own room later?" Pippa smiled lightly at Jax before planting a soft kiss on Destiny's head. "We would love to have our baby girl home" Destiny lifted her head up to face her Mom and smiled brightly "I like playing with my favorite Barbie dolls but I have to come home now because all their clothes are in my box at home" Pippa and Jax shared a smile as they began to laugh at their small but precious daughter. Because without her Pippa would be miles away with her Mom and Jax would still be struggling in his relationship with Tara and her fears within the club.

* * *

**R&R**

**I hope this wasn't too disappointing, I'm quite annoyed with myself for not finding the motivation to write a proper chapter. **

**A/N: I felt that they needed to have a big get together and i felt that Destiny Jax and Pippa needed that moment, I feel that they are too complicated to think about having another child specially with her concerns about Jax&Tara. I felt that Jax needed to notice the feelings Juice has for Pippa and i will hopefully get on top of that in the next few chapters.**


	20. There for you

**Hi All. **

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner, I have basically been abandoning this story since the previous Season Finale, I just can't wait till it's back. Honestly i've been addicted to TVD so please bare with me if i don't reply as often as possible. This is just a small update to let you guys know i've not abandoned the story.. ENJOY!**

* * *

A month had gone by since the family dinner, Opie was beginning to get the hang of being a father and got a metal prosthetic foot so that he could walk again. Pippa watched as Opie tried to walk down the hall holding on to the wall either side of him, Pippa squealed with excitement as she watched him walk towards her

"Seriously Pip, I'm a grown man I don't need you getting all excited like it's the first time I can walk" Pippa laughed as she jumped around happily "My big brother is back on his feet, I'm ecstatic" Opie looked at her face and smiled

"If I was right I'd think you were happy about getting your room back" He laughed at her trying to hold up his balance "No, I'm going to miss Kenny not being around" Opie stood in front of her and wrapped his arms around her "Were just going to Lyla's everything will be fine" Pippa pushed out of his hug "I'm still not happy about this, I don't trust her Ope"

Opie groaned "She's a good women, I like her company and when Donna died she was there for me" Pippa shock her head "Well if she hurts either one of my boys I will break her face" Opie laughed walking into the kitchen.

Later in the evening Jax came home to find Opie and Lyla loading her car "You leaving us Bro?" Pippa stood on the porch "You can tell him" She called to Opie. "Yeah man. I'm gonna move in with Lyla" Jax was taken aback, He had no idea Opie was seeing Lyla or moving out. He stepped forward hugging Opie "Going to miss you here man. Take care of the little guy" Jax pulled away watching as Opie and Lyla climbed into the car.

That night once Jax had settled Destiny into her bed he'd found Pippa sprawled out on the couch reading a book; her eyes rose from her page smiling at him "She asleep?" she asked raising her body up making neat fold on the corner of her page. Jax flopped down on the couch by her feet lifting her ankles up to rest them on his lap. His hands gently caressed her feet slowly caressing her calve,

"Don't bother Jax, I'm off limits tonight. You've got a run to do so I'm going to wear my sexiest lingerie and lay in bed waiting for my hot boyfriend to visit me" She winked at him jumping off the couch and running towards his bedroom "Oh you're on Darlin'. I'll be back later" he called as he heard the bikes pull up outside, He pulled his cut from the hanger and grabbed his keys from the bowl.

He lifted his head to walk to his bedroom but she stood by their door in a purple bra and panties set revealing her tiger across her stomach. "You look beautiful" he breathed as he walked towards her taking her face in his hands kissing her deeply, Her hands gripped hold of his cut tightly as he deepened the kiss. He didn't want to let her go, he wanted to stay and make love to her all night but he knew it would cause uproar between him and Clay.

"I gotta go" he whispered as he pulled away from her "I'll be waiting right in here when you come home." Jax smacked her ass lightly causing her to giggle "Be safe and I love you" she said watching him walk out the door.

She stretched out as she lay in her bed with the same book she'd been reading on the couch when a bleeping sounded from her phone; Picking it up she noticed a message from Jax, smiling she opened it 'I love you too Darlin' I should be home by 3' Pippa sighed placing the phone back on her bedside table.

Pippa lay awake her eyes fixed on the bedside clock watching the hands move out of boredom and fear something might be wrong, It had already passed 3am and the thought of Jax being found in a back alley scared the life out of her. She pulled her phone from her bedside table noticing she had no messages or missed calls. Groaning she climbed out of bed grabbing one of his Samcro t-shirts pulling it over her head to cover her body and dug through her draw for a set of shorts.

Once she put some clothes on she wondered into the kitchen filling the kettle with water, She knew she wouldn't get to sleep if he wasn't there. Once the kettle boiled sounding the clicking sound to let her know it was ready she poured herself a mug of black coffee. She sat at the table in the kitchen patiently waiting and hoping she'd hear his bike. The light started to peer through the window when her eye lids began to drop and her coffee left to go cold, She rested her head in her arms on the table falling asleep.

Jax walked into the house smelling of booze, cigarettes and women; Once they'd done their run Clay suggested they all have a few drinks to announce their success on their gun deal, Jax had wanted to leave early to get home to Pippa but everyone convinced him it'd be fine that she's an Old Lady she needs to know her place in their club.

Walking into the kitchen he stood in the doorway his eyes firmly on her sleeping position. He walked towards the table lifting her in his arms carrying her to their bedroom, As he laid her down and covered her with the sheets she opened her eyes "What's the time?" she questioned trying to figure out the handles on the clock beside her through her tired eyes. "Eight. Go back to sleep darlin" Pippa's eyes widened in anger.

"Eight O'clock? Where the hell have you been?" She was suddenly hit with the pungent smell radiating off him "You were drinking last night? What happened to I'll be home at 3am?" She climbed from the bed hunting for some clothes to wear whilst he sat on the bed watching her and trying to reason with her "I'm sorry. Clay ordered us all to stay have a few drinks, I never realized how late it was"

Pippa spun around glaring at him as she raised her hand pointing at him "If Clay asked you to fuck a crow eater would you do it?" she argued fuming that he'd easily jump at spending all night at the club house because Clay asked of it. "Now you're being stupid. You know I wouldn't do that to you?" Pippa laughed sarcastically "Yeah because Jax Teller is innocent" she walked out of the room into the bathroom to shower and get away from him before she said something she'd regret.

Once she was dressed she found Jax and Destiny sat at the table eating breakfast together laughing, Pippa walked into the room leaning down to kiss Destiny's head "Baby, Get dressed We're going out today" Destiny smiled widely jumping from her seat bouncing towards her bedroom to find her clothes.

"Where you going?" Jax questioned curiously but Pippa ignored him still angry at him "Come on Pippa. just talk to me" Pippa spun around "No. because if I have to listen to another shit excuse come from your mouth then I'll be forced to walk out of that god damn door and kiss this town goodbye" She exhaled Deeply turning away from him letting her tears fall down her cheeks; She gripped a hold of the work surface tightly breathing deeply.

"Would you like me to call Juice, I'm sure you guys can have a little heart to heart, Lean on his shoulder all whilst he wishes you were in his bed" Jax was stood behind her letting his anger and frustration towards the fact he knew Juice had feelings for Pippa out.

Her eyes widened as she spun around slapping him across his cheek "I hate you" Pippa walked away from him leaving him red faced and stunned, She grabbed Destiny from her room fully dressed holding one of her Barbie dolls.

"Pippa wait" Jax called as she began to walk out of the front door. She looked at him careful not to let her emotions show in front of their daughter "What?" she spoke full with spite "What time you home? I'll get us something for dinner" Pippa shook her head "I don't know yet" with that she walked out the door without a backward glance.

Pippa and Destiny sat in the park playing together on the swings giggling and full of smiles, Looking at Destiny's smile reminded Pippa of her life back in Seattle, When they'd been minus a bunch of outlaw bikers.

Destiny halted her swing jumping up and down eagerly "Momma, Can I have an ice cream please" she showed Pippa her best puppy dog eyes as she pleaded with her mother. Pippa chuckled as she walked towards her daughter ruffling her hair "Come on Monkey, Let's get you an ice cream with extra sprinkles" Destiny jumped up and down excitedly as they walked towards the ice cream truck parked at the end of the park.

Queuing for the ice creams Pippa caught sight of his bike across the street as he climbed off his bike walking towards them grinning from ear to ear. Buying the three ice creams they found a bench taking a seat to eat the frozen goodies before returning to play, Pippa caught his eyes staring at her earning a smile from her. "I'm glad you could make it" She said watching him.

He nodded "Anytime for you" Pippa shook her head tight lipped "You okay? Jax came into the club house shouting at Clay earlier" Pippa nodded pointing down to Destiny letting Juice know it wasn't wise to talk about it in front of her.

Destiny had returned to playing in the playground whilst Juice and Pippa sat on the bench watching her and talking "So what happened?" Pippa sighed loudly "He came in at 8am thinking that it was okay, then he goes on to basically accuse us of having an illicit affair" Juice's throat tightened as he gasped for air "You okay?" She asked patting his back gently.

The sound of a bike sounded in the background came to a halt as he watched the scene in front of him, he felt like she was keeping something from him and now was a good a time than any to find out, Jax stormed towards them angrily pushing Juice off the bench and causing a scene.

"Man. What's your problem?" Juice asked as he tried climbing from the floor "Stop it Jax. Just stop" Jax ignored her pleas as his eyes filled with rage towards juice laying a punch into every available piece of his body.

Suddenly the shrill sound of a child's scream was sounded throughout the playground stilling Jax's fist above Juice's bloody face when his eyes caught his daughter's tear stained face running in his direction.

Jax stood from Juice helping him to his feet "Call 911" somebody called from behind him, Looking at the ground he found Pippa pale white on the floor, Destiny sat beside her Mom screaming for her to wake up petrified.

Jax pulled her away from Pippa turning to Juice "Take her to my Mom's, Use Pippa's car" Juice nodded lifting Destiny in his arms "Come on Dest, Your mom's gonna be fine" Destiny screamed in his arms trying to free herself from his iron grip whilst Jax fell to the floor reaching his hand to Pippa's hair stroking it as his thumb traced her hair line.

* * *

**R&R**


	21. Holding a Heart

**Thanks for Reviews & everything.**

* * *

Jax was sat in the waiting room when the rest of the club came to meet him, Chib's eyed Jax's face and noticed Juice also had a cut lip and a nearly evident black eye "What happened to you two?" Chib's questioned his finger pointing between the pair, Juice looked at Jax then back at Chib's shaking his head keeping his mouth shut whilst Jax just stood from his seat walking out of the room.

He found comfort in his cigarette as he stood outside the hospital smoking and trying to think. He'd nearly finished when Piney came outside sitting beside him resting a hand on his shoulder "You okay? I know this must have been quiet a blow for you both" Jax nodded his head turning to look at her father.

"I don't know what to do. I don't know how to feel about this or what to say to her" Piney shook his head with a loving smile, He'd always loved Jax like his own taking him under his wing when he'd lost his father "You just need to support her and help her decide what she does next" Jax nodded as he flicked his cigarette but towards the floor standing up and returning to the hospital.

Jax walked into her room to find her curled up in a ball with her arms guarding her head, he could hear the sobs as she tried to breath through the tears. He walked towards her resting his hand on her hair and crouching down beside her "Pip, Talk to me please" He pleaded with hopes that she'll open up and let him comfort her.

"I want my brother" she stuttered out as a fresh round of tears fell from her eyes. Jax huffed as he stood up annoyed "Fine" he began to open the door but soon closed it watching her angrily "What is your problem with me? We can get through this together I'm here" Pippa sat up abruptly glaring at him.

"You know nothing about an honest relationship Jax, You beat up my ex boyfriend god damn it. He's also my friend" she yelled as the tears poured down her cheeks "Juice means a lot to me and he's also a part of Samcro, he's practically one of your brothers. Stop acting like a jealous boyfriend and grow the hell up" Jax shock his head pointing towards her "You know what! We're done. He's welcome to you" He walked out leaving her in pieces.

Pippa sat in the room her arms wrapped around her knees hugging them to her body, she was angry at him but she loved him completely, He just didn't understand the concept of her friendship with Juice.

Opie entered the room looking at his sister sadly, "You okay? Jax told me what happened" She shook her head as he pulled her into his arms hugging her tightly as she clung to his shirt.

"My life is fucked up, I wish I'd never come back" Opie pulled away lifting her head "Don't even think about it, I'm not loosing my sister again" She wiped her cheeks and eyes as she fell back against the bed and Opie took a seat in the chair beside her.

"So how long have you known?" he questioned curiously as absentmindedly rested her hand against her mid section. "I didn't know, I'm scared" Opie rested his hand on her shoulder looking at her "We're all here for you" he spoke reassuringly but it still hadn't calmed her fears.

flasback

"_What's wrong with her?" Jax asked panicking when they rested her onto a bed in the unoccupied room. The doctor turned to him trying to ask him to leave "We need to take her bloods and run some tests" Jax sighed as he eventually relented leaving her alone with the doctor and two nurses beside him. _

_As the evening progressed Jax sat outside her room eagerly waiting for any sign that she was okay. Soon enough the doctor walked into her room signalling for Jax to follow. Pippa was sat In her bed her eyes fixed firmly on the doctor as he went through the procedure of giving her the results from her tests, Jax sat beside her watching as he spoke _

_"Miss Winston, I have to ask, When was your last menstrual cycle? Do you know?" Pippa's cheeks flushed red embarrassed by the nature of the question "I've had an irregular cycle since I had my daughter, what does this have anything to do with this?" The doctor nodded reaching the clipboard out towards Pippa to accept __"Your blood's have all come back clear except this one" he said placing his pen on the blood results that had been different._

_ Pippa's eyes widened "No that isn't right. I'm on the pill, I'm pretty certain I take it everyday without fail" the doctor looked down reassuringly "Have you accidentally forgot to take it or been sick and treating yourself with antibiotics in the last few weeks?" Pippa shook her head._

_"The pill is said to be over 99% effective but sometimes it may not always work" Jax looked at the doctor stunned "So your saying she's pregnant?" The doctor nodded and looked between the pair realizing they needed to talk to each other._

_ "I suggest you talk about it together, I'll get an ultrasound booked to see if we can figure out the dates" Pippa just nodded as tears filled her eyes._

_Jax watched her carefully handing her a handful of tissues from the box beside her "You okay?" he questioned but she turned away from him not wanting to face him. _

_"It'll be okay Darling. We'll figure it out" Pippa sighed deeply pulling the sheet towards her chin "Please go" she whispered softly._

_End Flash back_

Two hours later one of the nurses came to collect Pippa so that she could have her ultra sound, she hadn't called Jax back, she was still hurt by his actions at the park and insinuating that she was anything more than friends with juice.

She knew their history was hard for Jax to accept but Juice hadn't kidnapped their daughter, he hadn't shot Jax out of Jealousy that was all on Tara.

Jax had even visited Tara in prison although Pippa had begged him not to resulting in her feelings being hurt in the process.

Laying on the bed with her gown pulled up under her breasts and a paper towel tucked inside her shorts, the sonographer smiled at her warmly as she pulled the blue gel from it's hold on the side of the machine stand "This will be a little cold" she said as she squirted the gel on Pippa's stomach.

Pippa didn't flinch as the cool gel fell on her stomach she blurred it out not really wanting to be in the room, she watched as the sonographer rolled the probe across her stomach gently pushing down a little trying to find anything in her stomach "I'm sorry if I push to hard, I'm just trying to get a clear picture"

"It's okay" Pippa said as she turned in the opposite direction not wanting to have the screen shown to her because then it would make everything a little more real.

The sonographer still had difficulty finding a picture but suddenly the sound of a tiny heartbeat blared from the machine speakers, and a the little bean came into view.

Pippa's eyes prickled with tears as the sound filled her ears and for once she wasn't scared of having this baby.

The sonographer turned the screen to face Pippa "Here's the heart, The feet and hands" she said pointing towards the screen once Pippa had shown the screen her attention.

"How many weeks?" she questioned curiously. The sonographer checked the measurements of the baby and calculated the estimated due date "Your baby is due October 27th, so I'd estimate you're around 15 +3 weeks" Pippa breathed in deeply before exhaling. She could do this, She could have this baby even if she wasn't ready for it.

* * *

**R&R**

**A/N: Pippa's pregnant! Sorry this chapter was short, just haven't got the motivation to write my SOA fic, I just want the show back on :(**


End file.
